


Batboys x Reader

by CrazyFreckledGinger



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 59
Words: 60,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyFreckledGinger/pseuds/CrazyFreckledGinger
Summary: A collection of Batboys x Reader fics, some including Roy Harper and Wally West -- and other members of the DC universe!The fics get increasingly less cringy I swe





	1. Meeting At A Gala

This fic includes Bruce Wayne (Batman), Alfred, Dick Grayson (Nightwing), Jason Todd (Red Hood), Tim Drake (Red Robin) and Damian Wayne (Robin).

\-------------------

**Your PoV**

Gotham was not the most beautiful city I have been to. Not to mention the crime rate here. However, helping out The Dark Knight once in a while was comforting in a way. How did I meet him would you ask? Well, I saved his life a few times, yes believe it or not, and blurting out that I know his real identity, giving proof of my theory etc...

How did I meet him would you ask? Well, I saved his life a few times, yes believe it or not, and blurting out that I know his real identity, giving proof of my theory etc  
My thoughts were interrupted by little amounts of cold liquid falling from the sky. Looking up, I saw more and more raindrops falling from up above, falling on the streets and cars i was walking by. Shit I don't have my umbrella, I thought. I paced faster, towards my apartment. Taking out the key before arriving at the front door, making sure not to slip, I bumped into a man. "Wach where ya goin'!" He howled before walking away. Wow that was rude, I thought, still looking at the figure disappearing into an alley. Unlocking the door, I made my way upstairs. After arriving at my apartment, I took a quick shower and put on some comfy clothes. I started walking towards the kitchen when a sound of metal hitting metal spread in the hallway. Looking towards the front door, I saw a few letters lying on the floor. Picking them up, I started opening them. Sighing while skimming through my electricity bills and my rent, I stopped at a fancier looking envelop. My name was inscribed on the front in cursive. Gently opening it, it looked somewhat like an invitation.

Bruce Wayne has the pleasure of inviting you to the official 2017 Wayne Gala. Each member present will increase the amount of money funded for charaties, most noticeably Gotham's orphanage.

This gala will include an all-you-can-eat buffet, champagne and much more.

P.s. Come in a fancy dress not your vigilante suit ;) was written in a scrappier handwriting.

Batsy getting all fancy for a party, I thought smirking.

 _\------Time skip to a couple days later-------_  

Tonight was the night of the famous Gala and I decided to put on a fancy yet not too complicated red dress.

I'm ready, how do I get there again? I sent by message to Bruce

Alfred is coming to pick you up! he replied.

Since when do you know where I live? I asked, making sure to add a smiley face.

I needed to make sure you came home safely, wouldn't want a teenage vigilante getting hurt do I? He asked adding a smirking smiley face.

Wow I never knew you would be so sarcastic! I texted.

Well I do have sarcastic sons, some more so than others, but I have picked up a few things along the way. You will be meeting them by the way! He wrote.

I suddenly became nervous What if they don't like me? I thought. My train of thought was interrupted by a black limousine parking in front of my apartment.

Gotta go, my ride's here! I quickly sent Bruce

Making sure that I had locked my apartment and taken my purse, I hurried downstairs.

"Hello Miss (Y/N)!" A elderly man with a British accent greeted.

"Hello Sir!" I greeted back.

"Oh please call me Alfred" He said warmly.

_\---- Time skip to arriving at Wayne Manor----_

It's beautiful I whispered to myself, awestruck, upon entering the front gate.

Alfred kindly escorted me towards the large staircase to the immense mansion in front of me. I was welcomed by Bruce Wayne himself.

"Hello kid!" He smirked.

"Ok so first of all hello to you too, second of all do not call me that! How many times do I have to tell you, are you losing your mind old man?" I asked smirking back.

He laughed lightly at me and brought me inside. He guided me through numerous corridors made of marble towards a colossal ball room "Woah" I whispered. "So the drinks are in the far corner, the food on the opposite side and the bathroom in the room behind seating area" He directed me.

"There is so much food" I squealed excitedly.

"I know, hence why you are here, I know how much you love food", he said cockly.

"Ooouh I'd say that hurt, but it didn't!"

Laughing, "Well I better get to welcome my business associates and other important guests!" he said, walking away, leaving me alone. I decided to wonder around a bit.

**Jason PoV**

"Ugh all of these people are so fake!" Tim moaned from across the table

"Shhhh! Don't say it so loudly, people will here you!!" Dick shushed him.

"I hate to say this but Drake is right" Damian stated

"I'm bored" I pouted playing with the butterknife that was neatly placed on the table. Looking back up towards the crowd, "and there isn't any decent looking wo--" I stopped when my gaze locked onto a young women in a red dress. My brothers looked back at me when I didn't finish my sentence, then followed my gaze to the same young women.

"Woah" Tim and Dick said at the same time.

Snapping everyone out of their thoughts, I chirped up "I call dibs!!!" Before standing up and pacing to the women, my brothers quickly following behind me.

**Your PoV**

Looking at the men and women dancing in the ballroom made me feel sad and insecure. I finally decided to go get a drink.

"Would you care for a dance?" a voice spoke up

Slowly turning around, a tall yet not too muscular man in a nice balck tuxedo and red tie was smiling at me. He had black hair and a white streak. Wow he's handsome, I thought smiling. "Sure" I answered enthusiastically. Proposing his hand to me, I gladly took it whilst he guided me to the dancing area. Putting his spare hand around my waist and mine on his shoulder, we started dancing in sync. After a few minutes of dancing and looking deeply into each of our eyes.

"I've never seen you around here! Have you recently started working with Bruce Wayne?" he asked.

"Oh um no I don't work for him, I'm a bit of a private detective and I've made a few investigations about him. It happened to be a misunderstanding. Nothing too serious and since then we have been friends." I lied, suprising myself of how convincing I sounded.

He hummed in response. Putting his forehead to mine, he mumbled "I never got your name!" He said looking straight into my eyes, the closeness making me blush.

Putting his forehead to mine, he mumbled "I never got your name!" He said looking straight into my eyes, the closeness making me blush

"It's (Y/N)" I smiled looking at the ground.

"And are you single?" he asked, hopeful.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" I asked shyly.

"Depends, is it working?" he answered looking for an answer in my eyes.

"I barely even know you and you're already making a move on me?" I questioned.

"Well I can't think logically when the most beautiful girl I have ever set my eyes upon is right in front of me!" He smirked.

Taking in a breath, I blushed a deep red and I looked at the ground with a shy smile.

**3rd Person PoV**

Jason examined (Y/N)'s actions Damn that's cute!, he thought smiling back at her.

Back at the table, Dick, Tim and Damian observed the whole scene unfold before them.

"I can't believe Todd got the girl before any of us, well except for Drake." Damian argued.

Tim glared at his younger brother and retorted "Doesn't suprise me you didn't get her!"

Dick interrupted the raising fight by standing up.

"He's leaning into her!!" He warned before racing towards them.

**Your PoV**

The man in front of me started leaning into me. What are you doing!! You don't even know this guy's name!!, I scolded myself. I suddenly put a finger to his lips to stop him from kissing me, making his eyes shoot open. Suddenly he was pulled away from me and I was met with a shorter black haired man with a blue tie. He had a similar body structure.

"Hi!!" He said with a goofy smile. "I'm Richard, or Dick for short (A/N: Short eyy!?).

"(Y/N)" I whispered.

"Sorry about the quick change, that was my brother, he's always looking for one night stands and stuff" he lied, looking everywhere but me.

"Riiiight" I agreed, unconvinced.

"So a dance?" He squeaked out.

**3rd Person PoV**

Jason joined the table pouting like a little baby whilst staring at (Y/N) and Dick.

"You look more like a kid than you usually do Todd!" Damian pointed out.

"Why would Dick do this to me!! I had the girl!" He criticised.

"Dick obviously wants the girl to himself" Tim stated.

"No shit!" Jason said sarcastically.

"Anyway he isn't going to get her!" Damian informed.

Both brothers looked towads the youngest curiously.

"Obviously I'm the best suited to be with her. Being the blood son of Bruce Wayne and the best Robin" he said, whispering the last part.

"Riiight, whatever helps you sleep at night Demon" Jason mumbled whilst Tim rolled his eyes.

**Your PoV**

After half an hour of dancing and having a nice conversation chatting with Dick, I politely asked to leave, which he accepted.

Sipping some champagne from my glass. Truth be told I bribed Bruce into letting me drink, at least no one knows I'm underage.

"Aren't you underage?" A younger man, if not boy asked, also with a glass of champagne, as if he read my thoughts.

"Kinda ironic coming from you don't you think? You don't exactly look 21 either." I smirked.

"Touché!" He acted while raising his hands in the air. "A secret for a secret?" he asked.

"Sure!" I chuckled.

"Sooo, do you have a name?"

"(Y/N)." I said for the third time tonight.

"Tim!" He said enthusiastically.

A younger boy pulled up a chair next to me. I looked at him suspiciously.

"I'm Damian Wayne! I excuse the behavior of my brothers, they have always pursued women, except for Drake over here, no one would go out with him, which doesn't surprise me. So don't bother with him!" He informed.

"Oh no, you are all brothers?" I facepalmed.

"Yeah!" Tim said.

"God, I didn't expect Bruce to introduce his sons this way!"

"You know Bruce? Personally?" Tim asked.

"Well not very personally, I work a night shift!" I said.

"Oooh! But-"

"She knows about us!" A familiar voice interrupted abruptly. Turning around I saw Bruce and the two men I danced with.

Dick and his brother sat at the same table as we did whilst Bruce explained who I was.

"So you lied to me?" The red tied man asked, acting hurt.

"Well, I didn't know who you were did I? And I still don't know your name except for Dick's brother!" I teased.

"Todd, Jason Todd" He smirked, sounding like 007.

"No offense but you're not cool enough to be a James Bond!" I teased again.

He gasped exaggeratedly.

"Wow (Y/N) I didn't think you could get even sassier than you already are!" Bruce sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Get over it!" I mouthed. He chuckled before strolling away.

"So you're going to work with us?" Tim asked.

"Maybe, well I don't really do teams, maybe a partner but not much more than that! I'm willing to help out once in a while though!" I explained.

"Can I be your partner?" All four boys said simultaneously, then glared at each other.

I laughed, flattered by their interest.

"You can take turns?!" I suggested.

"Yes!!" They agreed.

Looking at my watch, wide-eyed, I said, "Yikes it's getting late for me, I need to go, see you guys around!" I marched away.

"Wait!! I didn't get your number!!" Jason yelled. Dick looked at him smirking as if to say why would she give it to you? "Well, how are we going to contact her?" He stated like the rest of his brothers were complete idiots. Soon enough, the three brother's eyes widened and started running in the direction I was in, only to discover that I was gone.

\----------------

 **A/N:** First one shot up!! Let me know what you think about it!!


	2. I Brought Backup

Continuation of Meeting At A Gala

The reader has a tamed tiger called Shiva, she is also the Autobots protégé. (I don't know what was going through my head when I first wrote this lol)

\----------

**3rd Person PoV**

"They're so many of them!" Nightwing called out, whilst knocking down one of Bane's men.

"What do we do?" Red Robin asked, coming back to back with the other vigilantes.

"We fight!" Batman says, punching another one.

"It's only a matter of time before we get our asses handed to us!!" Red Hood yelled.

"Time is the only thing we need!" the Dark Knight himself retorted.

"Wha-"

"Just follow my orders!" He barked.

After half an hour, the five men became exhausted and very injured from the fight and were quickly pinned to the ground.

"Fuck!" Red Hood, muttered under his breath.

One of Bane's men, tired of Red Hood's agitation, shot him in the leg, freeing a loud groan from the masked man.

"Kill them!" Bane gestured to the vigilantes in front of them. A few of his men prepared themselves to shot each of them in the head when a bright red light projected the men forwards. A loud roaring sound could also be heard. These two figures fought off men in a very short space of time.

Your PoV

Knocking out all of the men before they could shot any one of them, I heard a loud roar. Turning around, I saw Shiva, who was attempting to jump onto another rooftop. Looking in the area she was trying to get to, I saw a goon escaping. Without any second thought, I ran after him.

**Dick's PoV**

"What was that?" He asked catching his breath.

"That was back up!" Batman stated.

"You brought back up?" Jason partially yelled.

"I brought back up!" He answered. Facing the rooftop the figure ran onto, I distinguished little aura's of red light and a loud thump, the scenery then became completely inert. After a few seconds, I heard another loud thump coming from behind me. Turning around quickly I saw the figure holding a fistful of a goon's shirt.

"Took you long enough" Batman huffed.

"A thank you will be enough B!" She said, letting go of the man.

"Who is she?" Robin asked.

**Your PoV**

"Well, you know the girl you met at a gala a little while back..." I hinted.

"Ooooh! I never knew your favorite color was red!" Red Hood tried to flirt. A sudden roar pierced the air. Turning around, I saw Shiva showing her fangs while pacing at the level of my legs.

Turning around, I saw Shiva showing her fangs while pacing at the level of my legs  
"It's ok honey!" I scratched her head, earning a satisfied purr from her throat. Turning back to Red Hood I said

"Your flirting skills work better when you are not half dead!" I stated bluntly.

"How did you tame that tiger?" Robin asked curiously.

"Long story." I simply answered.

"We should probably get going!" Red Robin intervened.

"Scarlet, you're coming with us," Batman said.

"Scarlet heh?" Red Hood said.

"Witch, Scarlet Witch!" I said sighing.

"I'll send you the coordinates to the base, do you need a ride?" Batman asked, turning to me.

"No don't worry about it, I've got it handled," I stated. "Shiva, let's go!" I said, before jumping off the building into an alleyway, Shiva on my tail (ha get it... Ok i'll stop).

"Coordinates received!" My phone said.

Looking up I saw 5 figures jump to another building. After waiting a few minutesa pick up truck drove up to us. Letting Shiva in the back seat, I went into the driver's seat and took my phone out of my pocket, while the doors closed and the engine started.

_\----Time Skip----_

_**At the Batcave...** _

**Bruce PoV**

Getting Jason out of the Batmobile, I heard familiar motorcycle engines come into the Batcave. Carrying Jason to the medical room, Alfred quickly followed me with a tray of all the necessary equipment for healing Jason. Dick, Tim, and Damian went to change into casual clothes, while I was in front of the Batcomputer. Minutes later, the sound of an unfamiliar, more aggressive engine resonated in the cave. Turning around, I saw a grey pick up truck. It stopped abruptly, out came (Y/N) and her tiger.

"Howdy!" she joked. Her tiger right behind her. "Good evening Miss (Y/N)!" Alfred exclaimed behind me.

**Your PoV**

"Hi, Alfred" I smiled at him. Soon after followed Dick, Tim, and Damian in casual clothing. I waved at them, Dick winked back at me, Tim awkwardly waved back at me with blushed cheeks and Damian smiled at me. Jason came out a few minutes later, limping slightly.

"Hey, babe!" He waved. Shiva growled. I scratched her scalp to calm her down.

"So do you want to get some food and get to know each other better?" He flirted. I blushed slightly at his statement. Then a louder growl and metallic noises echoed through the cave. "Oh no!" I exclaimed wide eyed. Looking towards the boys in front of me, them too with wide eyes and a scared if not terrified expression on their faces. I turned around quickly towards my pick up truck that turned into it's humanoid shape.

"You feelin' lucky punk?" He said pointing his canons to Jason

Dick let out the girliest scream I have ever heard, Tim became pale and Damian froze.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH IRONHIDE PUT THE GUNS DOWN NOW!!!!" I yelled at him. He hesitated for a second then reluctantly put them down.

Bruce seemed both amused and curious by the situation he was witnessing whilst Alfred had shock written all over his face.

  
"Ironhide.calm.down" I articulated. He simply huffed in response then turned his attention back to Jason and warned.

"Don't even flirt with her or you'll regret ever crossing her path!"

"IRONHIDE!!" I stopped. "Stop it!"

"Wo-a-t-is-th-at?" Tim stuttered

"He's my friend" I tried to find the right word. Deliberately coughing behind me, I corrected: "Family, more like family than anything else".

"He's a Transformer!" Bruce informed.

"A what?" Dick squeaked out.

"He won't hurt you, Dick, will you?" I looked back at Ironhide.

Sighing, he answered, "I won't unless she tells me otherwise!"

"So you're ok with them killing people but not me killing people!?" Jason pointed out to Bruce.

"Well, they've been here for millions of years, protecting Earth from threats, twice since I know (Y/N)!" He stated. "Anyway, it's not as if I can do anything about it!" He eyed Ironhide.

"So you're how old?" Damian asked.

"Well I'm billion human years old you might say, we are very difficult to kill, but we have no equivalent of a notion of time since our existence in the universe. We are evaluated according to our ranking: what we have fought against and our level of skill and expertise," he explained.

"Eeeh what?" Damian asked scrunching his nose.

"Basically they don't have an age and they are ranked according to how skilled they are." I abbreviated.

"And what wars they have fought!" Bruce added.

"Yes!" I smiled at him.

"Sohewontkillus?" Dick blurts out.

"No!" I giggled.

"These are the humans that you work with sometimes?" Ironhide asked in disbelief.

"Yes! People get scared sometimes Ironhide, I think it's kinda cute!" I mumbled the next part. The boys obviously heard what I said, Dick blushed and the three glared at him.

"(Y/N) I thought you were supposed to help me understand humans, now I am confused again" He described.

I simply laughed as he started walking around cautiously around the cave, inspecting every detail.

"Yeah, he doesn't' understand why people get scared!" I informed.

"Why?" Jason asked as I walked towards the batcomputer, Shiva still at the level of my leg, the four boys still staying at a distance from the feline.

"They are aliens from Cybertron, the planet they live on. They lived at peace a long time ago, feeding their power off uncivilized planets. Until one ancestor did just the opposite, turning against his brothers and creating a rebellion. Wanting all of the power for himself, he attempted to kill them unsuccessfully but manage to destroy their planet. He disappeared until he was spotted here on Earth." I explained to the boys, looking at me curious by the fascinating story I was telling. "They don't have a home, so I took them in, we protect each other and always have each others' back!" I finished.

"How comes they are still some if the planet was destroyed?" Dick asked.

"They've been on Earth since human civilization was created, but they were kept a secret and only known about if the need arisen. They've fought by our side since the start. Some since Merlin's age, some of my other 'family members' have fought in the First and Second World War, against the Nazis, preventing the atomic bomb from destroying entire countries and so many other wars that would have badly affected us if they weren't here for us!" I ended.

"Woah!" Dick, Jason, and Tim said at the same time.

"What was that about no killing Jason?" Bruce smirked.

"Whatever!" He mumbled.

"(Y/N), Bumblebee and Jazz are looking for us!" Ironhide said, looking up from a screen that was on his arm.

"They can come in if they want!" Bruce proposed.

"Are they hostile?" Dick asked narrowing his eyes in a suspicious manner.

"Not unless I tell them otherwise!" I laughed.

Soon enough the rumbling of two sports cars, one yellow and black, the other a grey silverish color came in then transformed rapidly.

"You ok (Y/N)?" Jazz asked crouching down next to me to inspect me, while Bee bro fisted Ironhide.

"Ok that's actually really cool" Jason gestured while the other 3 agreed

"Nice guns!" Jazz signaled to Jason.

"Thanks, man!" Jason piped up

  
"Watch it Jazz, Bruce doesn't like guns or killing!" I informed him.

"Oh, that's sad!" Jazz ad Ironhide said simultaneously.

Jason and I laughed while Bee snickered and Damian slightly smiled.

"So if you didn't grasp it yet, no one knows about them so could you keep it to yourselves?" I asked persuasively.

"Sure!" All of them said.

"(Y/N) we should probably get going!" Bee said.

"Ok!" I simply agreed as they changed back into their car forms.

"Bye guys!" I waved at them "Shiva, come let's go!" We started walking back.

"WAIT!!!" Jason yelled from behind me. I turned around.

"Do you think we could, you know hang out? Get something to eat?" He asked desperately, his brothers head popping out from behind me.

"Not over my dead body!!" Ironhide answered behind us.

"Yes, that would be nice!" I smiled shyly, ignoring Ironhide.

"Cool!" All the boys said.

Getting in Bee, while making sure Shiva was in Ironhide, I waved to them when we started driving away from the cave. The brothers, Bruce and Alfred waved back to me.

When we got into the forest outside Bruce's cave, we made our way back to our base.

 


	3. New Year, New Friends

_This story includes Dick Grayson (Nightwing), Jason Todd (Red Hood), Tim Drake (Red Robin) and Damian Wayne (Robin)._

**Your PoV**

Walking towards Gotham Academy, I started to feel the pressure rising. What if no one likes me? The only people I know are the Waynes, well not even, we only met once at a gala because my dad forced me to go with him for 'impression purposes'.

I stopped once being in full view of the Acadamy Yikes that's huuuuuge! I thought. A crowd of students were walking into the school. Here goes nothing I said to myself again.

_\----Time Skip----_

"Class! This is our new student (Y/N) (L/N)." The teacher called out.

A few students greeted me before the teacher gestured to the Wayne with a white streak. He took his bag off of the table and smiled at me as I sat on the chair next to him.

"Long time no see!" he whispered once the teacher resumed her lesson.

"Which one are you again? Dick is it?" I asked, slightly harsher than intended.

"Ouch baby doll, I'm Jason!" he asked, faking a hurtful expression.

"Hilarious!" I smiled sarcastically.

After a few minutes of paying attention to the lesson, Jason whispered again "You up to go to Starbucks after school?"

"And why would I do that?" I smirked at him.

"Because I'm the most attractive Wayne in this class!" He flirted.

"What? There's another Wayne here?" I asked looking around.

"No! Don't get distracted by someone else's looks, mines are the best!" he put his arm around my shoulder so that I didn't turn around.

"Wait, no quite it!" I pushed him off, which nearly made him fall to the floor.

Looking around, I saw a familiar young boy who smiled at me when we made eye contact with him. I smiled back then turned back towards the board.

"I'm still hotter right?" He asked hopefully.

"Will you shut up if I say yes?" I deadpanned.

"Yes!!"

"Then yes!!"

He sighed, satisfied with my answer.

_\----Time Skip----_

This was my last lecture before the end of school. I must admit, it wasn't so bad after all.

I looked to my left to see Jason actually focusing on the lesson. To be honest, the lesson was interesting but I was getting bored. I was thinking about today, then another thought occurred to me. I nudged Jason to get his attention. he hummed in response.

"How old is Tim again?"

"Why you want to ask him out? You're way out of his league!" I rolled my eyes at his statement.

"I meant isn't he a little bit too young to be in this grade?"

"Yeah but he's a smarty pants!" Jason mocked, before concentrating back on the lesson. I sighed, looking around at the huge auditorium the physics teacher was using for our class today. I then looked behind me when hearing a faint call of my name. I turned my gaze to an area at the back of the auditorium and I examined Tim who was grinning cheekily and wildly waved in my direction, I smiled and turned back towards my notebook, feeling the heat rising to my cheeks.

"What are you blushing about?" Jason teased.

I just looked down, hiding behind my hand.

"Stop it, Jay!" I smiled shyly. His suspicions grew, after a few seconds, his eyes widened and he looked back to Tim, who was still smiling cheekily at my action, his gaze still on my with a light blush. He gave him the  _I'm watching you!_  gestured and the  _I saw her first and she's mine!_  look. Tim just shrugged at his action then acted as if he was paying attention to the lesson again.

_\----Time Skip----_

The lesson was finally interrupted by the bell. Everyone hurried outside to get away from school or go hang out with their friends. As I stood up from my seat to go home, Jason grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. He miscalculated his strength, making me fall in his lap, the action making my arms instinctively go around his neck. He smirked up at me with a proud expression.

"You never said yes to Starbucks!" he soothed, mesmerised.

Huffing, I thought for a few seconds before surrendering.

"Fiiine!" I sighed, rolling my eyes, a slight smile tugging at my lips, as I got off him.

"Yay!" he squeaked, getting up after me, doing a little victory dance. I giggled at his action.

A set of footsteps interrupted his victory dance. I turned around and saw Tim smiling at me. He stopped in front of us.

"Can I come with you guys?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Sure!" I chipped up."Hell no!" Jason said simultaneously. I then looked at Jason, an eyebrow raised. He pouted before huffing out "Whatever!" I smiled at him.

"You're such a dork!" I nudged him, chuckling. He kept his pout, wanting to show that he was still a little upset that I agreed, but his action was betrayed by a faint blush rising to his cheeks.

"HEY BROS!!!" Another excited voice called out. We all turned towards the entrance of the auditorium and saw an older boy and a shorter, younger looking boy.

"Oh Hell Nah! I've been wanting to do with (Y/N) for a coffee and I already to suffer through Tim, I don't need both of you too!" Jason complained, sliding an arm around my shoulder possessively.

"We all know you don't have a real chance with a girl Todd!" The youngest one stated.

"Oooooh! Burn Jason!!" The eldest added. I simply raised an eyebrow at the lot.

"I'm sorry am I encroaching on some brother bonding time?" I finally asked, raising my hands in surrender. "Should I leave?"

"No no no no no! Dick and Damian were simply leaving, taking Tim with them! Weren't you!?" He informed, glaring at his brothers.

"Why? What's happening?" Dick asked.

"Starbucks!" Tim and I said simultaneously.

"Date!!" Jason stated annoyed.

"It's not a date if both of us are going with her!" Tim argued, rolling his eyes.

"Can we come?" Dick asked, tried to persuade, attempting to do the puppy eyes.

"Sure!" I accepted.

"Nuuuuuh!" Jason sighed exasperatedly.

"Cool, do you want to come little D?" Dick asked.

"Tt" Damian responded.

"Whoo! Let's go then!" Dick pushed us to the exit.

"Okay okay we're going!" Jason surrendered.


	4. It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

_This fic includes Dick Grayson (Nightwing), Jason Todd (Red Hood), Roy Harper (Arsenal), Tim Drake (Red Robin), Damian Wayne (Robin), Bruce Wayne (Batman) and Alfred (the Badass Butler)._

_\------_

**3rd Person PoV**

"Guys!!!!! (Y/N) isn't answering her phone!" Dick whined.

"I'm sure Miss (Y/N) is fine!" Alfred reassured, taking a tray of empty teacups to the kitchen.

"But it's been 2 days!!!!!"

"Will you shut up if we took you to her apartment?" Jason snapped.

"Yes, I will!!!" Dick answered enthusiastically.

"I'm coming!" Damian said, hopping off the kitchen stool.

"So am I!" Tim added.

_\----Time Skip----_

**Jason's PoV**

After suffering through 15 minutes of Dick's constant worrying, we finally arrived at (Y/N)'s apartment. Tim knocked on the door. There was no answer.

"(L/N)!" Damian called out. Still no answer.

"Get away from the door!" I said. I knelt down and started picking the lock.

"Why don't we just break the door down?" Dick asked, nervous.

"Do you really want to deal with an angry (Y/N) when she finds out?" Damian asked raising an eyebrow.

"I see your point!" Dick agreed.

I managed to unlock the door and Tim eagerly made it fly open. We walked around her apartment but didn't manage to find (Y/N).

"What if she's gotten kidnapped!" Dick said frantically.

"Of course she isn't! We taught her how to defend herself, didn't we? She might have gone to the Manor whilst we were coming here!" I reasoned. Damian got his phone out and dialled Alfred.

"Wayne Manor!"

"Hello Pennyworth, it's Damian, we just wanted to know if (Y/N) arrived at the Manor!"

"No (Y/N) in sight Master Damian!" Alfred informed.

"Ok thanks, Alfred!" Tim said quickly, before hanging the phone up for Damian.

"She might be with Roy!!!" I exclaimed after a few seconds of thinking.

"Of course she would be with Roy!" Tim facepalmed. We all sighed, reassured.

"We should call him though!" I said, interrupting the short silence that followed Tim's statement. 

My brothers hummed in agreement whilst I took my phone out and dialled Roy. No answer.

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO US!?!?" Dick cried out, looking up at the ceiling as if this was an act of God.

"Pull yourself together Grayson!" Damian snapped, hitting the back of his head.

"I'll go see at our apartment!" I informed.

_\----Time Skip----_

I arrived at mine's and Roy's apartment.

"Wait here!" I told the guys as I stepped out of the car. I marched up the stairs and swiftly unlocked the front door.

"Yo ginger-fuck? You in here?" I yelled through the apartment. No answer, I paced around the apartment.

After unsuccessfully finding anything that could lead me to (Y/N), I went back to the car.

"Did you find anything?" Dick and Tim asked as I sat in the driver's seat.

"Nope!" I sighed "Not even Roy"

     

"What now?" Tim asked after a few moments of silence. No one answered until I heard shuffling in the back seat. Dick and I turned around and saw Damian looking for something.

"What are you doing Demon?" I asked. He ignored me.

"Baby D!!" Dick exclaimed, trying to get his attention. He still didn't respond, but finally found what he was looking for, his phone, then dialled a number.

"Who are you calling?" Dick whispered. Damian just stared at his eldest brother until someone picked up on the other end.

"Yes father it's me, do you happen to know where (Y/N) is? .... yes.... no, we've looked everywhere for her .... but- .... fine" He hung up but said nothing.

"SO?!?!" All three of us said in unison.

"He doesn't know where she is, but said it's better if we just go back to the Manor, it's getting late." The youngest explained.

"But we've been out for hours and we still haven't found her! Something MUST have happened to her!" Tim rationalised.

"We'll have a look in the cave!" I proposed.

_\----Time Skip----_

Arriving at the front gate, we all looked at the Manor, dumbfounded.

"When did this happen?" Tim asked.

"It's so beautiful!" Dick gasped.

The manor was illuminated with beautiful lights and the trees were decorated with the most beautiful Christmas decorations I have ever seen. After parking in front of the main entrance, we slowly made our way up the stairs towards Alfred, who was waiting for us to open the door.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Alfred smiled.

"Yeah! Who... How.... When did this happen?" Tim gaped.

"You will see!" He smiled opening the door to reveal (Y/N) and Roy.

All our eyes widened.

"SURPRISE!!!!!" They cheered.

"(Y/N)!!!!" Dick yelled, embracing her in a hug.

"Yeah! Where were you? We were worried sick! Why didn't you answer your phone! We've been looking everywhere for you! And why didn't you answer the phone ginger?!" I blurted out, finally turning my attention to Roy.

"Do you know what a surprise is?" (Y/N) defended, placing her hands on her hips.

"We spend two days organising this for you guys so get your ungrateful asses in here!" She shrieked. Roy smirked at us.

They both pulled us inside and threw us on the couch. A tall well lit Christmas tree was standing in the corner of the living room, surrounded by beautifully wrapped Christmas presents.

"Wooow!!" Dick squealed.

"Yeah, we know!" Roy grinned.

"We're watching The Polar Express!" (Y/N) informed excitedly.

"Yay!!" Tim and Dick danced. I simply fell into (Y/N)'s shoulder and groaned. She playfully smacked my chest.

"Get over it. Roy! You're watching it too!"

"Nah fuck it, let's just get drunk!" He said I hummed in (Y/N) sweater, I felt him get off the couch. (Y/N) then stood up, making me bury my face into the couch, and pulled Roy back onto the couch, sitting on both of us, making sure to not make us escape.

"We're watching it! Since both of you don't want to, you'll have this!" She said reaching for something in the box. A few moments later, a reindeer headband was placed onto our head.

"AH HELL NAH!" Roy exclaimed.

"OH HELL YES!!" (Y/N) said.

"If you don't stop acting like a baby I'll force you to put on ugly sweaters!" She added.

To that statement, we both froze. She smirked as she threw Santa hats to Dick, Tim and Damian.

"Why can't we wear Santa hats instead?!" Roy grumbled, to which I agreed, pouting. She then pressed the play button and sat comfortably on my chest and on Roy's lap.

"Merry Christmas bitches!" She squealed.

\-------------

Merry Christmas y'all!!!


	5. Tim, What Did You Do?!

_This fic includes Dick Grayson (_ _Nightwing_ _), Jason Todd (Red Hood), Tim Drake (Red Robin), Damian Wayne (Robin), Alfred (The Badass Butler) and Bruce Wayne (Batman)._

**3rd Person**

Dick, Jason and Damian were silently having breakfast, until they heard a little childish giggle coming from the hallway. Making nothing of it, they continued, until they heard the sound of footsteps echoing in the hallway. Turning around, they saw Tim.

"Hi guys!" He said nervously while scratching the back of his neck.

"Are you okay Timmy? You seem nervous!" Dick asked.

"Well um... I did a thing... and um... well... (Y/N) was in the room and..."

"What did you do to (Y/N)?!?!" Damian and Jason nearly yelled.

A sudden giggle and running footsteps echoed again through the hallway where a little girl ran in, smiling widely. She had (S/C) and (H/L) (H/C) hair.

"Who is that?" Damian asked, pointing at the toddler.

"It's...um... (Y/N)." Tim looked down to his feet.

"HOW DID YOU TURN HER INTO A KID?!?!?!?!" Jason yelled, which caught (Y/N)'s attention.

"Jayjay!!" She squealed, running towards him, her arms wide open. She hugged Jason's side and looked up at him. He stared down at her for a few seconds, then smiled down at her then picked her up and brought her closer to him. She wrapper her arms around his neck, and her legs around his torso. He held her by her waist, his legs holding her up on the stool.

"Tim, what did you do?" Dick asked after looking at Jason and (Y/N) play together for a few seconds.

"I don't really know, I wanted to try out something new but it kind of exploded and (Y/N) was in the room..."

"How comes you didn't get turned into a bigger baby?" Damian asked.

"I don't know." Tim answered, glaring at the youngest brother.

"Can you fix it?" Dick asked.

"I don't know." Tim said, looking at the small toddler. "But I will try!" He added, walking towards the cave.

Dick and Damian sat back at the kitchen table and watched Jason feed (Y/N).

"When did you become a big softie?" Dick teased.

"Since (Y/N)'s in the picture." He deadpanned, never gazing in the direction of his brothers.

"Do you realise Father is going to kill us if he finds out?!" Damian stated.

The two eldest brothers stared at the youngest one with a blank expression until their eyes grew wide.

"Shit!!!" Jason yelled, standing up while letting (Y/N) stand up on the ground.

"Langwage!" (Y/N) punched his arm.

"Ouch!!" Jason exclaimed, surprised at how strong this toddler was. She then rubbed her eyes tiredly and walked drunkenly towards Damian.

"Up!" She yawned, lifting her arms up.

"No I don't want t-"

"UUUP!!" She insisted, jumping up slightly. Rolling his eyes, he picked her up and started walking down to the cave, followed by Dick and Jason, who were smiling at her cuteness.

After arriving at the cave, Damian sat down on a chair, a sleepy (Y/N) in his arms. He rubbed her back slowly as she fell asleep on his shoulder.

"Any luck?" Jason asked.

"I can't really find anything that can undo it but everything that I used wears off after a while." Tim explained.

"So we simply wait?" Jason sighed. Tim nodded. The three brothers looked at Damian and (Y/N) and silently looked at the pair.

"Good God another one?" A familiar voice snapped the boys out of their trance and woke (Y/N) up."

"No Alfred, that's (Y/N)!" Tim sighed.

"Alfie!!!!" The toddler squealed, running to the butler, full of energy again.

"Oh my poor dear!" Alfred exclaimed, giving her a cookie that was on his tray. She hugged him, then went back to Damian and kissed his cheek, which took everyone by surprise.

"Thwanks Dami bird!" She said, skipping towards Dick. A small smile spread on the blood son's face as he lightly caressed his cheek.

"Can I go on your back Dickie?" She asked shyly.

"Of course you can sweet pea!" Dick cooed. He carried her to a chair, where she then jumped onto his back and continued munching on the cookie.

"What will happen when Master Bruce finds out?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah.. we're hoping he won't know before she turns back!" Tim explained. The butler only raised his eyebrow at his 'very well thought out' plan, before walking back out of the cave, to the kitchen.

"Gwys can we watch Anastasia?!?!" (Y/N) squeaked out after finishing her cookie.

Jason and Damian groaned, earning a glare from Tim and Dick.

"It's okay, we'll watch it with you!" Dick chipped up, crouching down to her level after letting her slipped to the floor.

"But I want to watch it will all of you!!" She pouted.

"Pwease?!" She added after a few moments of silence, making sure to add the puppy eyes. Jason and Damian groaned again but agreed.

"Yaaay!!" She exclaimed excitedly, running towards Tim. She didn't have to say anything before he lifted her up and place her on his shoulders. They all paced out of the cave and towards the living room. They sat down, her back on Jason's chest and her legs on Tim, and enjoyed the movie.

**\----------Time Skip---------**

_A few hours later..._

Bruce finally came back to the Manor, and started marching towards the cave. He stopped upon seeing a sight that will always make his heart melt. The family friend, laying on her stomach, on the boys' legs, all of them sleeping peacefully.

"Should I wake them up Sir?" Alfred asked from behind him.

"No, let them sleep, they'll go on patrol tomorrow" He smiled.

"Very well Sir, it's only The Dark Knight himself then." The butler agreed. Bruce nodded in agreement.

"I'll go prepare the suit then." He informed, walking towards the cave.

_Thank God Bruce didn't see one of our few family friends as a little child!_  The butler thought.

_\----Time Skip----_

_The next morning..._

"No seriously (N/N), you were the cutest kid I had ever seen!" Jason laughed at the dining table.

"I'd give anything to go through another day like that!" Dick teased. Tim gave an apologetic look to a pouty (Y/N).

"Well at least someone enjoyed my little self!" I mumbled, earning snickers from Damian and Jason.

"I must admit Miss (Y/N), it was quite the sight!" Alfred intervened, smiling as he place a tray of food on the table before strolling back to the kitchen.

"I'm telling Roy when he gets here!" Jason chuckled. (Y/N)'s eyes widened before she stood up and started wrestling Jason.

"Don't you dare!!!!"


	6. The Joker x Reader x Batboys - “Hiding From The King”

****

**Your PoV**

"So you understood the plan (Y/N)?" Bruce asked.

"Do I have to?" I asked nervously

"Yeah does she have to father?" Damian added.

"It's the only way to lure the Joker out and send him to Arkham." He explained.

"Yeah and then he will escape and then come for her as she will know about Batman!" Jason said furiously.

None of the boys like this plan neither did I for that matter. I was willing to help 'for the greater good' but I didn't want to get involved with the Joker, after what he did to Jason, I couldn't bear the thought of standing in front of the man that tore his world apart.

"Isn't there another plan?" Dick asked

"Yeah! A plan B sounds good!" Roy added.

"There has to be a better plan!" Tim looked up from his computer.

"No, it's fine!" I interrupted. Taking a breath, "I'll do it!"

"What? No! Absolutely not! What if you get killed? Or worse? Don't do it, there's another way! Bruce isn't being reasonable!!" Jason rambled on.

"Jay, I'll have you guys!" I reassured, stroking his cheek.

_\----Time Skip----_

Nervously walking into the Joker's club, I looked around, admiring the place. The club was dimly lit, with private booths with floors made of purple and green velvet, shiny golden tables and chandeliers. Many people were dancing, not giving a care in the world. I quickly scanned the club, spotting Jason and Roy at a table, locking eyes with Roy, I saw him smile and wave in my direction than looking at Jason, who sent me a wink. I smiled faintly in response. Looking around again I saw Dick at the bar discreetly looking in my direction, smirking lightly as I spotted him. Then my gaze averted to the madman in his private booth. His gazed pierced through me, I've never felt so vulnerable. My heart beat started picking up its pace as I walked towards the dance floor started swaying my hips to the music.

 

  


 

**Dick's PoV**

_Wow!_  I thought.

"Damn!! I didn't know (Y/N) could get any hotter than she already is!" Roy exclaimed through the earpiece.

"Guys! Focus, we need to keep an eye on the Joker!" I snapped.

"Well, why are you still staring at (Y/N) then?" Jason asked cockily.

"All of you! Concentrate on the mission!" Tim interrupted.

"You don't see what we see replacement! You're in front of a computer in the cave!" Jason barked.

"I don't care! Just get on with it! (Y/N) might get kidnapped if you guys don't follow the plan!" Tim explained.

Hearing a sigh through the earpiece, "Yeah you're right!" Jason agreed.

**Your PoV**

Getting tired of dancing, I decided to go sit down. Leaving the dancefloor, I made my way to a free table until I was stopped by a tall man in a tuxedo.

"The boss wants to see you!" He simply stated. My heart beat started increasing again and I could feel myself getting pale. When he saw I wasn't budging, he grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the private booth. I looked towards Jason and Roy who gave me a slightly worried look but nodded in my direction before I disappeared into the booth.

When I was stopped being dragged by the man, I turned my gaze back in front of me, where the green head gangster was looking back at me with his insane smile, studying my movements. I would be lying if I said he isn't intimidating.

 

  


 

"Long time since we talk together, privately." He said.

I only nodded in response, unable to form proper words.

"I would have expected someone like you to not show up for my invitation." He explained.

"Well, I figured you would kill me if I didn't show up at all!" I said, surprising myself at my sudden confidence.

"You're a smart one aren't ya?!" He asked rhetorically.

"But what makes you think I won't kill you tonight?"

"Well, I don't think you would have gone through all the trouble of sending me an invitation if you are just going to kill me in the end," I explained. He smirked in response.

"Anyway, what is it you invited me for?" I asked, going straight to the point.

"I wanted you to join me!" He stated. "I know about you and how skilled you are and I think we could make a lot of money!" He proposed.

"You mean steal money!" I corrected slightly aggressively.

"And if I don't want to?" I asked.

"I don't think ya understand that it is not a proposition, more of an obligation!" He clarified.

 

  


 

"Well, I'm not accepting your 'not so much of a proposition!" I challenged.

"I can either kill you or torture you. No, actually, I'll just do to you what I did to Batman's second Robin, you remember that?" He asked, changing his mind. My eyes simply widened. Unable to think of a solution, I just stood up and ran to the exit. Without looking behind me, I quickly scanned Jason and Roy's table, they were nowhere to be seen, looking towards the bar, Dick was not there either.

I ran into the streets, as fast as one could in a dress until I tuned into an alley. I could hear my heartbeat in my ear when I heard footsteps coming from the direction of the club. Backing further into the alley, I hear a light thump behind me, without any time to turn around, a red hand was on my mouth and an arm around my waist before my feet left the ground and I was pulled upwards.

Once I was on the rooftop, I was spun around to come face to face with Arsenal and Red Hood right behind him.

"Guys!!" I exclaimed, relief taking over me. I bought both of them closer and hugged them tightly for a few seconds. Then Arsenal let go and went to the edge of the building to keep an eye on the activity below. Red Hood could feel I was still a little stressed and cold. He took his jacket off and put it on me before bringing me closer to him. He slowly caressed my hair which helped me steady my breathing a bit. After half an hour, the Batmobile arrived and the boys helped me back into the alley. The door opened up to reveal Batman and Robin.

 

  


 

"I'm getting (Y/N) back to the cave, Red Hood, make sure all of you get back safely, including Robin!" He explained. "Nightwing managed to put a tracker on the Joker, he's already back at the cave."

Red Hood accompanied me to the passenger side of the vehicle while Robin got out.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah! thank you!" he gave me a quick hug before walking towards Arsenal. I quickly gestured to Red Hood to take his jacket back but he refused. He ushered me in with Batman, before I knew it, we were driving back to the cave.

 

  


 


	7. The Joker x Reader x Batboys - “Hiding From The King” [Part 2]

**\----**

_Red Hood accompanied me to the passenger side of the vehicle while Robin got out._

_"Are you ok?" he asked._

_"Yeah! thank you!" he gave me a quick hug before walking towards Arsenal. I quickly gestured to Red Hood to take his jacket back but he refused. He ushered me in with Batman before I knew it, we were driving back to the cave._

\--------

_That evening...._

Patiently waiting in the Batcave, I looked up at the Batcomputer, waiting for a reply from any of them. That was until Alfred came down with hot chocolate and biscuits.

"Thank you, Alfred, you know me so well!" I smiled as he handed me the mug.

"It's my pleasure Miss (Y/N)!" He nodded before sitting down beside me.

**************

After a few hours of having a deep conversation with Alfred, the men finally came back.

"The Joker is finally in Arkham!" Batman sighed in relief as he jumped out of the Batmobile.

Robin, Red Robin and Nightwing soon followed behind. Looking at Nightwing, who was wearing a giant grin on his face, skipped towards me happily.

"Soooo, you wanna have dinner, maybe go see a movie?" He asked enthusiastically, his arm around my shoulder.

"Smooth Grayson!" Robin muttered.

  


 

Before I could answer Dick's question, the roaring of an engine caught our attention.

Turning towards the entrance of the cave, Red Hood and Arsenal descended from their motorcycles with bags of a takeout food in both their hands.

"No need, we have everything here!" He exclaimed, raising his arms to emphasise the amount of takeaway food they bought.

"Alfred? Since when do you serve hot chocolate?" Tim inquired from behind us, his gaze on my cup.

Turning around, I saw the eldest and the two youngest brothers with a shocked expression on their faces.

"Since Miss (Y/N) has requested it!" He answered nonchalantly.

"And you've accepted it?" Dick gasped.

"Well she is the only one that has decent manners and that does not act like a spoiled brat!" he answered again. "She deserves what she requests, you only get tea!" He informed.

"Damn!" Jason and Roy whispered whilst Alfred walked away, his tray in his hands.

Looking back at them, I simply smirked, then strolled in Alfred's direction.

_\----Time Skip----_

_A few evenings later...._

**Your PoV**

I was watching TV between Damian and Tim. Since the whole Joker incident, I've been spending more time at the mansion with the boys. But now, I was starting to fall asleep. Damian already was, on my lap. Half of my body was on Tim's chest. I don't know if Tim was sleeping too but I gradually felt him lay his chin on my head, his arms around my waist relaxing slightly.

"It's late!" A gruff voice called out from behind the couch, making all of us jump. Turning around, we saw Batman looking at us. Jason was in his Red Hood suit, only in his domino mask, his helmet under his arm and Roy, also in full suit. They were both smirking at our reaction.

Looking at my phone, my eyes widened at the time.

"Crap!!" I jumped off the couch, nearly making Damian fall off of it.

I rushed to the kitchen and grabbed my stuff before heading to the front door.

"Bye guys!" I yelled, the sound of the door slamming shut following soon after.

**Jason's PoV**

Keeping in mind what Roy and I just looked at made me smirk once again. When Bats proceeded towards the cave, Roy came towards me.

"That was a nice ass!" He smirked mischievously.

I only smiled in response and nodded.

"Just don't say it in front of Bruce, he'll kill us!" I explained.

"You're his kid and I'm his kid's best friend, there is no way he will kill us, man!" Roy defended.

"Well, he considers (Y/N) more as a daughter than anything else, his only daughter actually, so yeah, he will kill us," I informed.

"Well, then we will just have to keep it for ourselves," Roy smirked.

"Don't make it too obvious!" I warned.

"Only around Bruce, Damian and Tim!" Roy agreed.

"Why not Dick?" I asked, confused.

"You've seriously never seen him check her out?" Roy asked in disbelief.

"No."

"He's not very discreet about it. Every time (Y/N) walks around he checks her out!" the redhead complained.

"And we don't?" I grinned.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." He gestured.

A set of hurried footsteps came up behind us. Turning around, a black and blue figure scurried towards us.

"Yeah instead of pointing out how great I am at being obvious when checking (Y/N) out, get on your motorcycle!" Dick, well Nightwing hurried sarcastically.

  


 

"What? Why?"

"Joker's escaped and we need to make sure (Y/N) is safe!!"

> _\----Time Skip----_

**Your PoV**

Listening to my music whilst walking back to my apartment, I strolled through Gotham, back to my apartment. As time passed, I had a gut feeling that something was wrong. There was no one in the streets. No police officers, no gangs, nothing. As I created scary scenarios in my head, the atmosphere became thicker and I was getting nervous. After being in sight of my apartment block, I looked behind me after having the feeling that I was being followed. But there was nobody there. Turning back around, I jumped and unintentionally punched a figure that appeared in front of me. I froze, wide-eyed at the figure in front of me. That is until I heard two other voices burst out laughing.

"Oh my god Nightwing, I'm so sorry!" I caressed his cheek.

"Ha! That was hilarious!" Red Hood laughed, unable to breathe properly.

"If only I taped that!" Arsenal breathed out on the verge of tears.

  


 

"It's ok (Y/N)!" Dick smiled, caressing my cheek with a wide grin on his face, making me blush.

After the two younger boys stopped laughing, I asked.

"Why are you here?"

"Joker's just escaped and we wanted to be sure you are safe," Dick informed.

"Yeah, we decided to keep an eye on you for a while." Arsenal added.

"Guys, I'm sure he'll be wanting to have a nice relaxing sleep at his place before coming for me," I reassured. Turning back to my apartment, I was unable to take three steps forwards after a big explosion went off in front of us. Jason and Dick quickly pulled me behind them, Arsenal snaking an arm around my waist. His back protecting anything that would come from behind us.

I was unable to speak when staring at my now burning apartment.

After a few minutes of silence, sirens pierced the air, making the boys quickly pick me up and run to their motorcycles. Jason put me in front of him before starting his vehicle and driving off, Nightwing and Arsenal right behind us.

"You'll be staying with us until the Joker is dealt with permanently!" He simply stated. All four of us headed to the mansion.

 


	8. The Joker x Reader x Batboys - “Hiding From The King” [Part 3]

 

__

_Your PoV  "You'll be staying with us until the Joker is dealt with permanently!" He simply stated. All four of us heading to the mansion._

\----------

**Your PoV**

We finally got back to the manison.

"(L/N)!" Damian yawned, clearly tired of the sitution as he walked straight into me. I put my arms around his shoulders as I gently ruffled his hair. He gradually brought his arms up, to leave them to settle around my waist.

"You should get to sleep! So that you'll have energy tomorrow!" A gruff voice answered from the Batcomputer.

"Should we all?" I asked. Batman looked away for a minute.

"I mean, this whole situation has put us all under pressure, the only way we can find a solution is by getting some sleep, and by that I mean all of us!" I explained, looking at Tim when saying the last part. He simply looked at his feet. I turned back to Batman, who was still processing my train of thought.

"You're right." He sighed. "Bed time kids!" He ordered while getting up. The boys started to make their way out of the cave, leaving them out of hearing range.

"That means you too Bruce." I stated, turning back to him.

"One of us has to keep an eye on the Joker's activity." He explained. Wanting no further argument, I nodded, already grateful that he let the boys catch up on some sleep. I then proceeded to walk out of the cave.

**3rd Person PoV**

"How can we keep an eye on (Y/N) if we're sleeping? What if she gets kidnapped whilst we are sleeping?" Dick asked frantically.

"Oh, I've got an idea!" Roy answered.

> _\--------Time Skip------_

_The next morning…_

I slowly woke up in a very comfortable Wayne-bought mattress. As I gradually became conscience, I realised that there were extra weights on my bed.

  


 

I looked around, making sure to move as little as possible. I glanced upwards, distinguishing a little figure. The longer I looked at it, the easier it was to tell who was, Damian. He was curled up on my pillow, and was using himself as my pillow. I somehow slept comfortably on his back. I then glanced to my stomach, where I saw a sleeping Tim, or who I assume was a sleeping Tim, as his face was buried in my stomach. I then looked on my right, were a drooling Dick was sleeping on my shoulder, somehow. Then I made out another head on top of Tim’s. It had a white streak. Poor Tim was squished by Jason. Finally, Roy was sleeping, undisturbed on my legs.

“Good morning (Y/N)” Tim moaned, his voice muffled by my stomach.

“Good morning!” I whispered. Four other voices hummed in response. They all drunkenly stood up an helped me get out of bed. We all walked to the kitchen, where the blinds were still, thankfully, shut. We sat at the dining table and just waited in silence, helping us to rub off the sleep from our eyes. That is until Alfred came out of the kitchen.

"Good morning Masters and Miss (Y/N)!" He welcomed. A bit too loud for freshly-woken up 'teens'.

"Good morning Alfred!" I yawned. The other boys didn't respond so I kicked the nearest pair of feet, earning a groan. The others groaned after him, not wanting to suffer the same wrath. Alfred simply chuckled as he placed the neatly decorated trays on the table.

"My my it is dark in here!" He exclaimed. My eyes widened. I quickly covered my eyes before rays of light pierced the dining area. It became chaos. Groans, thumps and hisses resonated through the Manor. As my vision slowly adjusted to the light. I saw bodies laying on the floor as if they were dead. I laughed as Alfred chuckled.

"Drama queens!" I mumbled.

> _\-----------Time Skip----------_

_After breakfast..._

I went back to my room and got changed. I decided to take it slow and read a book while the boys went to investigate on the Joker. I sighed when my reading was interrupted by my phone's ringtone. I turned it on to find that I had a message. I opened it but frowned when seeing who it was, Private Number. But soon my eyes widened when reading the message:

" _I'm coming for you sweets ~ J_ "

I ran down to the cave as fast as I could. Once I got down there, everyone looked at me filled with concern.

"(Y/N) what is it?" Dick asked. I was unable to form words as I felt a painful lump forming in my throat. I simply handed him the phone. His eyes furrowed once he read the message and paced to Bruce.

"This phone can't be tracked right?" He asked. Bruce only shook his head as he took the phone out of Dick's hands.

"Tim, I need you to track the source of this message now!" Bruce deadpanned. I tried to steady my breathing as I started to feel as if I was hyperventilating. Jason paced to me, giving me a big bear hug. Damian looked at me from a chair next to Bruce, with a look of confusion and sadness. He looked lost and unaware of what he could do. Roy just sat in the corner, glaring at my phone, trying to find a plan to stop this ongoing crisis. Jason softly kissed my forehead as I brought him closer to me. He hugged tighter in response.

"It's okay, we're going to help you through this, I promise!" He cooed, swaying us slightly.

  


 

"Thanks Jay." I whispered to him as I relaxed.

"It's my pleasure." He sighed, rubbling circles in my back.  

"(Y/N), I'd like you to stay at the GCPD whilst we go find the Joker!" Bruce informed.

"What? No the GCPD can't do shit against the Joker!" Jason cursed, letting me go but always standing between me and Bruce.

"It's the safest way, if she stays here, our secret identities are revealed and there will be no way we could get her back. She needs protection!"

"I'll stay with her!" Roy deadpanned.

"No. We need to find him." Bruce simply stated.

"What are your priorities? You're willing to risks (Y/N)'s life just to put the Joker back into Arkham?" Jason accused.

"Cuz last time I checked, (Y/N) did as she was told to put the Joker behind bars and look where we are now!" Jason spat. I walked towards him and grabbed his arm.

"Jason," I called in a low voice. He gazed at me, taking in my stern look while I caressed his arm.

"What choice do we have?" I asked rhetorically in the same tone. He looked away and huffed while clenching his jaw. But finally relaxed and nodded.

> _\---------Time Skip--------_

_At the GCPD...._

"The Joker wants her, keep her safe while we take him down." Batman explained to Gordon. Before he jumped in the Batmobile and raced away. Jim sighed as he rubbed his scalp, turning back and examining me.

"You'll have to stay in my office, there are no windows that give on the roads and alleys." He explained. I nodded gratefully. He accompanied me to his office. His action was cut short when the sound of bullets echoed through the Police Department. Glancing back, policemen were being shot down as masked men came marching in. A hand tugged at my arm. I looked in front of me, where Jim hurried me to his office.

"Hide under my desk!" He ordered.

"That won't be necessary!" A gruff voice sounded from behind us. The Madman himself stood in all his glory, pacing towards me as I walked backwards, trying to keep the same distance between us. That is, until my back hit the wall. My eyes grew wide as the Joker's second in command knock Gordon out. I shut my eyes as I felt the warmth of a hand extend towards my neck. My eyes shot open when the hand squeezed my neck.

"You're coming with me!" The Joker cracked his maniacal smile as he took a handkerchief out of his pocket and stuffed it to my face. The sent made my eyes water and my throat burn as I enhaled it through my nose. My vision started becoming blurry and my mind fuzzy as I felt myself go limp. Arms supported me as I fell against someone. 

  


 

The last thing that echoed through my ears was,

"Good night, sleep tight sweetheart!" 

 


	9. The Joker x Reader x Batboys - “Hiding From The King” [Part 4]

\----------------

_The last thing that echoed through my ears was,_

_"Good night, sleep tight sweetheart!"_

_\----------------  
_

**Warnings:**  Angst maybe, violence, slightly obscure themes, kidnapping, unhealthy amount of switching point of views.

\------

**Your PoV**

A painful ache inhabited my skull as I tried to open my eyes, but the single neon light above me blinded me. The recurring buzz of the light travelled through my ears and vibrated around my brain as I tried to sit up from the cold surface under me. I licked my now chapped lips as I started inspecting my surroundings. Chills ran up and down my spine as the darkness surrounding me, I swalloed the painful lump in my throat and tried to steady my breathing. The longer I examined the room, the more I could feel the goosebumps forming at the surface of my skin. From what I could see, the walls were a dirty concrete colour, with dry red stains in parts,  _God I hope it’s not blood!_  I thought, gritting my teeth. I sat still, trying to seem inexistent and hoping that the dangerous people who took me would forget about me. My stomach started trembling at the cold, my nose and ears felt frozen. I curled myself in a ball and tried to warm myself up. I sighed as it was no use, the wall I that supporting my back sucked the little body heat I was producing. I held my legs closer, closing my eyes and trying to take my mind off my situation, hoping it was just a horrible nightmare. My eyes started to watering as I thought of the memoried I had with the boys. Tear drops started falling from my eyes as I knew that it would never be the same after this, if I’m still alive. Part of me hoped that they would find me and bring me home.

My breathing hitched when I heard the increasing sound of footsteps. I cowered back into my corner, hoping that whoever was coming in my direction was simply going past. I stopped breathing when the footsteps stopped and the doorknob starting rotating. The door made a grinding noise as it opened, revealing the same man that ordered me to follow him to the Joker in the club. He was still wearing a tuxedo and a purple tie. He walked towards me, with a plate of food.

“Here you go,” He said in a low voice, which was oddly comforting. He handed the plate to me as he crouched down at my level. 

“Thank you!” I whispered, my voice painfully sore. He stood back up and started walking away, until he looked back at my weak figure before sighing. He turned back towards the door and increased his pace. He disappeared, leaving the door wide open. My mind raced with thoughts  _Shoud I make a run for it?_  But that question was quickly answered when he came back in with a dark red material. He gently set it beside me, then walked back out without glimsing at me. Locking the door behind him. I gazed upon the fabric. It was soft. I put it around me. Even though I was terrified, I slightly relaxed as I draped the blanket around me.

  


_Back At The Cave..._

**3rd Person PoV**

“I can’t find her...” Tim whispered from the computer.

“I can’t belive I let this happen!” Jason mumbled from a chair, holding his head in his hand.

“I’m going to make a few calls to see who can help us out!” Batman stated.

“It’s not your fault Jaybird!” Roy reassured.

“You okay little D?” Dick asked from the other side of the cave.

“Tt, I’ve been better..” He simply answered. Looking at his feet.

“We’ll find her little D!” Dick reassured.

“We better!” He simply stated.

“A few members of the League have agreed to help.” Batman informed, sitting back in his chair.

“Who?” Roy asked, shooting up from his crouching position beside Jason.

“Diana, Arthur and Barry!” He answered.

“That’s a start,” Jason mumbled.

_Back in the room..._

**Your PoV**

I shivered at the thought of what might happen to me.  _How long have I been here? Am I going to stay here until I starve to death?_  My breathing hitched once I heard footsteps again, not the one from the Joker’s first man, they were quicker and heavier. The door opened and my eyes widened. I slowly brought myself closer as the madman’s eyes followed my movements. He crouched down at my level.

“Ya made a decision yet?” I opened my mouth to talk, but simply looked when I didn’t have the energy to speak.

“Too tired hmm?” I didn’t answer. Gazing upon my fearful expression, he talked again.

“Scared eh?” He chuckled.

“If you join me, you won’t have to be. We would be invincible. You could be my queen. With your level of skill and fierceness and my men and money, we could get the whole world at our feet.” He explained.

“And you won’t ever have the feeling of being forgotten, because that’s what you have now hmm?” 

“And turn me into a Harley? I don’t want to become a sick psycho like any of you! I don’t want to become a sex symbol for you to display in your club on the basis that it’s love!? That’s not love that power! You want to show how powerful you are by ‘making’ someone fall in love with you! But we all know that you only show how big of a monster you are!” I barked. He smiled at my outburst, but his sadistic smile soon turned into a frown as he slapped me across the face. I gasped as he put his hand around my neck and applied pressure to it. He lifted me off of the ground.

“You belong to me whether you like it or not, you will do as I say with no second thought. If you dare question my methods, I will do much worse than what I did to the second robin.” He let me go, making me fall to the floor. He walked out of the room as I choked to try and get air back into my lungs. 

“Frost, keep an eye on her!” The Joker ordered. 

“You only get to have a nice room when you start having decent manners!” He added, turning towards me one last time before shutting the door. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. 

 

_Back at the cave..._

**3rd Person PoV**

“I think I found (Y/N)’s location!” Barry exclaimed once he raced back into the cave.

“Let’s move!” Diana stated.

  


_\------Time Skip------_

**Your PoV**

The door opened again.

“Ya goin’ to be hard to crack doll, but have no fear. In the meantime, why don’t you tell me the Bat’s identities, along with his little birdies!” He cackled. I shook my head in response.

“Hm!” He hummed. “Guess I’ll have to make you sing.” He smiled. Opening a box full of metal ustensils and looking for an appropriate tool.

“Too small, too harmless. Frosty, put her in the other room, this is too easy for her!” He ordered. The man that was previously decently nice to me, gave me a worried look before lifting me up from the floor, and pushing me towards an unknown room. He stood in front of the door. I looked back at him. He simply sighed when I gave him a confused look. 

  


“I’m sorry kid, but what he’s about to do is the same as what he did to Harley. I would help you but I can’t” He explained.

“Why are you so nice? Why would a good man like you work for a monster like the Joker?” I asked.

“It’s not always that simple, I didn’t really have a choice.” 

“Wh-”

“Thanks Frosty, I’ll take it from here!” The Joker informed, walking into the room. He nodded and gazed at me before walking out.

“Now now, where were we?” He asked rhetorically. He strapped me to a metal table and took metal rods, one in each hand.

“What’s that?” I asked, my eyes wide.

  


“You’ll  _feel_  it very soon!” He cackled, turning a box that was connected to the metal rods. It made a loud buzzing sound. Within seconds, he placed them on my temples. Electricity dashed through me, making me release a bloodcurdling scream. His action was halted when gunshots and loud thumps resonated in the hallway. I began to fall into unconsiousness as the door slammed open. My eyes closed. Loud footsteps came towards me, but my brain shut down soon after.

 


	10. The Joker x Reader x Batboys - “Hiding From The King” [Part 5]

———

_My eyes closed. Loud footsteps came towards me, but my brain shut down soon after._

———

**Your PoV**

My eyes opened gradually but my head was hurting like hell. I slowly moved my arms and legs, trying to ignore the pain, I caressed the surface I was laying on. I smiled as I felt a soft comfortable fabric. 

“She’s moving!!” A voice whisper yelled. As my eyes focused, I distinguished Tim waking up a sleeping Damian and Jason that was sleeping on the floor, their heads on the matress. They were both snoring softly. I heard a content sigh on my other side and slowly turned towards it. Dick was looking down at me with a wide smile on his face, he was slowly caressing my forehead. My eyes fluttered at the feeling. He kissed my forehead and rubbed his thumb along my cheek.

“You’re going to be okay (N/N)!” He soothed. I smiled in response, then looked back to Tim and the two sleeping brothers. But the latter were now wide awake and staring intently at me. Jason smiled and took my hand in his and kissed it. 

“How are you feeling?” Damian asked. 

“I’ll live!” I chocked out, my voice raspy from the screaming. He smiled sadly at me. I started getting up.

“Woah, hey easy girl, you’re legs haven’t recovered from the shock, you’ll be sitting down for a week at most!” Jason said. 

“Can I at least get up in my bed?” I asked. he looked at Tim, who simply shrugged.

“Okay!” He said standing up. He and Dick slowly pulled my upper body so that my back was resting against the headboard. 

“I’ll go get the others!” Jason said, standing up and walking out of my special Wayne residence room.

“Do you think, since there is enough space in your bed for an additional five people, that we could, you know, watch a movie?” Dick asked nervously.

“Yes!!!” I answered enthusiastically.

“Great!!” He squealed, a wide grin on his face.

“Tim, go get the movies, Damian, the food!!” He ordered.

“Stay here!” He said. I rolled my eyes at his statement, which made his laugh. 

“Sorry, you can’t!” He chuckled, scratching his forehead.

He went to the boys’ rooms and took each on of their pillows. Soon, footsteps echoed through the hallway. Jason arrived with Roy followed by Dick with the pillows and quilts.

“Hey girllll!” Roy mocked, giving me a big hug and a exaggerated kiss on the cheek. Dick carefully pushed me forwards, neatly placing the pillows on the bed. Jason took this opportunity to settle himself down behind me. I layed back, feeling his chest agaisnt my back.

“Ahh, how comfortable!” Jay sighed. Dick settled himself beside Jason, while Roy layed on the other side of me. Tim came soon after with a huge pile of movies. Damian right behind him, a huge tub of popcorn hiding his face. He handed it to me, then proceeded to climb on the bed. I lifted my arms in the air as he layed on me.

  


 

“Does it hurt when I’m like this?” He asked looking up at me.

“No, don’t worry, it’s only when you move.” I explained. He hummed before slowly laying his back against my chest. He took the packet of popcorn back and started eating. We all stared at Tim as he looked through the movies.

“Hurry up replacement!” Jason sighed.

“I’m going, I’m going!” He said. He finally chose a movie and put it in the DVD player. He layed on Dick and we started watching the movie.

_—–Time Skip —–_

**Bruce PoV**

“We need to find a place to lock up the Joker permanently. (Y/N) can’t keep fearing for her life everytime the Joker escapes, she deserves a better life!” Diana argued.

I rubbed my forehead in thought as we walked in one of the hallway of the Manor.

“She’s a good kid, especially for the boys!” Arthur agreed.

I sighed, “So what are you suggesting I do?” I asked.

“Well-” Diana stopped in the middle of her sentence and awed as she looked in (Y/N)’s room.

She was laying on Jason, sleeping peacefully. Jason’s head was in (Y/N)’s neck and he snored softly, tightening slightly his grip around her for a few seconds before relaxing again. (Y/N) was in a similar position, she was hugging Damian tightly, who was also returning the action, and layed her head on his. Both Dick and Roy was leaning against Jason’s shoulder, Dick hugging Tim tightly as well.

“Aww they’re so cute!” Barry cooed.

  


 

“D’you see what I mean Bats?” Arthur smirked. I rolled my eyes at his reaction. Diana tip toed in the room, discreetly taking the remote out of Tim’s hand and turned the TV off. She then turned the light off and closed the door.

“Let them sleep.” She said.

We walked away, a huge grin on Barry’s face.

“What is it?” I asked.

“That was just so cute!” He said, a little dorky laugh following his statement. 

“Go home before I regret meeting you guys!” I ushered. Barry laughed as he rushed away. Arthur smiled as he walked out of the Manor. 

“See you soon Bruce!” Diana said before catching up to Arthur.

———-

That’s the end people! Let me know what you think! And any idea you would want me to write!!

 


	11. Inappropriate Mission

_This fic includes Wally West (Kid Flash), Connor Kent (Superboy), Dick Grayson (Nightwing), Jason Todd (Red Hood), Roy Harper (Arsenal) and Tim Drake (Red Robin)._

**A/N:**  Saw this beautiful fanart and  _had_  to make a fic out of it! Obviously you are all at a mature age! Adding Wally cuz he isn't in the group one v v! Beautiful fanart does not belong to me!

**Warning:** Implied smut, strip teasing, no nudity though!

\----------

**Your PoV**

"This is a bad idea!" I said nervously.

"Yeah, we don't really have to be half naked to do this!" Tim added, scratching the back of his neck.

"Do you want to catch this guy or not?" Jason asked. Connor and I huffed at the same time.

"Surely there must be another way than being naked, am I the only one thinking rationally?" I asked.

"I agree with (Y/N)!" Connor stated. 

"So do I!" Tim said, he turned to the two gingers and Jason, expecting an answer.

"I don't mind being half naked around ladies!" Roy smirked. Wally dashed to my side and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah! You'll be strip teasing too right? At the end of the day, why don't we agree on a service for a service." He winked. I looked at him an eyebrow raised, then pushed him off of me, making him fall to the ground. He looked up at me, shocked, but his shit eating grin soon reappeared on his face. I rolled my eyes as Wally got back up. Jason smirked as he saw me narrow my eyes.

"You in?" He asked in a low voice.

"Fine, I'm in!" I sighed.

_\------Time Skip-----_

I tried to breathe normally as I walked down the main road to the club. Even though I won't have to strip tease for people, I will have to pole dance and I still have to wear a revealing outfit. I sighed as I began to feel exposed due to the cold breeze hitting my skin. I took a deep breath as I saw the entrance of the club. When the security guard stopped me and asked for my inscription, I answered.

"My name's (Y/N) and I'm doing a trial for pole dancing, I received a call and I was said to tell you that it's from Ted Garrett!" I explained. He nodded and let me threw before pressing on his earpiece and mumbling something to someone on the other line. He then opened the door for me and I was met with blaring music and half naked people on platforms. The stench of sweat and alcohol made me gag slighly. I walked towards the bar but a really attractive lady who stopped me.

"Hi! You must be (Y/N), I'm Joanne." She presented. I nodded and she took my arm and guided me to a private room behind the bar. All six men were surrounding who I assume was Ted. Then looked at me and smiled once they saw me.

"Hey cutie!" Wally winked. A slight blush rose to my cheeks as the guys not-so-discreetly checked me out. Ted Garrett steppe forwards and briefed me quickly.

"I was just sayin' to the guys that the guy you're looking for is an Ace Dunbrie. He sells drugs and he's been sexually abusive with a few of my pole dancers."

"That's reassuring!" I sighed.

"Don't worry doll, we'll be keeping an eye on you!" Jason reassured. 

"Yeah a close eye!" Roy muttered while smirking, earning a nudge from a smirking Wally and a faint smirk from Dick, but a glare from Tim and Connor.

"He's got tribal tatoos all along his left arm, a  _fuck you_  one on his wrist and a fireball tatoo on his temple." He described. I nodded as I retained the information. I then went to a chair and took my big coat off to reveal the little bit pricey outfit I bought a few days before.

"Damn!!" Dick, Jason, Roy and Wally said simultaneously. I blushed and looked at the ground, a small smile spreading across my face. Joanne came from behind us and gripped my arm.

"We're on (Y/N)." She said, eyeing the boys quickly. We all stood in front of the door, Connor stood beside me. His breathing was irregular, I looked over at his and he seemed nervous. I placed a hand on his arm and he gazed over at me.

"You'll do fine Connor!" I reassured. He smiled faintly at me.

"Good luck!" I added, before we went our separate ways.

"You too!" He smiled. Joanne guided me towards my booth. The music started and we both started dancing to the music. As I looked around the club, I saw the guys each stripping for different people. As time went by, more people crouded the enclosed place. Men started cheering after each move we made.

The bartender came to give out drinks to those who were watching us. After a few trips, she came over to me.

"A Mr. Dunbrie wants to get a lap dance in the private booth in the corner." I furrowed my eyebrow and looked towards Joanne. 

"We do private lapdances." She mouthed at me. My eyes widened but I obliged.

I followed the bartender to the booth. Feeling Wally's eyes on me as I walked passed tables of drunken people, I looked towards him and he nodded in my direction. He could be an ass sometimes but he always knew how to calm me down when I needed it. A guy smacked my ass from a few tables before the private booth.

"Give me a piece of that nice ass of your sweetheart!" The man said drunkenly. I felt myself fumiing as I turned around to punch the guy, but the bartender held me back.

"We don't get agressive towards our clients or we get fired." She explained, hurrying me to the booth. Looking back at the man who 'harassed' me, I distinguished a very angry Jason and Roy pacing towards the man. I wasn't able to see what's next as the curtain to the private booth obstructed my view. I turned back towards  _Ace_ , who looked me up and down, then gestured for me to come closer to him. My stomach tightened as I started to feel nervous. He waved a $100 note infront of me.

"Do your magic!" He smirked, laying back in his chair. I took a deep breath and walked closer to him. Before I could do anything, the music stopped and slightly distressed voices took over. Loud footsteps grew louder as Ace got up and opened the curtains. Red Hood, Arsenal, Nightwing, Kid Flash Superboy and Red Robin stood in front of the booth, arms crossed, and a threatening expression on their faces.

"Ace Dunbrie, you are under arrest for selling drugs and sexual abus-"

"Yeah, we don't care, you're coming with us!" Red Hood interrupted Nightwing's 'speech'. He pulled the guy out of the booth and pushed him towards the exit. Kid Flash turned towards me.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" He winked, acting out.

"I-I think I am?" I followed his act.

"You'll have to come with us so that we can ask you a few questions." He smiled. I nodded. We started walking out until something occured to me. I stopped walking, making Arsenal walk right into me. 

"Hold up, where's the guy that slapped my ass, I'm going to beat him up." I turned around to walk back to his table but Arsenal stopped me, embracing me in a hug like I was in shock.

"It's okay, you're going to be okay." He said in order to not rise any suspicions. He lowered his head to my ear and whispered.

"It's already been delt with! Jason and I wanted to kill him but Dick wouldn't let us." He kissed my neck, earning a punch in the gut, followed by him releasing a groan. We quickly went out. Red Robin looked at me and nodded at me as we made eye contact, throwing my coat towards me. I caught in and quickly put it on before the cold air would hit my skin. Once the coast was clear, Arsenal smoothly put an arm across my shoulder.

"How about we get dinner? You and me?" He grinned.

"And then you can come over to my apartment.." He continued, lowering his hand to my ass then squeezed it. I punched him in the nose and kicked his legs, making him fall to the ground.

"Don't you ever touch me again Arse!!" I yelled, using the vigilante nickname I found for him a few weeks ago.

The other boys simply watched the scene and smirked at Roy's poor attempt at hitting on me.

"How about we all get dinner?" Nightwing asked.

"I've got your vigilante costume, you could change and then we'll go get something to eat?" He suggested. I nodded after grabbing the bag out of his hold and walking to an alleyway.

"If any of you even think about coming in here while I'm changing, you'll regret ever being my friend!" I threatened.


	12. 96 Prompts: List [Closed]

Send a number or numbers and a or multiple characters and I'll write a short fic for you, additional information about the situation and the reader are accepted.

Prompts with * means that I saw this in another person's blog somewhere, so I take absolutely no credit for it.

Also, if you've heard a few prompts already on TV that are in here, chances are that's where they came from.

I will only do Young Justice characters for theses prompts, Donald Pierce, Deadpool and the Batboys! (See my Request Rules for additional information)

\-------------------------------

 **1.**  "You look like an asshole."

 **2.**  "Was this stupid plan my idea or yours?"

 **3.**  "What have I gotten myself into?"

 **4.** "I  _will_  murder you!"

 **5.** "You can shut up whenever you want!"

 **6.**  "I'm sorry, did my back hurt your knife?"

 **7.**  "What are you still doing in my life?"

 **8.**  "I can't believe you dragged me into this!"

 **9.**  "Hey, if you want to kill someone, it better be him/ her because they won't shut up."

 **10.**   _Person A:_  "Take my hand, you're a strange looking parasite!" Person B: "No, the lyrics are "Take my hand, we are strangers in paradise!"

 **11.** "You're joking right?"

 **12.**  "What, you want another black eye?"

 **13.**  "Don't rush me!"

 **14.**  "I will skin you."

 **15.** "It was his/ her fault!"

 **16.**  "If you ever look in her general direction again, I will shove a grenade up your ass"*

 **17.**  "Go to hell."

 **18.**  "Hoe, I know what you're thinking, you nasty!"

 **19.**  "Look what you did!"

 **20.** "Please go fuck yourself, for my sake."

 **21.**  "I'm going to count to one!"

 **22.**  "Only father Christmas cares about what you want."

 **23.** "You idiot child!"

 **24.** "Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away!"

 **25.**  "Alright team useless!"

 **26.** "I'm sorry do I care?"

 **27**. "He's so pretty I think I'm going to cry!"

 **28.**  "Are you dumb?"

 **29.**  "Can only virgins see this stuff? Is this why I'm not seeing shit?"

 **30.** "Now please, go and be somewhere else!"

 **31.** "That reminds me, I need to be... not here!"

 **32.**  "How you doin'?"

 **33.**  "Run, run to INDIA!"

 **34.**  "Oh my god, I didn't completely believe it until you  _just_  said that!"

 **35.**  "Who's the hot babe?"

 **36.**  "But did you die?"

 **37.** "Go away now, go away fast."

 **38.** "Please die!"

 **39.**  "How the fuck are you still alive."

 **40.** "Oh you did not just call me babe while touching my ass!"

 **41.**  "I'm not now!"

 **42.**  "I volunteer as a tribute!"

 **43.** "Why are you still in my life, didn't I tell you to go away?"

 **44.**  "I'm sorry you look familiar, have I threatened you before?"

 **45.** "A penny for your thoughts?"

 **46.**  "Am I the only sane one around here?"

 **47.**  "I know how to hide a body!"

 **48.** "You're ugly, I don't like you!"

 **49.** "Is this a nice way of asking me to kick your ass?"

 **50.**  "Will all due respect, which is none!"*

 **51.**  "The last time I was inside a woman was when I visited the Statue of Liberty."

 **52.**  "See, women need a reason for having sex, men just need a place."

 **53.** "I'll have what he/ she's having."

 **54.**  "If I'm not back in five minutes, just wait longer."

 **55.**  "Could you not..."

 **56.** "Welcome to the real world. It sucks. You're gonna love it!"

 **57.** "How long do cats live? Like assuming you don't throw 'em under a bus or something?"

 **58.**  "Nah fuck it, you guys are on your own!"

 **59.**  "Do not fucking touch me!"

 **60.**   _Person A:_  "You know how you come home at the end of the day and throw your jacket on a chair?  
 _Person B:_  "Yeah."  
 _Person A:_  "Well, instead of a jacket, it's a pile of garbage. And instead of a chair, it's a pile of garbage. And instead of the end of the day, it's the end of time and garbage is all that has survived."

 **61.**  "Oh god, I'm so dead!"

 **62.**  "You're a dead man walking!"

 **63.**   _Person A:_  "Hey, I got a science question: If the homo sapiens were, in fact, HOMO sapiens...is that why they're extinct?"  
 _Person B:_  "Homo sapiens are PEOPLE."  
 _Person A_ **:**  "Hey, I'm not judgin'!"

 **64.**   _Person A:_  "Why are you getting dressed?"

 _Person B:_  "Well, when I walk outside naked, people throw garbage at me."

 **65.**  "Why is there a naked [character name] on my bed?"

 **66.**  "You could not  _be_  any more wrong?"

 **67.**  "Who names a kid [character name]? It's like they expected me to be evil."

 **68.**   _Person A:_  "Condoms?"  
 _Person B:_  "We don't know how long we're gonna be stuck here. We might have to repopulate the world."  
 _Person A:_  "And condoms are the way to do that?"

 **69.**  "What are you saying? (in a squeaky voice) I'm fine!"

 **70.**  "Oh my god that old women is hold a gun!"

 **71.**   _Person A:_  "Don't you ever dream about time travel?"  
 _Person B:_  "I would rather die of cholera than spend an afternoon with you."

 **72.** "Now, if you don't mind, I'll go and scratch my eyes out!"

 **73.**  "Ahhhh, CANNOT UNSEE!"

 **74.** "Water was just oozing out od my eyeballs like an alien excreating fluids."

 **75.** "Feelings are hard!"

 **76.**  "Was she hot?"

 **77.**  "Wait, is that funny or sad?"

 **78.**  "Oh no I'm that guy aren't I? That guy that won't shut up, I hate that guy!"

 **79.**  "Sorry I'm really nervous, you're just really pretty."

 **80.**   _Drunk! Person A_ : "Is he my boyfriend?"

 _Person B:_ "What? No, would you date that?"

 _Person C:_  "Um, hello, I'm right here? I can hear you!"

 **81.**   _Person A:_  "But let's face it guys, I mean (Y/N)... You of all people should be willing to look past the questionable things I've done and see that there is good somewhere in me. You did it with [Person B]!"

 _Person B:_  "Okay, I think we're done here!"

 **82.**   _Person A:_  "You should know better than to sneak up on a lady!"

 _Person B:_ "Good advice, have you seen one?"

 **83.**  "Of course not, why would you ever say that?"

 **84.** "Feel like making a deal with the devil?"

 **85.**  "Looks like someone is having a really bad day!"

 **86.**  "Is it too late to order food?"

 **87.**   _Person A, talking about Person B:_  "Aww, you were so adorable!"

 _Person B:_  "Aww, thanks, except that was [Person C]!"

 **88.** _Person B to Person A:_  "Well didn't you find it weird that you made a friend so fast?"

 _Person C:_ "Yeah, I mean, have you met you?"

 _Person B:_  "Not helping!"

 **89.**  "Did it sound like she missed me?"

 **90.**  "Yes, so therefore no! You get what I'm saying?"

 **91.** "What? Just because I think he's hot doesn't mean I  _like_  him!"

 **92.**  "What have I become?"

 **93.** "I'm sorry did that hurt? It looked like it did!"

 **94.**  "Famous last words!"

 **95.**  "You know what your problem is? I'm too good loking!"

 **96.**  "Your ass is my greatest weakness."


	13. Prompt 68 with Jason Todd

**A/N:**  Since I posted a prompt list on my Tumblr, I wouldn't see the harm in posting it here! x) Send some it!

 _Requested_ on Tumblr: Can you do 68 with Jason Todd please!

\-------

 **68.**   _Person A:_  "Condoms?"  
 _Person B:_  "We don't know how long we're gonna be stuck here. We might have to repopulate the world."  
 _Person A:_  "And condoms are the way to do that?"  

\-----

**Your PoV**

"Why did you bring me to this boring party again?" I sighed, slumping even further into my chair.

"First of all, it' a 'gala' and second of all, why would I pass an opportunity to invite my girl to something that would bore both of us out of our minds?" He teased, taking my hand in his. I glared slightly at him and took my hand away from his before he could kiss it.

"Come on babe, don't be like that!" He pouted.

"You brought me here, to waste my time, who knows what I could be doing right now!" I exclaimed, exasperated.

"TV." He deadpanned, looking at the crowd in front of us.

"That being one of my first options," I huffed, crossing my arms. My frown disappeared when a man came up to our table.

"Would you like to dance gorgeous?" He asked me, extending his hand to me.

"Oh, fuck off!" Jason cursed, standing up from his seat before I could say anything.

"Jay..." I soothed, trying not to start a fight.

"She's taken, and even if she wasn't she wouldn't want to go with you." He sneered. My eyes widened as his words came out like venom. I stood up and stood in between the guy and Jason.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm interested. And sorry for his behaviour." I apologised politely. The man nodded, giving one last look at Jason, he strolled away. We both sat down at the same time. A huge grin spread across my face as we sat in silence.

"What are you smiling about babe?" He asked, his soothing voice coming back again.

"You're cute when you get jealous, and you get jealous easily."

"What can I say, the most beautiful and perfect girl is sitting beside me and she belongs to me, do you really think I'm letting that go anytime soon?" He flirted, a shit eating grin on his face.

"We've been together for 3 months Jay, you can stop flirting with me." I smiled.

"It's not flirting if I'm stating the obvious." He explained. I blushed and looked away from him, feeling the heat rising to my cheeks. I turned back to him when I heard him shifting in his seat. Gazing in his direction, I saw a huge grin on his face as he stood up and extended his arm to me.

"I'm not dancing!" I denied.

"I'm not asking you to dance. I remember a while ago there was a little bedroom that the Old Man put in just in case he or any other of the brats needed it-" I nudged him to correct his sentence, all whilst giving him a glare.

"brothers, needed it." He corrected whilst rolling his eyes. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"So, you're suggesting you're horny?" I asked.

"Only if you want to honey, but no, I was thinking watching TV until the gala ends." I nodded and took his hand. He dragged me to an excluded room, maybe a public living room, and opened a door. We walked down the staircase to another door, which he opened effortlessly.

"Ma'am." He saluted, gesturing for 'ladies' to go in first." He closed the door shut and took his shoes off. I lay slowly on the bed, making sure not to dirty or rip my dress. I looked towards him as he took small shining objects out of his pocket.

 **"Condoms?"**  I asked.

 **"We don't know how long we're gonna be stuck here. We might have to repopulate the world."**  He explained, his cheeks a slight shade of pink.

 **"And condoms are the way to do that?"**  I smirked up at him.

"You got me, I thought we could have a bit more fun when we don't want to watch TV later." He smirked, raising his hands in the air in surrender.

"Mmh hmm." I hummed.

"Get on the bed." I ushered. He quickly took his tie off and laid on the bed with me. I put my head on his chest as he instinctively put his arms around my shoulder, while dealing with the remote with the other. As soon as the TV turned on. I gazed at his concentrated face as he skipped through the channels, a huge smile on my face. Soon, he looked down at me, his eyebrows raised questioningly.

"I love you!" I sighed. He smiled and dipped his head down, giving me a passionate kiss.

"I love you too baby!"


	14. Prompt 48 & 49 With Damian Wayne

**Requested**  on Wattpad _:_  Can you do 48 and 49 with Damian, and the reader is Catwomans daughter, but not Bruces. Like the father being unknown?

\----------

**48.**  "You're ugly, I don't like you!"  
 **49.**  "Is this a nice way of asking me to kick your ass?"

  ------ **  
**

**A/N:**  Damian's aged up a bit, hope you don't mind. But hope you still like it!

**Your PoV**  
I ran across the rooftops, heading towards one of Gotham's most famous jewellery shops. I looked through my binoculars, gazing at the slightly blurred out necklaces and bracelets from behind the chain linked metal fence in front of the doors and windows. I smirked as I saw a very pretty necklace with a big diamond in the middle. I paced to the side of the rooftop, ready to jump down in an alleyway. A small sound interrupted my action as I turned around to look who or what was hiding in the shadows. Seeing no one, I proceeded in jumping off the roof. A few seconds before hitting the floor, something tightened around my waist. My eyes furrowed as I was pulled back up and hit the ground with a big thump. I looked at my waist, to see the not too unfamiliar batarang attached to a strong but thin wire.

"Did you come out to play Bats?" I chuckled.

"Too bad Mom's not here, she would have enjoyed your presence, and so would you!" I smirked at the figure holding the other end of the wire in the shadows. It emerged, and I smiled upon seeing his sidekick, his usual scowl on his face.

"Boy Wonder, we meet again!" I gasped dramatically.

"What are you still doing on the streets, shouldn't you still be in prison?" He barked. I chuckled again as I took my knife out and tried cutting the wire.

"You're too weak!"

"Mmh, no I'm not!" I paused, throwing the knife at him, I stretched the wire so that I could free myself as his distracted self dodged the knife with ease.

"You missed." 

"I didn't aim on killing you, it was only a distraction to free myself." I smirked, twirling another knife in my hand.

"You still didn't answer my question." He snapped.

"Well, you know, Mom taught me many things, including how to seduce a man!" a mischievous grin on my face.

"Well it won't work, you can't seduce me."

"And why not?" I asked, walking towards him.

**"You're ugly, I don't like you."**  He stated.

"Well, I can't force you to have good taste." I said, patting his chest as I walked around him, inspecting his gear. I looked at my watch once I circled him and stayed in front of his face, gazing his features,  _not bad for a sidekick_ , I thought.

"Now, do you mind stepping aside while I go get those precious pearls in the jewellery store on the opposite side of the road?" I asked rhetorically.

"No, I can't let you do that, you're going to prison." He scolded, grabbing my arm as he pulled me to him. I bumped right in his chest.

"Geez Lover Boy, I don't get handsy on the first date." I smirked, pushing him off me.

"And I thought you couldn't be seduced." I added.

"I don't!" he snapped.

"Well, it worked on one of the Waynes..." I mumbled.  
 **"Is this a nice way of asking me to kick your ass?"**  He asked, getting in a fighting stance.

"Weird, you didn't object when I mentioned this is first date." I smiled as I took a similar stance to his.

"It isn't, I don't fall for Kyles'" He explained, taking his katanna in both hands.

"And yet, and yet..." I chuckled darkly.

Our conversation was interrupted by a loud explosion a few blocks away. We both looked at it as it slowly tore the building apart. I smirked and turned my gaze back to Robin, who was still staring at the crumbling building. I laughed as I ran to him and slid across the ground to the rooftop door and swung it open with my foot and stood up.

"Till next time lover boy!" I chuckled as he looked back at me, disorientated and confused on whether to catch me or go towards the burning building.  
I ran down the stairs, without looking back at him. Once I ran in the street, I looked up to the rooftop to see if Robin was still there. I frowned and continued my way to the jewellery shop when he was nowhere in sight.


	15. Prompt 8 and 26 with Tim Drake and Damian Wayne

**Requested**  on Wattpad: "Could you do 8 and 26 with the reader being pulled into and argument like Tim and Damian get into an argument and Damian (or Tim whichever you prefer) gets brought into the argument. End it however you want"

 **8.**  "I can't believe you dragged me into this!"

 **26.** "I'm sorry do I care?"

 **A/N:**  Hope you're feeling better! If not, stay warm and cozy! x)

**Your PoV**

I sighed as I increased the volume on my phone, music blaring in my ears. Timmy was arguing with Damian again and I couldn't be bothered to do anything about it. I silently watched them from the couch, inspecting the scene before me.

"Why do you exist Drake?" Damian spat.

"To piss you off brat!" My boyfriend retorted. I rolled my eyes and turned on my stomach, placing a pillow over my ears and trying to focus on the music blaring in my ears. I groaned as they could still, miraculously impose their voices above my music.  _Maybe Jason is doing something interesting_ , I thought, or  _Dick!_  I smiled as I stood up, and started walking out of the living room.

"Babe, back me up!" I heard a faint voice behind me. Taking my earphones out of my ears and pausing my music, I gazed back to Timmy who was looking at me with pleading eyes.

 **"I'm sorry do I care?"**  I asked. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't you care about your boyfriend?" He inspected me.

"Not if it's bickering all the time!" I answered, trying to get out of his hold. Instead, he simply pulled me closer and placed a short sweet kiss on my lips.

"At least that shuts you up Drake! Thanks (L/N)" Damian thanked. Tim furrowed his eyebrows but stared at me with the puppy eyes.

"You're not going to leave me alone are you?" I sighed, he simply shook his head in response, a huge grin appearing on his face. I rolled my eyes, but pushed him off me and strolled back, between the pair.

"How about you brothers settle this once and for all. Damian, what seems to be the issue?" I asked, turning my attention to him.

"He won't stop pestering me!" He answered. I rose my hand in the air, stopping Tim from saying anything, knowing he would.

"And why is that?" I asked him again.

"His presence is just annoying me." He calmly stated. I nodded, not sure of what to make out of it, but turned to Timmy.

"Babe, why are you pestering him?" I asked him.

"He doesn't like my presence." I groaned as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Yes Timmy, I can see that!" I sassed.

"What don't you like about Dami?" I asked him.

"His permanent scowl, his hatred for everything, just his personality!" He explained. A war cry was released from behind me as I saw Damian charging towards Tim.  _Oh God!_  I thought, I placed myself between them.

"STOP!!! BOTH OF YOU!!" I yelled, but they didn't stop. I raised my hands, pressing them against each of their chests. They attempted to throw punches at each other but failed miserably.

 **"I can't believe you dragged me into this!"**  I muttered until I saw a flash. We all turned towards the hallway, only to see a very entertained Jason Todd, looking at his phone, a shit eating grin on his face.

"JASON!!!" Damian and Tim yelled angrily and ran to him, to which he ran away, not wanting to be caught by the pair.

"Thanks Jay!" I yelled. I sighed as I walked back to the couch and turned the TV on. A content smile tugged at my lips as I relaxed in the couch, that is, until I felt a movement. I looked at the couch and saw a black-haired head pop out from under the pillows.

"Dick?" I asked.

"Are they gone?" He asked.


	16. Prompt 63 And 90 With Jason Todd

**Requested on**  Wattpad: "You should do 63 as Jason (person A) and his girlfriend (person b) just like Sitting in the manor before he goes out on patrol And 90 for the Jason thing"

 **63.**   _Person A_ : "Hey, I got a science question: If the homo sapiens were, in fact, HOMO sapiens...is that why they're extinct?"

 _Person B:_  "Homo sapiens are PEOPLE."

 _Person A:_  "Hey, I'm not judgin'!"

 **90.**  "Yes, so therefore no! You get what I'm saying?"

It was an hour or so before Jason had to go out for patrol, and he invited me to the manor believe it or not. I took the opportunity to take cooking tips from Alfred when they were out so that I didn't have to rely on Jason to bring home or cook a decent meal. We got bored at the manor, so he challenged me to play Mario Kart, and being the competitive person, I was, I wasn't going to turn down the offer.

We had already played two races, and it was a tie, so I challenged him to a last race, to see who the winner was.

"What's the prize again?" Jason asked, eyes glued to the screen as he turned his wheel in all directions.

"You get to do everything I ask for a month!" I explained.

"You mean you, I'm going to win this race!" He smirked. I chuckled as we just past the first lap, and I was still in first place.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, babe!" I mocked.

 **"Hey, I got a science question: If the homo sapiens were, in fact, HOMO sapiens...is that why they're extinct?"**  He asked, trying to pull my attention away from the game. My eyebrows shot up and I paused the game.

"Jay,  **Homo sapiens are PEOPLE."**  I scoffed, thinking of what exactly he had been during when he was in school.

 **"Hey, I'm not judgin'!"**  He exclaimed, raising his hands up in surrender. I stared at him, eyes wide and mouth agape.

Footsteps interrupted our conversation and Bruce made himself known as he walked into the living room.

"Good evening (Y/N)" He welcomed as he then turned his attention to my boyfriend.

"It's time for patrol Jason!" He informed and disappeared out of the living room.

"Old man can't tell me what to do!" He muttered as he stood off the couch and took his jacket. I stood up after him and held his sleeve. He gazed at me and I cupped his cheek.

"Give him a chance Jason, he knows he failed you, he wants to make it right!" He sighed and brought my face closer to his, planting a short kiss on my lips.

"I love you baby!" He smiled.

"Me too, but I still won the race!" I smirked. His smile dropped.

"Woah, woah, woah, now hold up a second! Did you actually win the match?"

"Well I was in first place..." I trailed on.

"That doesn't mean anything!" He concluded.

"Doesn't it?"

**"Yes, so therefore no! You get what I'm saying?"**

"Ehh-yea—no, no I really don't!" I furrowed my eye brows. A long silence spread though the living room as we stared at each other.

"Well to bad!" He shrugged, walking out of the room.

"No, wait JASON!!!!" 


	17. Prompt 18 With Tim Drake (ft. Dick Grayson)

**Requested**  On Tumblr: "18 from the prompt list seems so funny, can i have a tim drake x reader for that one?? thanks! "

 **18.**  "Hoe, I know what you're thinking, you nasty!"

**Your PoV**

Tim and I have been best friends for a while now and he knows that I have a little crush on his eldest brother. He's only 2 years older than me so the age gap doesn't bother me too much. Tim keeps teasing me about it and I'm pretty sure Dick knows about it too. I always blush in his presence, but I'm full on admitting it when he isn't around. So, like every day, I went to Wayne Manor to study with Tim.

When I arrived, he ushered me in his room, not wanting me to see his brothers so that they can tell me all the embarrassing stories about him like the first time we met. Tim and I studied for a few hours before we decided to call it a day and made our way to the living room to watch a movie. Half an hour into the movie, we heard the front door open and close, which I assume had to be Dick, and I blushed at the thought of him. He passed by the living room and stopped when he saw us.

"Oh, hey guys! What are you watching?" he asked taking his jacket off.

"We're not really watching anything, we're just looking through movies for now!" Tim explained, knowing I'd just be a stuttering mess.

"Cool! Can I watch it with you guys?" He asked. Tim gazed at me before smirking mischievously and nodding his head enthusiastically. I widened my eyes at him and scolded him with my gaze.

"Awesome, I'll just go change!" He informed, scurrying out of the living room. Once he was out of sight, I sighed.

"What the hell Tim?" I whisper yelled, hitting the back of his head.

"I'm just setting you guy's up!" He explained.

"Just tell him how you feel!"

"Nooo!"

"I don't think he heard you up there, in his room taking his shirt off!" he sassed. I froze, deep in thought, before smiling as widely as the Joker.

 **"Hoe, I know what you're thinking, you nasty!"**  He said, watching me get off the couch and tip toeing up the stairs.

"Shut up, just a glance at his abs!" I giggled. I scurried up the stairs and peered though Dick's room. Seeing him take his shirt off. I had a clear view of his abs through the mirror as he put on a dark blue T-shirt on. He saw me and grinned, turning around and opening the door widely as he looked at me.

"Tim asked me to um--- OKAY BYE!!!" I yelled running down the stairs with red cheeks and stuffing my head under a pillow on the couch beside a chuckling Tim.

 _Cute!_  Dick chuckled as he walked back in his room to put sweatpants on.


	18. Prompt 13 & 29 With Jason Todd

Requested on Wattpad: "Hi ya! Can I request Jason x reader where he invites her over to the house too play pictionary and things get very competitive. With prompt 13 and 29 from your list :) pleeease!! 😍😍 you are the best!!

13\. "Don't rush me!"  
29\. "Can only virgins see this stuff? Is this why I'm not seeing this shit?" 

A/N: Implied smut at the end. I seriously enjoyed writing this one! 😊

Jason invited me to the manor since he was bored and I always know how to make things fun. So when I arrived, I sighed once all the boys were in to view, bored out of their skull. So why not play a fun game that everyone would enjoy?

"Who wants to play pictonary?" I asked lively. Jason groaned, but Dick and Tim smiled, nodding eagerly.

"What about you Dami?" I asked as he didn't have a reaction when I made the proposition.

"I don't know what that game is and, even if I did, I would be to mature too play it." He stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You'll like it Dam!"   
"No!"

"Please?!?!" I pouted. He rolled his eyes, knowing I would not give up until he accepted.

"Fine." He grumbled.

********  
"Dick come on what the hell is that?" I yelled, trying to figure out what he was drawing.  
He made wild gestures as he tried to explain what was going on.

"It's a dog (L/N)!" Damian stated.

"Shut it demon! You're on our team!!" Jason snapped.

"It's a tie smart ass!" I sneered at Jay as we both got up from the couch and confronted each other.

"I'd like to see you try and win babe!" He smirked.

"Give us a sec Jaybird!" I stopped, pulling Dick out of the room.

"Okay, we need a strategy!" I explained, rubbing my hands together.

"(Y/N), it's pictonary!" He chuckled.

"What's you're point? We still need to win!!!" I explained.

"Okay, so throw stuff at me okay! Anything, animal, vegetable, mineral, the lot all right? Even if it doesn't look like it!"

"Well draw decently!" He smiled. I stopped what I was doing, and glared at him. His eyes widened and he raised his hands in surrender.

"More... than you already do!" He laughed nervously.

"Listen here punk, if you compromise this mission, I will have you lay naked in the cold winter night of Gotham! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD SOLDIER?" I yelled.

"YeS sIR!" He squeaked out.

"Okay, now GET OUT ON THE FIELD! AND THAT'S AN ORDER!" I ushered as he scurried back in the living room, releasing a sound between a distressed scream and a battle cry as he entered the room.

"Okay (Y/N)" he encouraged as I took the paper card from the box and read the word on it.

"Time starts now!" Jason announced.  
I ran to the board and started drawing lines on it.

"Hurry up (N/N)!" Dick hurried.

"Don't rush me!!" I snapped, turning around only for a nanosecond.  
I made wild movements as I tried showing what was happening in my drawing.

"Oh, oh, oh, it's a horse!!" Dick screamed as he shot up, pointing an accusative finger at the board.

"Can only virgins see this stuff? Is this why I'm not seeing this shit?" Jason asked.

"You're just saying that because we won!" I smirked.

"Nah, you're just lucky!" He smiled mischievously.

"You want to fight over it?" I challenged.  
"Of course I do!"

"I will beat your sorry ass!" I stated, raising my fists in front of me.

"Sure you will!" He chuckled, taking a similar fighting stance as mine.

"Stop and just start fighting will you! I need to go to the bathroom!" Dick interrupted   
Jason and I screamed as we charged to each other.

"This kindergarden fight is entertaining!" Damian smirked amused.  
I started slapping Jason's arms as he did the same. Soon, he brought me in a headlock.

"Staaaaaawp!!" I yelled, punching his back.

"Who's the best?" He asked, tightening his grip around me. I winced but didn't give in.

"I AM!!" I yelled.

"Really?" He smiled evilly as he tightened some more.

"Ahhhh okay okay, you win, you win!!" I breathed out.

"Say it!!"

"Jason, you are... the worst boyfriend!!" I yelled, finally freeing myself from his grip. I ran out of the living room, racing through the corridors to Jason's old room to lock myself in it. I started screaming when I heard his footsteps behind me and a sadistic laugh. Soon, he caught up to me and grabbed my waist, slinging by body over his shoulder.

"Let me go!!" I squirmed as he slapped my ass.

"Nah!" He sighed as he brought me to his room.

"I'll show you who's the best!" He smirked.


	19. Prompt 59, 69 And 80 With Dick Grayson

**Requested**  on Tumblr: "Hi, love your stories and was wondering if u could do one with the prompts 80, 59 and 69 with Dick being way too drunk because something really ugly/sad just happened and the others are trying to help him amd get him back home... Really love your stories 💖💖🙂"

 **A/N:**  Thank you so much!!!!! I hope you like it!

 **80.**   _Drunk! Person A:_  "Is he my boyfriend?"

 _Person B:_  "What? No, would you date that?"

 _Person C:_ "Um, hello, I'm right here? I can hear you!"

 **59.**  "Do not fucking touch me!"

 **69.**  "What are you saying? (in squeaky voice) I'm fine"

**Your PoV**

"Babe, it's okay, there is always other cereal!" I soothed as I hugged my boyfriend tightly. He's been in love with this particular cereal brand for a while and they have been sold to another company after being in debt.

"But it was the best cereal!" He whimpered as he buried his head further into my shoulder. I rolled my eye at him. He was being a drama queen, over CEREAL!!!

"Do you want me to call your brothers for more moral support?" I asked, faking a sad smile. He hummed sadly as he blew his nose in a tissue. I shot off the couch and marched to the kitchen. I dialled Jason's phone number and place the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Jay, hi, can you bring Tim, Damian and yourself here please, it's urgent!" I sighed.

"What? What happened, are you guys okay?"

"I have to suffer though Dick being an upset little girl because of his favourite cereal brand that stopped producing his 'fav cereal'!" I mocked. He groaned but agreed.

**\-----Time Skip-----**

The boys soon arrived to the apartment.

"Thank god!" I praised as I welcomed them inside.

"Guess what big bro? I've got booze!" Jason cheered as he handed his older brother a beer.

"This isn't going to end well!" Tim mumbled as he sat down on the couch beside Dick.

"Pull yourself together Grayson!" Damian snapped.

"But I'm not a pair of curtains!" He mumbled.

"What????" I asked.

"Well the joke is that a man goes to the doctor and he says 'Doc, I feel like a pair of curtains' and the doctor answers 'pull yourself together and-"

"Oh my god Dick!" Jason groaned as he reached to slap the back of his head.

 **"Do not fucking touch me!"** He snapped.

Jason sighed as he leaned back in the chair.

******

After at least 5 beers, Dick was becoming a big moody girl. He could turn from a happy person to an absolutely devastated and big cry baby.

"How are you feeling babe?" I asked, squeezing his hand.

 **"What are you saying? (in squeaky voice) I'm fine"**  He hiccuped as he placed a hand on his chest. He leaned into me, looking up at my questioning gaze. He looked between Jason and I and leaned even closer to me.

 **"Is he my boyfriend?"**  He whispered

 **"What? No, would you date that?"**  I asked, gesturing to Jason.

 **"Um, hello, I'm right here? I can hear you!"**  Jason sighed as he twirled his beer in hand.

Tim and Damian were sleeping, too tired to have to deal with a moody older brother. Dick was also drifting into sleep.

"Jay, you can sleep in the spare bedroom if you want." I proposed as I stood up, carefully pulling Dick on me.

"Thanks!" He mumbled as he helped me bring Dick in the bedroom. I brought two blankets to the couch and enveloped the two younger boys in them. I then walked to the kitchen and took aspirin out, knowing that he'll have to deal with a severe hangover in the morning.

"(Y/N)!!!!!" A voice whined from the bedroom. I groaned as I walked back in, seeing Dick holding the cover up to his chin.

"Come on!!!" He whined again. I sighed and quickly changed into my pyjamas. I skid in beside him and was quickly engulfed in a big hug. He brought me closer to him and nuzzled my neck.

"I wuv you!" He mumbled. I smiled, laying my head back into him.


	20. Prompt 27 With Dick Grayson

**Requested**  by anon: "Hiiii😁i don't know if this is too many but for the 96 prompts list, can you do  **27 with dick** , 59 and 79 with Tim, and 92 with Jason Todd? If it's too many you can pick whichever one/one's you'd like💘💘"

 **27.**  "He's so pretty I think I'm going to cry!"

 **Warnings:** Language, hella protective Jason Todd

**Your PoV**

I had been best friends with Jason for a while now and he always surprised me. I had first met him when he was Red Hood, I was a solo vigilante that save him from a bullet, that even though wouldn't kill him, would have been an extremely painful hit. After that we grew closer, helping each other on cases, over time, I began helping The Outlaws. I never really approved of their way of 'handling crime', but there wasn't much I could do about it anyway. A few weeks after our first meeting, he told me his secret identity, and I was taken aback by such a handsome guy with a filthy mouth like his, then there was the time where he confessed he loved literature, an antihero who always uses violence always enjoys a good book made me laugh the first time I heard that still does. This man will be the death of me.

"(Y/N), want to get a Starbucks?" He asked as he leaned against the window frame.

"You know, you can just knock on my front door like a normal human being!" I chuckled as I opened the window wider for him to get through.

"And it's not even dusk yet, people can still see you!"   
"What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is I don't want my neighbours to ask why Red Hood welcomed himself into my apartment!" I sassed.

"So, we still up for that Starbucks?" He asked.

"Now, like nighttime?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Roy and Kori are doing god knows what and what, not a better way of having a long night on patrol by starting with a Starbucks?" He asked.

"In vigilante suits?" I scoffed.

"They'll be no one around at this time!" He defended.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, I'll go put my suit on and we'll be on our way!" I sighed.

**\-----Time Skip-----**

We casually sipped our drinks as we talked. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Red?" An unfamiliar voice asked behind Jason. I leaned to the side and gazed at the figure behind the antihero.

"Oh, not you!" Red Hood grumbled as he turned back to me.

"Oh my god is that your brother Nightwing?" I whispered to him as the blue and black vigilante strolled to us curiously.

"Yes!" He grumbled, hunching over his drink, attempting to hide away from his brother.

"Who's she?" He asked as he sat down on my right and Jason's left.

"Fellow vigilante, hi!" I smiled sheepishly and extended my hand out to him.

"Nightwing!" He greeted back with an identical smile and gladly taking my hand, but instead of shaking it, he kissed it.

"Oh for fuck sakes!" Red Hood groaned as he slapped Nightwing's hand away from mines.

"Stay away from my best friend Dick!" He threatened.

"Jason!" I scolded, kicking his legs under the table.

"That's his name!!" The hothead informed.

"Oh!" I chuckled nervously, a slight blush appearing on my face.

"So, his girlfriend? How do you know his name?" Dick enquired.

"Friend actually, he told me!" I explained.

"Oh, nice!" He nodded. "Well, gotta go, patrol starts early for me!" He waved at us as he stood up.

"Wait, do you have a number?" I asked.

"Obviously!" He rolled his eyes playfully.

"Is it up for sale?" I sassed.

"Oh my god!" Jason groaned, banging his helmet on the table.

"I'll give it to Jason so he can give it to you!" He winked as he turned around.

"Jesus look at that ass, Jason!" I gasped, hitting his arm to get his attention. He took a deep, frustrated breath as he slapped my hand away again. Dick shook his ass playfully before exiting the coffee shop and disappeared into an alley. We sat there in silence for a few minutes until I spoke up.

"I think I just found my greatest weakness," I muttered.

"Bloody hell!" Red Hood cried out.

"Nightwing is thick as fuck!"

"Can you not?!" He warned.

 **"He's so pretty I think I'm going to cry!"**  I gasped dramatically.

"Okay, that's enough!!" Jason grumbled as he stood up and walked out of the coffee shop.

"Wait up!!" I called out.

"You're not, under any circumstances going to date my brother!" He clarified as I followed him out of Starbucks.

"Does having a really nice bubble butt count as not a circumstance?" I asked hopefully.

"You're not dating any of my brothers, actually, scratch that, you're staying single for the rest of your life.

"Since when are you my older brother?" I scoffed.

"SINCE YOU MET MY BROTHER!!!" He yelled.

"HE HAS A NICE ASS OKAY?!?!" I defended.

"I do have a nice ass don't I?" Nightwing asked rhetorically as he came out of the alley, a shit eating grin on his face.

"Stay away from my best friend Richard!" He warned again as he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!!!" I cried as I squirmed.

"I will once we get as far away from Nightwing as possible!"

Comments and votes are appreciated!

 


	21. Part 2 To Prompt 27 With Dick Grayson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason Todd gets very protective when his brother and best friend hit it off very nicely.

**Requested**  on Tumblr: "Part 2? Otherwise, all hail Nightwing's ass"

 

**Your PoV**

"You're overreacting Jase!" I chuckled as I slid through the window after him.

"I'm not okay! You're not dating anybody!"

"But why?" I asked.

"You don't need to know!" He turned around, taking his helmet off. Then it struck me.

"Is Jason Peter Todd afraid that I will have my attention on some other boy?" I teased.

"What? No!" He denied.

"That's what it is isn't it?" I stood close to him, putting a hand on his cheek and gazing into his beautiful eyes. He looked down at the ground, not wanting to answer until he did moments later.

"I like you single. I don't want you to be heartbroken, you're going to pay more attention to him than me. What will I do when I'll need you?" He muttered, placing his forehead on mine and caressing my hand that had remained on his cheek.

"You really think that? What happened to bros before hoes?" I chuckled, smiling at him. A small smirk broke on his face as he shook his head in disbelief.

"But I'm serious Jason, you've always put me before your past girlfriends and your planned one night stands, it'll be the exact same thing for you, hell, you can even move in with me if you want. I'll cancel dates with my boyfriend and if he won't be able to understand that then he's not the right person for me!" I reassured, pushing his white strand of hair out of his eyes.

"Really?"

"Really!"

**\-----Time Skip-----**

_A month later..._

It had been very busy for me this month and had only been on two dates with Dick. Thankfully, Jason decided to move in with me as soon as his brother and I started dating. Tonight was our third date and we were going to a restaurant on a small boat, the one that always stayed beside the harbour.

"How do I look?" I asked, standing between the illuminated TV and Jason's laying figure on the couch. I twirled around in the navy blue dress I bought a few days ago.

"Too much cleavage!" He muttered, throwing a pillow at my chest.

"It's the same amount of cleavage as a T-shirt!" I scoffed.

"No, Kim Kardashian called, she wants her revealing dress back!" He nodded.

"It's the only dress I hav-" A knock on our door interrupted us. I sighed as I walked to the door.

"Play nice!" I ordered him as I opened the door, revealing Dick Grayson in a very nice tuxedo.

"Wow you're gorgeous!" he gasped, looking me over.

"You're not so bad yourself!" I smiled, leaning into his chest as he placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Hey bro!" He nodded to Jason, who I didn't notice, stood right behind me, his arms crossed and piercing daggers through Dick.

"Hey,  _brother_!" He replied coldly. I glared at Jason, trying to remind him what I told him seconds before I opened the door.

"What do you plan on doing with (Y/N)?" He asked. I took a deep breath, I really appreciated his protectiveness since he had always considered me as a little sister but this was getting out of hand. I might stay single for the rest of my damn life.

"Taking her to a nice small restaurant then probably getting ice cream depending on the temperature and the desserts they serve at the diner," Dick responded quickly, he never noticed how intimidating his brother could be when he was territorial.

"Okay, and in the long term?" He asked, never losing the deadly look.

"Make her the happiest person alive, treat her and spoil her because that what she deserves." He explained, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"We're just going to go!" I pushed Dick out of the apartment and gave one last glare at Jason before slamming the door shut.

"Wow, and I thought he was my brother!" Dick joked as he slid an arm around my waist.

"Me too!" I chuckled, kissing his cheek as we walked down the stairs of the apartment block. 

**Comments and votes are appreciated!**


	22. Prompt 59 And 79 With Tim Drake

**  
Requested**  by  _anon_ : "Hiiii😁i don't know if this is too many but for the 96 prompts list, can you do 27 with dick,  **59 and 79 with Tim** , and 92 with Jason Todd? If it's too many you can pick whichever one/one's you'd like💘💘"

 **59.**  "Do not fucking touch me!"

 **79.**  "Sorry I'm really nervous, you're just really pretty."

**Your PoV**

I hobbled through the alleyway, it was a tiring night tonight, I ambushed a powerful drug dealer, I was able to take out all of his men but I was never informed of his particularly big rottweiler. It was able to bite me hard and leave a big bite mark on my suit.

"Should've bulletproofed my suit!" I grumbled as I quickened my pace, the GCPD had announced their arrival with big sirens and I did not want to be spotted on the scene. We know that even though Gotham's police department doesn't really hold a grudge against its city's vigilantes, the people do. I reached for the fire escape and pulled myself up. I walked slowly but painfully up to the rooftop, careless of an inhabitant on the building would see me. I hoisted myself on the roof and released a loud groan as I rolled onto the floor.

"Great reason to bleed out (Y/N)!" I muttered sarcastically to myself.

"That must hurt!" Another voice pierced through the air. I lifted my upper body off the floor and gazed at the figure.

"No shit genius!" I retorted, collapsing back on the floor. Red Robin appeared above me, he smiled down at me as I glared up at him. He released a defeated sigh as his eyes gave up.

"Let me help you!" He informed, bending down to carry me in his arms.

"I don't need your help!" I pushed him away.

"Maybe not, but you need help and I happen to be the only person around that is willing to help you." He explained. I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest still whilst holding my wound. He chuckled, bending down again and carrying me in his arms. I held onto him for dear life as I lost my balance and whined as he pressed his body against my wound.

"Sorry!" He apologised as he started running across the rooftops.

"Need backup!" He said through his earpiece. My eye widened, but I simply obliged given my current state. The sound of an engine roared as it pulled up in a nearby alley.

"I'm here replacement." The silhouette on the motorcycle grumbled. Red Robin jumped down into the alley, my eyes slowly adjusted to the more obscure lighting and I squinted my eyes, distinguishing Red Hood.

"Off!" Red Robin ushered.

"My bike. Who's she?" He gestured at me.

"Vigilante." I presented, not wanting to speak anymore as my mind became fuzzy.

"Wounded vigilante." He retorted, amusement in his voice. My head started falling forwards but I quickly snapped out of it.

"Seriously, she's losing a lot of blood." Red Robin stated as he tightened his grip on me.

"Fine." Red Hood grumbled. He got off his bike and cleared a space for us to sit on the motorcycle.

"We'll be in the cave." Red Robin informed as he started the engine and sped out of the alley.

_\-----Time Skip-----_

I groaned as my eyelids opened, my eyesight adjusted to the environment and I looked around.

"Jesus!" I yelped as I looked at Red Robin that pressed a little too hard on my wound.

"Sorry!"

 **"Do not fucking touch me!"**  I spat as I tried pushing his body away from me.

"No, you need to be healed." He slapped my leg as he settled himself back beside my rib.

"Ow, stop, you suck at healing!" I snapped at the recurring pain.

" **Sorry I'm really nervous, you're just really pretty."**  He chuckled sheepishly. I clenched my jaw and glared at him, not wanting to make my apparent blush too visible.

"You can't tell with my mask genius!"

"I don't need to be stopped by a mask to tell when someone is beautiful." I could tell my cheeks were burning at this point so I simply looked away from him.

"There, all done!" He smiled, setting the spare bandages back on the small table along with the needle. I sat up, wincing at the pain and set my feet on the ground. He scurried to me, setting his arms under mine to catch me if I was destabilised.

"I can handle it!" I slapped his arms away as I stood up, I took a few steps forwards using the table as support, then slowly peeled my hands away from it. As soon as I did that, my legs shook violently and I started falling to the ground. Fortunately, Red Robin caught me and sighed as he carried me back to the medical bed.

"You should gain your strength before you try that again, in the meantime, Coffee?" He asked.

"Sure," I mumbled.

_~Votes and comments help my motivation soar and boosts my inspiration, make sure to leave some :)~_

 


	23. Prompt 92 With Jason Todd

**Requested**  by  _anon_ : "Hiiii😁i don't know if this is too many but for the 96 prompts list, can you do 27 with dick, 59 and 79 with Tim, and  **92 with Jason Todd**? If it's too many you can pick whichever one/one's you'd like💘💘 "

 **92.**  "What have I become?"

**Your PoV**

As many could think, sharing an apartment with the Outlaws could be such a chore. Having to suffer through constant talking, taking care of them when they are drunk, cleaning up after them and always watching my step when they leave their guns laying around. Tonight I was calmly watching a movie with a glass of wine in hand, that Jason stole for me. I took small sips as I patiently waited for them to come back from their mission. Near the beginning of my second movie, I heard the familiar tapping on the living room window. I set my glass on the table and stood up, my blanket still in hand and opened the lock.

"Hey, babe!" Jason groaned as he slid through the window, taking his helmet off. He threw it carelessly on the floor and placed an arm around my waist, pulling me close and capturing my lips in his.

"Hello to you too (Y/N)!" Roy smirked sarcastically as he took his bow and quiver off of him.

"Hi!" I mumbled as I moved away from Jason and walked back to my couch.

"Bye babe!" Jason called from the window, a hint of nervousness in his voice. I shook it off and continued my movie. I heard shuffling but could not care less about what the boys were up to.

"Jay, what's for dinner?" I asked as Roy plopped down beside me in sweatpants and a plain white T-shirt.

"Pasta!" He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and kissed my temple from behind me before walking to the kitchen.

"This movie sucks, choose another one!" Roy stated, reaching for the remote from my hands.

"No touchie!" I spat as I slapped his hand away and hogged the remote.

"I was here first, watch something on your computer!" I defended.

"My computer sucks!! I still need to get a new one!"

"I know!"

"Dinner ladies!" Jay called from the kitchen. We stood up, walking to the kitchen and settling ourselves down on the stools.

"Bon appétit!" My boyfriend said as he slid the plates to us.

"Thanks, hun!" I acted as I dug in. We ate in silence as we listened to the radio.

"So how was it?" I asked as we started eating dessert.

"Fine, boring, I prefer be back here!" Jay grumbled.

"So you two lovebirds can have fun?" Roy chuckled.

"Maybe!" He answered, sending a seductive smirk at me.

"Or maybe not, I'm tired of waiting to have dinner with you guys!" I sighed.

"Why wait for us then babe?" The dark-haired man asked.

"Can't be bothered," I mumbled. They both chuckled as I finished my plate. I walked up to the sink and set it inside. I started walking to Jason and my bedroom but quickly tripped over something as I walked to the couch and fell to the ground. Footsteps scurried behind me as I let out a long groan.

"What the hell was that?" I sneered as I was put back on my feet.

"Nothing!" Roy squeaked out as he stood in front of what I had previously fallen over. I pushed him out of the way and saw the unconscious body of a man laying there. Instead of screaming like a usual person would, I simply turned back to the pair.

"I CLEANED HERE YESTERDAY, SHOW A BIT OF RESPECT AND LEAVE HIM IN THE FIRE ESCAPE!!! DAMN IT I DO EVERYTHING IN THIS HOUSE!!!" I yelled at them, their eyes widened as we stood there in silence.

 **"What have I become?"**  I asked myself.

"Jaybird, what did you do to this innocent little bean?!" Roy asked.

"I don't....know?"

"Why is she acting like this instead of screaming or, or, or cowering in fear!" He stuttered.

"Dear god, we've made her numb to violence." Jason gasped. I rolled my eyes yet still in shock and pacing to our bedroom.

"Good luck with that mate!" Roy turned his attention back to Jason as he walked to his bedroom. I took my top off and threw it to the floor, setting myself on the bed and releasing a satisfied hum as my muscles relaxed.  
The bed dipped as Jason set himself beside me. He brought me closer to him, he caressed my hips and kissed my shoulder.

"You know.... you're hot when you're mad!" He whispered.

"Shut up!" I giggled, turning around and kissing him, he released a low growl as he squeezed my hips.

"How about that fun Roy was talking about hm?" He smirked.


	24. Prompt 80 And 198 With Jason Todd

**Requested**  on  _Tumblr_ : "198 and 80 for Jason Todd please"

 **198.**  "It's nice to see you smile again" 

 **80.**  "Same."

 **A/N:**  This isn't my greatest work but then again what is? so sorry in advance if this is not what you expected!

 **Warnings:**  Kinda angsty

**Your PoV**

A single tear fell down my cheek, my eyes were blurry and I could not clearly distinguish the street lights below. I always came up to the rooftop when I was feeling depressed. Just gazing at the life below as I tried to relax. I had been put under a lot of pressure at uni and I couldn't pull through anymore. I didn't feel suicidal but I just couldn't see the end of this long dark tunnel of despair.

"Babe?" A voice whispered behind me. My eyes widened and I quickly wiped my tear away.

"What are you doing up here?" Red Hood asked as he sat down beside me.

"I just, uni is too much for me..." I mumbled, trying to hold back the tears.

"Oh, baby!" He cooed, bringing me into his chest.

"You'll pull through, I know you can!" He felt restricted due to the helmet so he helped me up and escorted me back into our apartment. He took his helmet off and quickly went into the bedroom to change whilst I laid on the couch, my mind drifting into space.

"How about I cook you dinner and we watch a nice relaxing movie?" He proposed as he struggled to put a shirt on. I giggled as I helped him into it and pecked his lips.

"I'd love that!" I smiled shyly as he returned the same loving smile and dragged me to the kitchen. After a few minutes, dinner was ready. I sighed deeply as I hugged Jason's waist, laying my head on his back.

"Babe, I can't put the food on the plates!" He chuckled.

_\-----Time Skip-----_

I sighed as Jason skimmed through Netflix. I started munching on the burger he made us and relaxed into the pillows.

"How's the food, babe?" He asked.

"It's really good!" I mumbled, mouth full of food. He chuckled as he rubbed his thumb on my lips, where a bit of sauce had stuck to my skin, he wiped it away and laid down on the couch beside me. We ate in silence before I stood up and took the plates to the kitchen. As I came back, Jay shifted to my original spot on the couch and patted his lap as he laid back. I sat between his legs and leaned into his chest as his arms came around my waist.

"I love this movie!" He muttered in my hair.

" **Same.** " I sighed as I nuzzled his neck. We continued watching the movie in silence until he spoke up again.

"How long have you been feeling like this?"

"Long enough!" I grumbled.

"I'm sorry I didn't pay attention earlier babe!"

"Me too!" I chuckled. He laughed as he kissed my temple and increased his grip on my waist.

" **It's nice to see you smile again** , how about I pay Bruce a visit to make him pay your school so you have less homework hmm?" He asked.

"What? No that's not how that works!"

"Babe, you know I will do anything." He chuckled.

"Fine!" I sighed.

"And I'll be with you along the way, I promise!"


	25. Prompt 37 And 75 With Damian Wayne

**Requested**  by  _anon_ : "37 and 75 for Damian Wayne and a bigsister!reader pretty please :)"

 **37.** "Why you out here all alone?"

 **75.**  "Curiosity killed the cat, little one"

**3rd Person PoV**

Damian frustratedly jumped out of the Batmobile. His brothers were being unnaturally annoying tonight and he just had to get away from them as fast as possible, for as long as possible. He groaned as he pulled his uniform off his body, throwing it carelessly on the floor of his bedroom and sliding himself into comfy clothes all whilst releasing low cuss words in Arabic. He released a deep sigh as he marched to the balcony of Wayne Manor, the one that gazes onto the lake. He quietly closed the glass door and sat on the bench. He already felt the cold stinging his skin but he didn't give a care in the world. He knows his brothers were worried about him and how reckless he can become but scolding him really doesn't help, especially if it last until their arrival at the cave. God his brothers were insufferable.

 **"Why you out here all alone?"**  A soothing voice called out from behind him. He turned around a hard scowl on his face to confront the person that interrupted his calming moment. But his eyes softened immediately as he eyed his older sister.

"No reason." He mumbled as he turned back towards the lake. He heard a low sigh before footsteps grew. In the corner of his eye, he glanced at his sister that made herself comfortable beside him.

"What happened?" She whispered.

"They're being brothers." He answered, gaining a short laugh from her.

"What did they do?" She asked.

"Just yelling at me for being reckless." He muttered.

"They've got a point, we all care so much about you Dami."

"Yeah I get it but they won't shut up!" He grumbled.

"I'll talk to them okay?" She reassured, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Now we should get to bed!" She smiled as she stood up and walked back towards her room.

But Damian didn't want to, at least not now, not like this, he was simply pissed. And he did something that shocked himself. An idea popped into his head and he crept to his sister's room to get something that belongs to her, he always found her scent comforting. Creeping into her room, he discreetly skimmed her wardrobe for something soft to sleep with.

 **"Curiosity killed the cat, little one"**  Her voice mumbled from her bed.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Nothing." He replied a bit too quickly.

"Sure." She retorted unconvinced.

"I was..." He took a deep breath before continuing "looking for one of your clothes.... I find your scent reassuring." He whispered. He never thought he would be so attached to his sister. Yes, his brothers cared about him but his sister showered him with love like no other.

"Come here Dami!" She voiced. She heard shuffling before feeling her bed dip beside her.

"Sleep here." She mumbled. He sighed deeply.

"Fine." (Y/N) handed him an end of the duvet and he slid in beside her. He hesitantly came closer to her and curled up on her stomach.

"Good night!" She soothed as she ran her hand through his hair as they slowly fell asleep.

**Comments and votes are appreciated!**

 


	26. Prompt 3 With Dick Grayson

**Requested**  by  _anon_ : "3 with Dick Grayson XD"

 **3.**  "If we you die, I want you to know, it was me who drank your Red Bull"

 **A/N:**  Due to popular demand, Blazing Fear part 2 has been added to the list! Thank you so much to those who have voiced their opinion! Enjoy!

**Your PoV**

I sniffled as I pulled yet another tissue out of the box. Dick had come back from a mission with a huge cold and I had to baby his drama queen ass. And now I was sick with him. Without wanting to spread our sickness, we decided to take care of each other.

"Babe! Wake up!" I called from the living room couch. "You won't be able to sleep!" No answer. I groaned, lifting the cover with me as I wobbled to the bedroom opening the door. Smiling as I gazed onto my boyfriend's sleepy figure smeared across the bed.

"Babe!" I sighed, my throat burning at every word I pronounced. This time, a low growl, muffled from the pillow was the only thing I got out of him, along with a shift of his legs.

"Get up!" I grumbled, continuing to the foot of the bed as I shook him awake.

"Stawp." He muttered as he suppressed a cough.

"Baby if you don't get up then you'll have trouble falling asleep tonight, it's nearly 1 pm." I soothed, caressing his forehead.

"Please? I'm cold!" He hummed in response as he slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes lazily. I smiled weakly at him as he continued acting like a little child.

"Bring the blanket too." I chuckled sorely as I walked back to the couch. A set of loud footsteps and shuffling made me avert my attention back to the bedroom. I laughed as Dick attempted to step to me but only got his legs wrapped in the blanket and fell face first on the floor.

"Damn it." He grumbled.

"Are you okay baby?" I asked.

"Fine." He whispered, pushing me away from my warm spot and setting himself behind me.

"Hey!" I snapped.

"Stop acting like a baby." He explained as he pulled my waist to his chest.

"Says the baby!" I chuckled.

"You've got a point!" He smiled as he lazily skimmed the TV channels. Whilst he did so, I shifted in his lap, turning slightly to look up at his features.

"You're hot!" I giggled shyly as I pushed a few strands of his messy hair out of his tired face. His eyes widened in surprise, completely taken off guard as he looked down at me.

"I know, you don't need to rub it in my face!" He chuckled.

"Wow!" I gasped, shaking my head at his cocky comment that must have seemed better in his head since he looks like a zombie.

"But you're gorgeous!" He smirked, placing a finger under my chin and redirecting my gaze to his. He glanced at my lips as they curled into a shy smile.

"I know what you're thinking babe, and that's not going to happen, we're both sick and that's just gross!" I held his wrist and intertwined our fingers together. Suddenly, a horrible pain hit my lungs and I started coughing violently. Dick quickly helped me sit up and patted my back.

 **"If you die, I want you to know, it was me who drank your Red Bull"**  He tried soothing. After my violent coughing fit, I glared at him.

"Are you serious?" I asked as calmly as possible. He cringed, scratching the back of his neck.

"You told me that I never drank that and that it was simply my imagination!" I scoffed. "I thought I was going crazy!!"

"Babe I-"

"Don't interrupt me when I'm speaking!" I sneered, pointing my finger at him. He stared at me wide-eyed, both scared and deeply aroused.

"I thought I was losing my mind and I had Joker syndrome or something!!" I fumed.

"I know, I'm sorry babe! But it was kinda funny!" He defended.

"Kind funny? Are you for real right now!? Do you really think I-" He quickly placed his lips on mines to shut me up. He smirked into the kiss as he cupped my cheek.

"Ew!" I mumbled as I wiped my lips as we parted.

"You're sick!"

"So are you!"

**Comments and votes are appreciated!**


	27. Prompt 87, 134 And 185 With Jason Todd

**Requested**  by  _anon_ : "185 ("what's mine is yours, yeah?"), 86 87 ("I only called him a whore because I'd only get told off for calling him a cunt."), 134 135 ("get out of that fucking tree before I cut it down.") with Jason Todd. No specific order with where the prompts are used - like it can be 185, then 86 87, then 134 135 or 134 135 then 185 then 86. However you want to do it but, if possible, I'd like them to be in the same story because they sound ridiculous [CONTINUED]

[CONTINUED FROM PREVIOUS] together but I can see Jason saying all of those things in one conversation. And I look forward to seeing what you come up with for this. If it's not possible to get them all in one, I understand. Thank you."

 **87.**  "I only called him a whore because I'd only get told off for calling him a cunt."

 **135.**  "Get out of that fucking tree before I cut it down."

 **185.**  "What's mine is yours, yeah?"

 **A/N:**  Hope you like it! x)

**Your PoV**

I groaned loudly as I put a spoonful of food in my mouth. Jason and his brothers had been on a mission for a while now, which meant that he hasn't been home since then. It was so quiet without him, sure he isn't the very talkative type but everything seems more lively when he's here. A few days ago, I was hopeful that he was going to come back, but now, I've just accepted that this mission would take a while. My phone's vibration on the table averted my gaze from the TV.

Lazily hoisting my body towards the table beside the couch, I sighed, pulling the phone to me. My eyes widened as I received a message from Jason, 'bout time! I thought, sliding the message to the side and putting my code in:

_~Finally finished the mission babe, want to come for a picnic in the park with us?~_

_~Took you long enough ;) Usual spot?~_

_~Of course! <3~_

I smiled, putting my phone down before walking to our bedroom. I put on some comfortable clothes, not forgetting about taking his spare leather jacket, knowing he is extremely possessive of them.   
After putting my shoes on, I reached over the counter for my bag and keys, however, as I did, something wet started dripping from my clothes. My eyebrows furrowed as I pulled at my clothes, looking at where the dampness came from. Finally finding the source, I gasped as some sort of liquid that was on the counter penetrated Jason's jacket and started spreading on my clothes.

 _I can't change now, I'm late!_  I thought, feeling conflicted.

 _Screw it, it will dry off hopefully_. I made a run for my front door, slamming the door closed and locking it.

_\-----Time Skip-----_

I finally arrived at the park. Damian, Dick, Tim and Jason were already sitting under the usual tree, not bickering with each other for once.

"Babe!" Jason greeted as he turned my way, getting up and embracing me in a hug. I pecked his lips, nuzzling his neck and welcoming his reassuring scent into my nostrils.

"What's that dampness babe?" he asked, my smile immediately faded as he pulled apart from the hug.

"Well, um  **what's mine is yours, yeah**?" I asked already feeling the nervousness in my stomach.

"Babe, what is it?" He asked concerned.

"Well, I think I might have dropped some water or other substance on your jacket when I went to grab my keys from the countertop!" I explained, fiddling with my fingers.

"Babe give me my leather jacket." He requested calmly, I know how he can get when his leather jackets' lives are at stake.

"No!"

"Baby?" He asked, more demanding this time. My jaw clenched as I ran towards the boys, hearing Jason's loud footsteps behind me. Not knowing what to do, I jumped up the tree, climbing to the top of it to get as far from Jason as possible.

" **Get out of that fucking tree before I cut it down.** " He threatened.

"No!!"

"Now!!!!"

"No!!! You're such a whore for your leather jackets!!" I yelled.

"(Y/N)!!!" Dick scolded.

"What?  **I only called him a whore because I'd only get told off for calling him a cunt.** " I defended.

"Baby get down of there before I get up there myself!" Jason demanded.

"I don't think so!!"

"This is the weirdest relationship I've ever witnessed." Tim sighed as Damian peacefully ate a sandwich, watching with great entertainment our interaction. 


	28. Prompt 131 And 175 With Jason Todd

**Requested**  by  _anon_ : "131 and 175 w/ Jason Todd❤️"

 **131.**  "You wanna go?" 

 **175.**  "I love you... bitch"

 **A/N:**  I'm so sorry this took so long, I had major writer's block but it's gone now, hopefully!

**Your PoV**

Jason and I were always a very competitive couple. We could even be mad at each other for days because of how stubborn we were. Every single day did not go without some sort of competition. Queue the eye rolls from his brothers. Today, he brought me and his brothers to the park, well, he invited me and his brothers just joined in of their own volition. From this day onwards, we made a promise to not start any competition. So we walked along the small sandy paths between the vast amount of greenery, arms interlocked and sunglasses on.

"This is nice!" I smiled, looking at the autumn leaves flutter to the ground everytime a gust of wind would brush it.

"Mmh hmm!" He hummed, turning around only for a split second to see what his brothers were up to.

"It's kind of nice not to be having a competition." I smiled, laying my head on his shoulder as we strolled closer to the small lake.

"Yes, it is!"

"I still miss it though!"

"Really? Why?" he finally turned to me, eagerly wanting to know the answer.

"Well, you know, I feel great about myself when I kick your ass in everything!" I smirked.

"Oh really, is that what you think?" He turned fully in front of me, his eyebrows raised.

"Maybe!" I smiled, walking past him. He caught up with me quickly, slowing down as he arrived at my level.

"I think the deal is off!" He replied coldly, but his eyes were full of amusement.  
"Really?" I smirked.

"Really!"

"Okay then!" I chuckled, locking arms with him once again as we continued walking. I had no idea what he was up to, but I had a pretty good impression of what that might be. So I glanced every so often up at him, his eyes were scanning the park as if he was looking for something. My eyebrows furrowed as a smile started finding its' way on his face.

"Race you to the lake!" He yelled, unlocking his arm from mine and running towards it. I gasped in disbelief before rushing after him.

"Whooo I won!" He cheered as he arrived at it.

"That was so unfair, you started running before I even knew what was going on."

"Sucks to suck!" He smirked.

 **"You wanna go?"** I threatened. "Because I will murder you!" I snapped.

"Sorry sweetheart, seems like death doesn't like me!" He chuckled.

"Fight me!" I challenged.

"Sorry, what was that?" He acted.

"You heard me!"

"Not really, I couldn't hear behind all of the lost challenges!"

"Ohhh, no you didn't!"

"You bet I did."

"Come at me big guy!" I challenge. Fortunately, I haven't told Jason that I had been trained by Black Canary for a little while, and I kept it a secret for exactly this reason.

"Okay okay, I'll hear you out!" He agreed, gesturing to the grass for a softer landing if need be.

"You first  _princess_!" I mocked him, he tried throwing a punch, but I was quick in catching it and pulling his body towards me, slamming him on the ground.

"Ow." He mumbled in a hurtful manner.

"Oh my god!" Tim whispered behind me. I turned around and smiled upon seeing the shocked expressions of the three Wayne brothers.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Dick asked.

"Shhh!" I winked at him, placing a finger to my lips. I turned back to Jason, seeing him blink his eyes uncontrollably to get rid of the dizziness.

"Need assistance, your highness?" I teased, reaching my hand out for him to grab. I helped him up as he released a small breath.

"You did well baby!" He admitted, pulling me to his chest. He leaned into my ear and whispered.

**"I love you... bitch"**

I chuckled and punched his stomach as he released a loud groan.

"Love you too!" I smiled.

**Comments and votes are appreciated!**

 


	29. Prompt 32 And 154 With Roy Harper

**Requested**  by  _anon_ : "32 /154 for Roy Harper ^^"

 **32.**  "Mornin', trouble" 

 **154.**  "I'm genuinely surprised you ain't dead yet"

**3rd Person PoV**

"Fuck!" He groaned as he fell face first on the cold wooden floor of the living room. He limped to the kitchen and stitched himself up, wincing quietly to prevent his girlfriend from waking up. He ate leftovers before slowly changing into his pyjamas and slid into bed beside his beautiful girl.

_~The Next Morning~_

**Your PoV**

I sighed as I stretched gently and slowly opened my eyes.  _I actually had a nice sleep_. I smiled. I turned over and saw a knocked out Roy hugging my waist. He looked exhausted. I decided to place a well-deserved kiss on his lips before getting up to make breakfast. Unfortunately, the kiss managed to wake him up and he smirked, rolling onto my body to keep me down on the bed.

 **"Mornin', trouble"**  He mumbled against my lips as he placed my legs around his waist.

"Morning!" I smiled as we parted from the kiss.

"Tough night?" I asked.

"You have no idea!" He sighed, kissing my neck as I massaged his scalp.

"Babe, you can't possibly continue doing this!" I explained.

"I can and I will." He grumbled, peppering my jaw with kisses.

"It's very unhealthy the amount of sleep you're  _not_  getting!" I chuckled.

"Relax." He groaned.

"No, you live dangerously, I live in constant fear that you won't come home sometimes," I complained, caressing his cheek as he gazed into my eyes.

"I know and I really appreciate it." He smiled gratefully.

"And with all the bad guys you kill and the lack of skill you have,  **I'm genuinely surprised you ain't dead yet** " I chuckled. He laughed before become somewhat serious.

"You used to do that too!" He defended.

"But I'm retired now!"

_~A few years ago~_

I ran past rooftops as I caught up with the boat that was nearly past the port. If I didn't get there in time, those girls would be gone forever.

"Need help sugar?" A familiar voice asked as it jumped beside me and ran by my side.

"Yes, make sure that boat doesn't get out of reach!" I explained to the ginger. Jumped off the rooftop, we continued running along the docks. A bridge came closer and closer to us as the boat passed under it. We hopped down onto the boat and started fighting the men on it.

"What are we doing here exactly?" He asked as he punched a man in his jaw.

"Some girls have been kidnapped for money and their families have begged me to find them." I groaned as I averted another man's punch and slammed him on the ground.

_\-----Time Skip-----_

"Thank you so much! (S/H/N)" A mother thanked as the police officer brought the girl inside their home.

"It's my pleasure." I smiled as the girls returned to their families.

"Now that that's done, how about I take you out for dinner?" Arsenal smirked.

"I'd like that!" I smiled shyly.

_~Now~_

"I'm sure you miss fighting bad guys, babe!" He whined as he kissed my cheek. I opened my mouth to say something but quickly closed it, knowing he was right.

"Just give it another try?" He pouted. He contemplated my eyes as I thought for a few minutes.

"I guess I  _could_  give it another go," I mumbled.

"Great, okay, cook breakfast and I'll show you your upgraded suit."

"You did that already?" I scoffed.

"Of course, I knew you would come back someday." He smiled sheepishly.

"You're such a dork!" I chuckled as I pulled his head back to mine, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

**Comments and votes are appreciated!**


	30. Part 2 To Prompt 32 And 154 With Roy Harper

**Requested on** _Wattpad:_ "I wanna see a part 2 where Jason meets reader as a vigilante and is jaw dropped by reader's fighting and Roy is just smirking in the background lol"

_"You're such a dork!" I chuckled as I pulled his head back to mine, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss._

**Summary:** Reader wakes up alongside her boyfriend and tells him how worried she is when he for his nighttime escapades, and somehow, he convinces her to restart her hero work with him.

 **A/N:** Sorry this took so long and this turned out to be a lot longer than anticipated! I placed the previous part just before this one for anyone that might have missed it!

"You sure he's going to like me?" I asked him as we trudged along the dirty pavement.

"They'll both like you okay? Don't worry about it!" He chuckled.

"You have to be a 100% sure because-"

"You're the most likeable person baby girl," He interrupted,

"Fine," I grumbled.

"Now give me some sugar," He demanded, I giggled and slid my arms around his waist, staring up at his tall frame.

"You're cute," I whispered, pecking his lips.

"Oh come on cupcake, I didn't even taste the sugar that time," He whined. I rolled my eyes, a small smile tugging at my lips as we locked our lips together. His arms found their way around my waist, pulling me closer as our lips moved against each other. I released a deep sigh as we parted, placing my forehead to his.

"Now that time was better," He chuckled. I lightly punched his chest and continued walking down the street. His hand found mine, interlocking our fingers together as he stopped me in front of a building.

"This is it, their apartment, my old one," He informed.

"O-okay," I stuttered, squeezing his hand more and hogging his bicep.

"Baby chill," He laughed as he entered his old key in the front door.

"If it's on the last floor could you carry me up the stairs?" I asked.

"Like a cliché married couple?"

"Yeah," I chuckled. We entered the narrow hallway and quickly found the staircase, following after him, we climbed up the stairs quickly. Roy stopped in his tracks once we arrived at one of the third-floor apartments.

"You ready?" He whispered.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I answered, locking my arm in his. He knocked on the door, waiting for it to open. My eyebrows furrowed as I heard shuffling inside. Soon a handsome black-haired man peeked out.

"Hey, Roy," He smirked, stepping out fully and engulfing him in a bear hug.  
"Who's the cutie?" He scanned over me.

"Bro code Jaybird," The ginger reminded him, "she's my girl,"

"Really? You're (Y/N)?" He chuckled, taking my hand in shaking it.

"Yeah, that's me" I grinned.

"Well come in," He gestured, opening the door for us.

"Kori!" He called out once he shut the door behind us.

"Yes, Jason?" A calm voice asked. I gasped once an orange skinned girl with fiery red hair flew into the room.

"Kori, this is my girlfriend (Y/N)," Roy presented.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you (Y/N)," She smiled, setting herself back on the ground.

"It's nice to meet you too," I nodded to her.

"So," Roy started, pulling me closer to him and pecking my cheek.

"She's back in the vigilante business," He cheered.

"Nice," Jason smirked.

"Does that mean she will be on the team?" Kori asked. Roy and I glanced at each other as a smile spread on my face.

"Hell yeah,"

"This is so exciting, finally there is another girl on the team," She squealed, flying up to me to hug me. My eyes widened in surprise but I hugged back out of politeness.

"We're going out, we have to be there in about half an hour, see you tonight?" Roy asked.

"Yeah man," Jason agreed, "Same place, same time,"

"See you guys later," I waved.

*****

"If you like tonight, would you consider officially joining the team or would you stay as a solo vigilante?" He mumbled.

"I don't know, I'll have to see," I smiled at him.

"They're late," My boyfriend groaned as he stared at his phone," They're always late," I laughed at him as he rolled his eyes.

"We're not that bad," A familiar voice chuckled behind us. Our head snapped towards the voice. A small grin appearing on my face.

"Nice outfit," Jason nodded to me.

"Thanks," I smiled back.

"Ready babe," Roy nodded to me.

"Born ready,"

"Let's move then" Kori informed.

*****

I jumped down behind Roy, right on one of the men that had lifted his gun up to my ginger. I rolled onto the concrete floor as he groaned in pain, quickly back on his feet. I kicked him in the face and flipped him over my back.

"He's down," I informed as Roy turned back to me.

"Wow, you guys are like the ultimate power couple," Jason gasped from the rooftop above.

"Well, we have history," I smirked. We climbed back onto the rooftop and followed them.

\--

"There's this deal about drugs that is going to be made just outside of town and we have to stop it, it's too dangerous to the public," Red Hood informed from his motorcycle.

"Loud and clear," I responded, hugging Roy's waist as we sped down the street, behind Jason and alongside Kori's flying figure.

After about fifteen minutes, we arrived at the location. After parking our motorcycles somewhere excluded, we scurried into the building stealthily.

"The shipment will be accepted in about 30 minutes if you sign here," A voice stated.

"Alright make sure to be on time," another one agreed. We crouched down over the fencing, inspecting the scene below.

"Three men, left," Jason started.

"Two on the back exit,"

"One big one at the front," I continued.

"(Y/N), take him down, Roy, take the back exit, I'll take the ones on the left, Kori, make sure the 'shipment' doesn't leave," Jason ordered. We all nodded at his instructions before jumping down.

Roy shot a single electric arrow before fighting his assigned men as I kicked the big man in the legs in an attempt to make him lose his balance. As I punched him in the gut, I perceived a man trying to creep up on Jason, to which I took a dagger out of my belt and threw it at his head, the butt of the knife making him fall to the ground and engulf him in darkness. Red Hodd turned to me and nodded before continuing what he was doing.

After a few good hits, I lost my patience and took my gun out, slamming its butt in the side of his head. He collapsed instantly. I raced to another man that had somehow appeared and kicked his gun out of his hands before he could shoot Jason, the latter being too preoccupied in swinging one last punch before the enemy would fall to the floor.

I grabbed the man's arm as he groaned in pain and pulled him over my shoulder, making him slam into the ground. I breathed out, watching his body relax before flicking my hair out of my face. I turned back to the team, to see Roy smirking at me, beside a now helmet-less Jason and Kori. They both stared at me wide-eyed.

"What?" I asked, walking up to Roy and kissing his lips.

"Holy shit," his best friend muttered under his breath.

"Aren't you a bit out of Roy's league?" He asked

"Maybe," I chuckled as my boyfriend slid his arm around my waist, "but I love him!"


	31. Dating The Batboys Headcanon

**Requested**  on  _Tumblr_ : Can i get the batboys with a chubby s/o Headcannons

 **A/N:**  I don't really do chubby readers because I believe that you are beautiful in your own way, and no one wants basic people. When I hear people say 'chubby', 'overweight' or 'fat', I only see this as a bad thing, be happy with yourself. You are all beautiful, just know that, and if anyone tells you differently, give me their address and I'll hide their body talk to them. All my fics are written for readers, meaning that they are for all types, if you cannot see anything relating to, what you call fat or chubby, that means I don't have a category for that. I love my readers no matter what they consider themselves. That said, I'm just doing a regular dating headcanon. This made sense in my head, I don't know if it make sense to you guys, but hopefully I got my point across.

**Dick Grayson**

 

\- He's the son of a millionaire, so naturally, you don't think he'll take interest in you of all non-old digger or slutty people.

\- You guys met at a fancy gala.

\- Your parents forced you to go to a Bruce Wayne gala after the famous millionaire invited them.

\- You didn't want to go, but once you met Dick, you immediately hit it off.

\- You guys met regularly and after a short while, he asked you out.

\- Jason made fun of him when he first told his family.

\- But when he saw you for the first time.

\- 'Wow'.

\- He started flirting.

\- And Dick surprisingly became protective.

\- But they all approve of you.

\- Damian sees you as an older sister and always comes to you when he complains.

\- Fancy restaurant dates.

\- Finding the boys sleeping in your apartment, still in their vigilante suits.

\- So much PDA!

\- Random kisses.

\- He worships you.

\- Going for short holidays on most weekends.

\- Hiding his cereal, that boy needs to stop.

\- Movie marathons and cuddling.

**Jason Todd**

\- You met him when he burst into your apartment as Red Hood, all bruised and bleeding everywhere.

\- He stayed a few nights after that when he was being tracked by people.

\- He refused to stay, but you insisted due to the condition he was in.

\- When he felt better, he came over often.

\- And revealed his identity.

\- And later asked you out.

\- He's so possessive.

\- And gets jealous easily.

\- Having to stop him from starting fights.

\- Comforting him after his nightmares.

\- Him teaching you how to use a gun and in hand to hand combat.

\- When his brothers found out, they asked you a ton of questions.

\- But they warmed up to you, even Damian.

\- The blood son also asks why you stay with 'Todd'.

\- Reassuring Jason that you love him and only him when he gets insecure.

\- Neck kisses and hugs from behind.

\- Him cooking for you.

\- Lazy Sundays in bed.

**Tim Drake**

\- You met him at Starbucks.

\- He was eyeing you from the other side of the room.

\- You went to confront him about it.

\- But he was a stuttering mess when he didn't want to tell you that you were beautiful.

\- Finding it cute and you guys continue to talk until noon, when you have to leave.

\- You exchange phone numbers and become great friends.

\- He asked you out when you guys Netflix at your place, after exchanging a shot but sweet kiss.

\- Dragging him to bed when it's late.

\- Forcing him to cut down on coffee. That boy is seriously unhealthy.

\- He's so cuddly when he's tired.

\- Kissing your cheek and nuzzling your neck when hugging you.

\- His brothers approving of you because you can make Tim have a straight 8 hours of sleep at least.

\- Damian always wondering how 'Drake' could get a girl that's actually not annoying.

\- Hot chocolate runs instead of coffee runs.

\- Going to small cosy cafés for breakfast.

\- Him becoming a big dork when you kiss him before sleeping and having a huge grin during the entire night.

\- Playing with his hair.

\- Jason teasing him when he sees you as his computer and phone background.

**Damian Wayne**

\- You met at Gotham academy.

\- He took an interest in you when you were not a loud or very talkative person.

\- So, he slowly drifted towards you.

\- You only became really close when you were assigned as partners on a science project.

\- And he came by your place so that you could do homework together.

\- And you started dating after a while.

\- Dick and Jason became curious when he came back to the manor much later than usual or after patrol.

\- They decided to follow him.

\- And they were shocked when they saw you opening your bedroom window for Robin to come in.

\- And him being affectionate and smiling towards you.

\- So, they welcomed themselves in.

\- Queue a scream from you and a very angry Damian.

\- "So, who's your chick demon?"

\- Him becoming protective and possessive of you.

\- His brothers knowing this and also being protective of you.

\- He doesn't show much public affection, but when it's only the both of you, he loves cuddling and kissing you.

\- Taking you to fancy dates.

\- Staying in bed on weekends.


	32. Tim Drake x Reader - "Undecided Love"

**Requested**  on Tumblr: "have you seen the movie flipped?? flipped is about two kids who the girl has been head over heels for the boy and the boy doesn't like her, at least doesn't think, and then he says something that hurts her and after that she thinks she doesnt like him anymore but then he starts being in love with her, in the end they get together cause of jealousy! its pretty angsty, i love angst lol! could i request something like that, with tim drake x reader?? please and thank you!!"

 **A/N:** VeryCliché fic. (F/N) means Friend Name.

**Your PoV**

I walked through the hallways while clinging my books to my chest. I arrived in front of my locker, putting the necessary things I would need to study, and the things I would need for school in my locker. As I closed my locker, my gaze stopped on Tim, who was speaking with a few of his friends. I felt my heart race and my stomach clench as I looked him up and down. Soon, however, he made eye contact with me, causing me to look away with red cheeks. Footsteps echoed from beside me as I turned around.

"Hey, you ready to go?" My friend asked, to which, I nodded. We slowly made our way outside as (F/N) talked to me about all the gossip that had been going around the school. My eyes widened as she took me to Tim's group. She has known about my feelings for Tim and had been wanting to set us up for a while now, the fact that she was also going out with one of his friends also helped her scheme.

"Hey babe!" He greeted as they shared a short kiss.

"Hi (Y/N)!" He welcomed me as his friends nodded in my direction.

"Shall we go?" (F/N) gazed up at her boyfriend, I was internally screaming as I completely forgot about their date tonight.

"Yep!" He answered.

"Bye guys!" They waved as they walked away, leaving me with Tim and his other friends. Even though we weren't very close, we always have a nice time laughing about everything and anything, that is, until each one of them must go home, except for Tim.

After half an hour, Tim and I were left alone.

"Soo?" I chuckled nervously.

"I have to go, I have important things to attend to like, homework and other stuff... okay bye!" He strolled away. I felt my heart dropped right out of my chest at his words.  _More important? Wait, no, he didn't even say 'more', he simply said important!_ I debated in my head, I sighed as I finally realised that he doesn't reciprocate my feelings. So, I walked home with a slow pace, and my head down.

For the next few days, I ignored Tim completely, which didn't seem to bother him at all. I'd see other girls flirting with him and being all over him. I had told (F/N) about this the day after their date night. I stopped taking notice of him, knowing that I wasn't good enough for him, and that there were other prettier girls out there for him.

_\-----Time Skip-----_

It's been a month since I had moved on from Tim, and I've started getting closer to Jason Todd, Tim's older brother after I accidentally bumped into him on the way out of school, when he, I quote, was 'forced' to pick Tim up. And we hit it off really well, he would invite me to his apartment, or to the manor and we would do all sorts of fun things together. I even met Roy, who was a really cool guy, we would do most things together. And I had discovered their secret when Red Hood and Arsenal came to my apartment, bleeding all over my kitchen floor, claiming they needed stitching up and that you were the first person they could find.

**Tim's PoV**

It's been a while since (Y/N) has been paying little attention to me. I remember when she would steal a glance in my direction, and quickly look away when I saw her. I always wondered why she would do that but now I know. Now I'm the one doing it. Ever since my friend's date night with her friend, I was never able to get her out of my head.

I walked out of the kitchen, a full coffee mug in hand, and paced in the direction of the stairs. My action was abruptly stopped when I heard laughter coming from the living room. I slowly crept to the door and looking into it. Roy, Jason and (Y/N) were playing video games, Roy sitting on the floor between her legs, and Jason trying to distract (Y/N) from winning, earning a giggle from her every occasionally. My heart sunk to my stomach, to which I marched into the room, and unplugged the TV.

"Hey!!"

"What the fuck replacement?!" Jason and Roy yelled.

"You're making way too much noise, and some of us are  _actually_  trying to work!" I sassed, walking out of the room.

**Your PoV**

We all looked at him, mouth agape as he disappeared in the hallway.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to punch him!" Jason said, standing up. I stood up beside him and stopped him.

"No, I'll do it!" I said.

"Oooh, she'll kick his ass!" Roy laughed. Ignoring him, I ran to Tim. He was nearly to his room when he looked at me after I called out for him.

"Are you okay? Why did you do that?" I asked.

"No reason." He muttered as he looked at his coffee mug.

"Yes there is, tell me." I stated, crossing my arms, making it evident that I was not moving anytime soon. He sighed before he continued.

"I'm jealous, that's all." He mumbled.

"Jealous of who?" I asked. His eyes widened as he didn't realise he said that out loud.

"Nothing... I mean... no one... I'm not jealous.... I mean... youcanlikemybrotherifyouwanti'mnotjudgingorjealousofanything!" He stuttered quickly.

"I don't like him like that, he's like my best friend!" I reassured.

"Why would you be jealous if I  _did_  like him anyway?" I enquired.

"I...... I fell in love with you okay?!" He yelled. I froze, shocked.

"You fell... in love with  _me_?" I whispered. He nodded, looking down at the ground in shame.

"I thought you didn't like me!" I explained.

"I do!! A lot!" He exclaimed.

"Oh!" I whispered.

"Do you want to go out for coffee or something?" He asked nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

"I'm willing to see what you've got!" I smiled.


	33. Dick Grayson x Reader - "Restricted Love"

**Requested**  by anon: "Nice blog you got here! Batboys are the best! Anyway, for the 96 prompt list, I was wondering if you could do 43 and 69 for Nightwing!Dick x Non-Superhuman!Villain!Reader. Dick has developed an attachment to her overtime and believes there's good in her or something. He ends up getting her out of a tight spot, and she isn't appreciative, but does thank him after he says something, and fluffy romance ensues. Thanks for taking the time to read this, and take care! Hello, this is the anon who requested the Nightwing x Villain thing, and I thought I should suggest Aubrey Plaza as the face claim for the reader to coincide with her no-nonsense, sarcastic, and rude personality. (also cuz I noticed you add lovely gifs and artwork to your stories) LOL. Have a good one! And thank you again!"

 **43.** "Why are you still in my life, didn't I tell you to go away?"

 **69.**  "What are you saying? (in a squeaky voice) I'm fine!"

**Nightwing's PoV**

I ran across rooftops,  _she's at it again_ , I thought. I jumped down into an alley and ran across the empty street, in front of the alarm-initiated bank.

"Well hello handsome!" A familiar voice spoke up from the side of the bank. She finally emerged into the light of the street lamp.

"What are you doing on this fine night soldier?" She mocked.

"Saving a damsel in distress from the horrors of criminal activity!" I responded, following her act.

"Cute!" She chuckled.

"Well not that I'm not enjoying this... well, in fact, I don't, I have other men to seduce, women to support, vigilante asshole to beat up, you know, anything not related to you." She explained.

"I know you're a good person (Y/N), stay with me, become a respected person like us!" I tried to persuade.

 **"Why are you still in my life, didn't I tell you to go away?"**  She groaned exasperated. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You don't get to give me orders." I said nonchalantly.

"Oh, go away birdie!" She sighed, dropping a smoke bomb in front of her. When the smoke cleared, she was gone.

"That's my thing!" I muttered under my breath as I climbed onto a rooftop, knowing that I will not see her until she makes an appearance some other night.

_\-----Time Skip-----_

_A few nights later..._

**Your PoV**

I ran onto the streets, trying to get away from some very dangerous people. I stopped once I turned a corner to catch my breath.

"Hello pretty lady!" A man from the alley cooed, he drunkenly came up to me. When I heard the sound of footsteps growing louder and louder, I punched the man across the face and ran past him.

He released a groan, and I heard faint whispers as I hid behind a trash can.

"Where did she go?" One of the men spat at the man on the floor. He weakly gestured in my direction as he then relaxed onto the floor, trying to recover from the blow.

"Shit!" I muttered as I took my gun out.

"There you are princess!" I heard from behind me, turning around, I wasn't even able to distinguish the figure before I was knocked out cold.

_\-----Time Skip-----_

I groaned as I slowly regained consciousness.

"What the fuck?" I mumbled as I looked around. Three men was sitting a few meters from my chair, around a table. They were playing poker and smoking an unhealthy amount judging by the smoke behind released from their lips.

"Hey assfucks! I have people to kill, can't you waste someone else's time?" I sneered. They chuckled as one of them walked towards me and crouched down at my level. I glare at him.

"You've stolen something that doesn't belong to you!" He explained.

"You've stolen something that doesn't belong to you!" He explained.

"Well, that's what stealing is  _genius_ , obviously it won't belong to me!" I sassed. He seemed irritated by how I was making fun of him, and the lack of fear I was emitting.

"Try to be a little smarty pants with this!" he chuckled darkly as he brought a syringe to my neck. I yelped in surprise and kicked his legs.

"Bitch!" He cursed as he prepared himself to punch me. His friends stood up and walked towards me. Suddenly, a black and blue figure jumped off the ceiling and landed on one of them. He started fighting both of them as the man approaching me accidentally cut one of my wrists loose. I punched his chest, giving me enough time to undo my other wrist. However, I was too preoccupied by my wrist that I didn't notice the man behind me grabbing me by my neck as soon as I was released. His grip tightened around my neck as he took me in a headlock. My vision started to get blurry as Nightwing knocked out the last man, excluding the one that was chocking me to death. As I slowly started to lose consciousness, the grip around my neck was released, and I was caught by Nightwing. He carried me out of the building and set me on the floor.

"Are you okay?" He asked after I stopped coughing violently to get air back into my lungs.

"What? Me? I'm perfectly fine!" I smirked.

"You look very pale!" He explained concerned.

**"What are you saying? (in a squeaky voice) I'm fine!"**

"I just saved you from a kidnapping, you're welcome?" He sassed.

"I could have gotten out myself!" I spoke, my voice still hoarse.

"Please, you could have died!"

"And what is that to you?! Huh?" I spat.

"I fell in love with you okay, and I don't want you to get in trouble, you're just so perfect, I couldn't bare the thought of you dying happy?" He confessed, his voice giving out.

I froze, still trying to register his statement. I then looked down to the ground and blushed.

"Thank you!" I whispered.

"What?" He asked, more frustrated than he wanted.

"For caring, thank you for caring! No one really did!" I mumbled. He brought me in a hug, and to my surprise, I hugged back, his chest giving off warmth making me feel safe. Then, out of nowhere, he kissed me. I stared at him once he realised his action and backed away from me.

"I-huh... people to stop- I need to—go... okay bye!" he stuttered, waving as he jumped onto another building. I touched my lips at the memory and giggled shyly.  _What a dork_ , I thought.

 


	34. A Not-So-Bad Valentine's Evening

_This fic includes Dick Grayson (Nightwing), Jason Todd (Red Hood), Tim Drake (Red Robin) and Damian Wayne (Robin)._

 

 **A/N:** I know, I know, I'm late! I suck I know!

**Your PoV**

I sighed as I walked through my apartment, changing into some comfy clothes. It was Valentine's day, and, as every single year, I will be spending it alone. I walked back out of my bedroom as I made my way to the kitchen, to take the newly made popcorn out of the microwave. Moments after taking the bowl out, my doorbell rang. I attached my hair in a high ponytail as walked to the front door. I adjusted my clothes slightly and opened the door.

"Guys?"

"Hey sweetheart!" Jason smirked as he welcomed himself in with two full plastic bags of food, but not before handing me some flowers and a box of chocolates.

"What are you doing here?" I asked them as I moved out of the entrance to let the three other brothers come in. They all added chocolates and flowers to my already full arms.

"We thought you might be alone during Valentine's day, so we thought we could cheer you up!" Dick explained, placing his two bags of food on the counter, and helping his younger brother unpack everything. I wobbled to the kitchen after them, and gracefully placed the gifts on the table.

"Not that I'm not enjoying your presence or anything, but don't you guys have better things to do?" I asked, scratching my head.

"What would be better than spending the night with a beautiful human being like you- Ow!" Jason whined as Damian hit his arm. I blushed as I walked to the living room, helping Tim with the movie.

"What do you want to watch (N/N)?" He asked, looking at me only for a brief second.

"I don't know, you choose!"

"I really don't know Timmy!" I sighed as he blushed slightly at the nickname that wasn't new to him.

"Then what kind of movie? Horror? Comedy? Romance?" He asked, mumbling the last part.

"How about.... Horror?" I smirked.

"O-okay!" He agreed hesitantly. He placed the DVD in the player as I stood back up and walked back to the kitchen.

"Out out out! Don't spoil the food by eating and putting all of your cereal everywhere!" Jason ushered Dick out of the kitchen, a bowl of cereal in his arms. Even though the boys don't technically live here, I still buy some of their favourite foods and clothes so that they can chill here whenever they want.

I took the bowl out of Dick's grip and pushed his chest away from me as he tried to take it back.

"No Dick, Jay's right, don't spoil the evening!" He groaned and decided to set himself on the couch, looking at Tim fiddling with the remote. I turned around to Damian staring up at me.

"What is it Dami?"

"Can I go put on the comfy clothes you bought for me last week?"

"Of course, make yourself at home Dam!" He nodded and smiled at me before disappearing in my bedroom.

"That smells good Jay!" I smiled as he took the frying pan in his hand.

"Babe, I know!" He smirked. I rolled my eyes as I helped him with the plates and cutlery. Bringing it to the couch where an already absorbed Dick, Tim and Damian were sitting as they stared at the TV screen.

"Y'all started without us?" Jason asked, snatching the remote out of Tim's grasp and putting the movie back to the beginning. I sat between Dick and Jason, Damian laying on my legs as he watched the TV.

"Thanks for tonight guys!" I mumbled as the movie started.


	35. Damian Wayne Taking Care Of You When You Are On Your Period Would Include

**Requested**  on Tumblr : "Hey do you think you write some headcanons for how Damian Wayne would treat his SO with their period? 😘😘😘"

 **A/N:**  Hope you like it! x)

\- Poor boy

\- He didn't understand anything that was going on with you.

\- He was actually scared of you.

\- Crazy psychotic clown? No, big tough guy that loves beating people up and that drugs himself to have more muscle? Nope, Hay guy that's supposed to be in a field to scare crows off and has somehow come to life and developed a poison that shows your worst fear? Meh, only a little. Innocent smol bean girl with extreme mood swings? Hell yeah.

\- He was so confused and somewhat mad with himself, he thought it was his fault.You were either very clingy and cuddly, mad or sad.

\- But he asked his eldest brother and his most trusted butler.

\- They were amused at how distressed he was.

\- Even after the gruesome explanation he was still shocked when you were whining "I'm bleeding, it hurts!!"

\- So he does everything in his power to make you feel better.

\- Compliments all the time.

\- He will do anything for you.

\- He'll even go a hundred kilometers out of town to get that 'thing that warms your stomach to make you feel better device'.

\- Buys you gifts and food for your unusual cravings.

\- Actual cuddling on the couch with you, watching your favourite chick flick movie.

\- He will fall asleep through it.And then had to live through your crying because you wanted him to watch the movie too.

\- And he never fell asleep again.

\- After a few times you had your period, he made a list of all the things you need during your period.

\- Even wrote the reference number, packaging colour and location on the shelf for your pads and tampons.

\- He feels so sorry for you.

\- You are in so much pain.

\- He would do anything to take the pain away from you, even take the pain for you.

\- Massaging your stomach on the couch.

\- Kissing your forehead.

\- Holding and occasionally squeezing your hand.

\- Warms baths for you only obviously.

\- Hot chocolates.

\- Spooning you in bed (though that's all the time).

\- Always laying and sleeping on him. He needs to feel your weight on him to reassure himself.

\- You need more sleep due to the pain waking you up at night, so he makes an effort to fall asleep too.

\- Sometimes if not most times, he calls Bruce to say that he will not be patrolling for a few nights so that he can take care of you.

\- Constantly does research to find the best ways of taking care of you.

\- He's such a great boyfriend.


	36. This Means War!

**Requested**  on  _Wattpad_ : "Could you do a one shot with the reader as their sister and they get into a Nerf war with Alfred and when whoever goes to shoot her she said she volunteers or something? 😛 thx"

 **3.**  "What have I gotten myself into?"  
  


 **A/N:**  Sorry this took so long, hope you like it!

**3rd Person PoV**

"Can I join?" Dick asked as he looked at (Y/N) and Alfred barricading themselves behind tables and couches.

"I think you should take my part now Master Dick, I have become very tired, I should clean the kitchen before Master Bruce comes home." The butler explained exhaustedly. He handed the nerf gun to the eldest brother then disappeared in the hallways.

"The game is on Sis!" Dick yelled as he started shooting at his younger sister.

**Dick's PoV**

I ran as fast as I could in the hallways. I stopped once I got to Tim's room. I crept inside, closing the door as I placed my gun on a chair.

"Tim wake up!!!" I shook him violently.

"Stop!!! Leave me alone!" He groaned as he shifted his head under his pillow.

"Get up!" I yelled as I pushed him off the bed.

"Help me kill (Y/N)!" I ordered.

"What- WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO KILL OUR SISTER?!??!?!" Tim scolded.

"In a nerf war genius!" I retorted, pushing a nerf gun to his chest. He grumbled before lazily taking the gun and walking out of the room. As soon as we were out of the room, he started shooting me.

"(Y/N)!!!! NOT ME!!!!" I yelled.

"Serves you right! I'm with (Y/N)! You shouldn't have woken me up!!!!" He chuckled sadistically as he ran towards the living room. I groaned as I scurried to Jason's room.

"Jason!!!!!!" I alerted like we were in danger.

"WHAT!!!!!!" He yelled.

"Help me shoot (Y/N)!" I whined.

"I only shoot you, idiots, I actually like my sister." He muttered.

"Come on!!!!! PLEASE!!!!" I threw the warm covers off of him.

"FINE!!!!!" He spat as he stood up.

 **"What have I gotten myself into?"** He mumbled as he slid a hand through his hair and took my gun.

"I'll go get another one!" I explained as I looked through his wardrobe.

"What are you doing?" He sneered.

"Taking your nerf gun!" I answered, revealing a big plastic gun out of the wardrobe.

"Since when is that in there?" He asked.

"You don't need to know!" I stated as I cautiously walked out of the room, Jason on my tail.

**Your PoV**

"Tim!!" I yelled as he came into view. I ducked behind the couch and started shooting at him.

"Ahhh!!!! Easy! I'm switching teams! Dick woke me up so I'm with you now!!" He yelled as he tried shielding himself from the rubber bullets.

"Go home, I work alone!!" I threatened as I lifted my gun up to his face. he scurried out of the room.

A few minutes later, a voice echoed in the hallway.

"(Y/N), what will you owe us if we shoot you down?" Dick asked in a low voice. I looked around, trying to spot him, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Show yourselves!" I spat as I looked around the different entrances of the living room. Dick strolled in, empty hands above his head.

"I'm the negotiator!" He explained, I raised an amused eyebrow at him.

"You get to do anything we ask for for a whole week if one of us shoots you down!" He proposed.

"Huh? And what do I get?" I asked.

"Same proposition but for all of us, if we don't shoot you!!" Tim answered, holding a pan in front of his face as he tiptoed to Dick.

"Deal!" I smirked.

"So the deal stands for 10 minutes, make it count!!" I yelled as I started shooting them and slid across the floor into the kitchen.

"Suprise!!!" Jason yelled as he ambushed me as soon as I entered. Luckily, I punched him in the stomach, making him aim just above my head. I paced behind the kitchen counter and shot him twice in the head. I laughed sadistically as I ran out, hearing the upcoming steps of Damian, Tim and Dick.

"Get her you, idiots!" Jason sneered as stood back up.

_\-----Time Skip-----_

It was exactly 30 seconds before I won and I was now out of breath. I sat on a high spot in the Batcave as I patiently waited for the boys to come down here and shooting them down. I heard a small sound behind me and my eyes widened as I looked behind me. Everything after that felt like it was frozen in time. Damian had an evil grin on his face. I saw his finger press on the trigger. Thankfully, I backed up quick enough, jumping off the ledge and landing gracefully on the stone floor, I looked up, seeing the rubber ball flight right past the ledge. I glanced down at my watch and saw that it had been 10 seconds past the allocated time.

"HELL YEAH!!!!" I cheered as I did a little victory dance, dropping the plastic gun to the floor. I heard faint groans from the staircase and gazed at the three boys, looking defeated.

"WHY CAN'T YOU AIM DEMON!!!" Jason scolded as the youngest boy jumped down beside me.

"WHY ARE YOU SO UNRELIABLE!!!!" Tim spat.

"YOU CAN'T EVEN USE THAT THING COFFEE ADDICT!!!" Damian sneered back.

"Boys, calm down!!" Dick soothed.

"Oh grow up Dick!" I intervened.

"Damian, get me my favourite blanket, Dick, carry me to the couch in the living room, Tim, choose my favourite movie and Jay..." I took a deep breath as I smiled at a curious Jason.

"Cook me dinner!" I laughed sheepishly.


	37. Tolerance For A Speedster

**Requested**  by anon: "Hello! Can you do the prompt #29 with Jason Todd & Daughter! Teen! Reader? Maybe featuring a male oc as her boyfriend who is also a vigilante? (I was thinking maybe the son of some superhero). If not, I appreciate it anyway!"

 **29.** "Can only virgins see this stuff? Is this why I'm not seeing shit?"

 **A/N:**  Omg I completely forgot about this! Sorry for not posting it on here!

 **Your PoV**  
I sighed as I kept my eyes on the TV screen. Dad was sitting beside me, he took a day off and asked Roy to take care of all the 'business' they had to do.

"Kid, Popcorn!" He gestured to me.

"No!" I retorted, hogging the popcorn bowl closer to me. He narrowed his eyes as I glanced at him. Next thing I knew, he was standing in front of me, blocking my view of the screen.

"I'm not asking again!" He smirked. I narrowed my eyes. Suddenly, I jumped off the back of the couch, the bowl still in hand as I ran around the couch, Dad right behind me.

"LEAVE MY POPCORN ALONE!!!!" I yelled.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!!" He acted.

"AGAIN?!?" I laughed until he grabbed me by the waist, snatching the bowl out of my grasp and throwing me on the couch. I gasped as he sat down on me and started eating the popcorn casually.

"Get off me!!!" I groaned.

"Meh, not gonna happen!" He chuckled. We continued watching IT, yes, I somehow convinced Dad to watch IT with me.

 **"Can only virgins see this stuff? Is this why I'm not seeing shit?"**  Richie said on the TV.

"Speaking of virgins, where's that boyfriend of yours that I keep hearing about that I still haven't met."

"What the fuck Dad!" I scoffed. "Why would you just assume I'm a virgin!"   
"So you're not?"

"I.....never said that!" I retorted. "And by the way, why do you spy on me?!"

"I don't spy.... I overhear.... things." I scoffed in disbelief as I tried to push him off me.

"You are such a 12-year-old kid!" I sneered.

"Says the 12-year-old!"

"First of all, I'm so much older than 12 and second of all, THAT'S SUCH A 12-YEAR-OLD THING TO SAY!!!!!"

**\-----Time Skip-----**

"Uncle Dick!!" I squealed once we arrived at Mount Justice after forcing my dad to bring me here.

"Hey, kid!" He smiled as he was quickly engulfed in a hug.

"Dad doesn't want me to have a boyfriend!" I sighed sadly as I looked up at him with the puppy eyes.

"You wouldn't mind if I did right? And you would stop Daddy from killing him too?" I said in a baby voice. He simply stared at me, his eyes simply wide and a look of restriction on his face.

"Don't give me that look, I know that look, you're trying to get me to side with you so that you can get what you want because I'm the 'best uncle that spoils you' isn't it?" He asked.

"....Well, aren't you?" I furrowed my eyebrows teasingly.

"......Yeah, Jay, let her have what she wants."

"Oh come on Dick, what if he or she kidnaps her!"

"Take a chill pill, Dad, he's on Uncle's team!" I explained.

"Who-"

"Hey, babe!" The familiar speedster's voice resonated from behind me.

"Him!!!!" Dad yelled.

"No, no, no, he calls.... everyone 'babe'!" I chuckled nervously. My eyes widened as I felt an arm on my shoulder and a soft kiss being planted on my cheek.

"Dad!" I warned as I stood in front of Bart.

"Seriously, him? out of everyone?" Dad spat.

"Daddy, I love him okay, he's the greatest boyfriend ever!!" I tried to reason.

"Why not that Beetle Guy or, or, or...."

"He's a friend, besides, if I was dating him you would say the same thing to him! Please, Dad! Let me live my life!!" I groaned.

"Speedsters flirt with everyone okay?! They don't have real relationships!" He explained.

"Bro, Wally's with Artemis!" Dick interrupted.

"But he used to flirt with M'gann!" Jason retorted, turning his attention to his brother then turning back to me.

"Sir-Red Hood-Mister Red Hood, I promise that I love your daughter with all my heart and that I would never dream of being with anyone other than her!" Bart intervened, holding my hand.

"Really?" Dad and I said simultaneously, I in a softer manner.

"Really!" He smiled as he turned to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I could see my dad in the corner of my eyes crossing his arms over his chest and leaning in in disbelief at what was happening in front of him.

"I love you, Bartholomew Henry Allen," I smiled shyly at him.

"I love you too (Y/N) (M/N) (L/N)!" He smiled back, leaning into me.

"Woah Woah Woah, okay that's enough, I'm tolerant enough to not kill you so don't go all hands-all-over-my-daughter because I will change my mind!" Dad interrupted as he put his hand on our faces, pushing us off each other and carrying me out of the room by my waist.

"And I'm giving you the talk later Allen!" He yelled from the other room.

 


	38. Damian Wayne x Reader - "True Love Makes You A Better Person"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Damian is forced to bring his girlfriend to the Manor to meet his family, they are all taken by suprised by how 'different' she is to the blood son, even more suprised when he acts differently in her presence.

     

 **Requested**  on  _Tumblr_ : "Can I get a damian wayne x reader where the reader is his girlfriend and is a ballerina /cinnamon roll. Where everyone is surprised that they are dating, because damian become kinder and gentler."

"Are you sure Dam?" I asked nervously.

"Of course Habibi, they will love you, and if they don't, we'll run away together!" He chuckled.

"Damian!" I scolded, hitting his chest with my free arm. I laid my head on his shoulder as his grip tightened around my arm.

"You sure though?" I asked again.

"About?"

"If they'll like me or not!"

"I was serious before beloved and I'm serious now! They will, they've accepted me didn't they?"

"For the most part!" I grumbled.

"I heard that!" He chuckled, kissing my cheek as we walked up the stair of Wayne Manor. I took a deep, calming breath as we parted, simply holding hands as Damian rang the doorbell.

"You'll do great Habibi, don't worry!" He smiled. Our gazes separated as the door opened, revealing the butler Damian had told me about before.

"Good evening Master Damian, and Miss (Y/N)!" He nodded, shaking my hand.

"Good evening Mr Pennyworth!" I greeted back.

"Oh please my dear, call me Alfred!" He chuckled, opening the door wider as a sign for us to come in. We did as he said, never releasing our grip on each other. I gasped, seeing the amazing halls.

"Demon has an attractive girlfriend?" A voice echoed through the hallway. I hogged Damian's arm at the outburst as we turned to the staircase, where three men were rushing down. I felt Dami's other arm slid around my waist and pull me closer to his chest. I chuckled as the shortest man ran straight into the taller one.

"I'm Richard or Dick!" The middle one presented as he shook my hand.

"Tim!" The shortest one voiced.

"Jason!" The last one introduced as he offered his hand. I gladly took it but he pulled me out of Damian's grasp and kissed it gently.

"(Y/N)!" I smiled, starting to feel the heat in my cheeks.

"Todd!" Damian warned calmly. Jason let go of my hand and sent me a wink as my boyfriend's arm found its' way around my waist.

"Wow, you have a weird effect on Damian, he would have killed Jason by now!" Dick chuckled.

"It's not worth the effort. Let's go eat Habibi!" He mumbled, kissing my hand as he guided me to the dining room.

"Good evening (Y/N)!" A low voice welcomed as we bot closer to the dining table. Our attention turned to Bruce Wayne himself, standing in all his glory. We walked towards each other and shook hands.

"Good evening Mr Wayne!" I smiled.

"Call me Bruce," He chuckled. "Sit down, please!" he gestured to the chair that was closest to him. Damian came up behind me as he held my chair and my hand. I gracefully sat down and the chair was pushed in for me.

Dami then kept holding my hand and sat down beside me. I looked over at him and kissed his cheek. As I turned towards me, I saw his brothers look at me wide-eyed. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"How- he-" Tim tried to pronounce.

"Anyway!" Bruce interrupted, glaring slightly at his sons before his kind smile returned to me.

"How long have you and Damian been together?"

"Our five-month anniversary will be in a week!" I grinned at him, squeezing Damian's hand under the table as we shared a short loving look.

"Are you a witch?" Jason blurted out.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked, turning towards him with a very confused expression on my face.

"Jason!" Bruce scolded.

"It's okay, we won't judge you for it!" Tim mumbled.

"I don't follow!" I stated, gazing back at my boyfriend for any sort of information, but he was simply glaring at everyone.

"Okay, not to be rude or anything but what is going on?" I insisted.

"It's nothing Habibi, let's get out of here!" Damian halted, pulling me into him.

"It's just that they are not used to seeing a non-aggressive Master Damian around the manor Miss (Y/N)!" Alfred voiced as he set a tray on the table.

"Yes, we are all very sorry for our actions since the beginning of the evening, can we start over?" Bruce asked. My eyes went wide, but I quickly nodded in response.

"Thank you for accepting our apologies Miss (Y/N)!" The butler nodded to me.   
"So what are your hobbies?" Dick asked, trying to move on from the subject.

"I don't have many mainly because I don't have the time. I'm a ballerina so I spend a lot of time dancing!" I informed.

"A ballerina? Really?" Dick asked in a high pitched voice.

"Grow up Grayson!" Damian grumbled.

"Dami!" I scolded, hitting his arm.

"Sorry, beloved." He whispered, sinking back in his chair. I gave him a reassuring look and glanced back to the brothers, who had a look of shock. Their expressions quickly subsided once my attention was redirected to them.   
We ate in silence after that, until dessert arrived and we talked for a while before it was getting late and Damian ushered me out of the Mansion.

"It was very nice meeting you (Y/N)!" Bruce shook my hand as the brothers smiled at me.

"The pleasure was all mine!" I grinned before Damian pulled me into his chest and escorted me down the stairs.

"Where do you want to live now Habibi?" He asked.

"What do you mean? We're fine where we are!"

"I don't think we'll be living in the same country as them after this!" He chuckled.

"No," I giggled, "they were great Dami!"

"I think I want to be disowned after this!"

"Stop!!" I laughed, nudging him.

"No matter what you do I will always love you, Damian Wayne!" I smiled, sliding my arms around his neck.

"And I will always love you (Y/N) (M/N) (L/N)!" He responded, placing his hands around my waist.

"Woooo! She's a keeper little bird!" Dick's voiced yelled from the mansion. I laughed as we looked at his excited waving, trying to get his attention as his brothers tried to hide away in embarrassment.

**Comments and votes are appreciated!**


	39. Batsis!Reader x Harley Quinn - "Too Demanding"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batsis gets kidnapped by Harley Quinn so that she can prove a point to her Mr J, but once she reveals the reason behind your kidnapping, you tell her how similar the both of you are. You both end up the having the best sleepover you have had in a while until your brothers had to ruin it.

 

     

 **Requested**  on  _Tumblr_ : "Hi can you do a batsis reader where the reader gets kidnapped by Harley quinn and instead of hurting her they are having a conversation bashing on the joker and batman and the batboys come in and it turns into a sleepover bashing superheroes and villians Thank you!"

 **A/N:**  I kinda voiced my opinion on men and Jarley so sorry about that! And there's an Agent of SHIELD reference... Hope you like it!

 _Word count:_  ~1.2k

"I'll take the West side tonight!" I informed angrily, revving my motorcycle violently and speeding out of the cave.  _God, they are insufferable!_  I mentally groaned. I sped down the semi-deserted roads of Gotham, in search of any living punching bag I could release my anger on.  _Why am I always the one yelled at?_  An alarm interrupted my thoughts as it pierced through the air. I braked, turning into a neighbouring alley and ran up the rooftop, inspecting the scene.

"Damn it you asshat, I told you to take care of the alarm!" One of the robbers sneered.

"I-" A knee kick to the back of the second robber made him fall to the floor, nearly falling unconscious as I threw a Batarang to the first robber. Grabbing his arm and pulling him to me, I proceeded to slam him onto his friend.

"Too quick," I grumbled, dropping a little locating device that would signal the GCPD immediately.

"And too reckless!" A Brooklyn voice giggled behind me. My eyes widened as my head snapped to a figure in the shadows, but was quickly met with a hard hit to the cheek as I fell to the floor, my brain becoming fuzzy as I started seeing spots, before being engulfed in darkness.

***********

"She's not answering her com." Robin grumbled as he jumped over an air vent.

"Well, we did piss her off before patrol!" Red Robin informed as he mimicked the youngest's action.

"What?" Nightwing asked as he stopped running and watching his younger brothers keep up with him.

"Well, we told her that this job was too dangerous and that she should stop," He clarified.

"So? We state the obvious, big deal!" Red Hood scoffed.

"Before we left, Alfred talked to me about our behaviour..."

"And?"

"He said it sounding like she was incapable and not skilled enough to be a vigilante," He mumbled.

"That's not true!" Nightwing interjected.

"That's what I told him but he said that's what it sounded like,"

"Shit!" Red Hood yelled.

"She'll come around soon, we're nearly finished patrol anyway, we don't need to go find her." Nightwing sighed.

*************

I groaned as my eyes slowly opened, trying to adjust to the light.

"Harley?" I choked out, my throat sore from its dryness. "Why am I here?"

"I want to prove to my Mistah J that I can do things well, not like I'm some backup that he can use when he wants!" She explained passionately.

"I can relate!" I muttered.

"What?" She asked, snapping out of her daze.

"Batman and the boys are so annoying, they said I was incompetent,  _god_  I hate them, they keep treating me like I'm a fragile little girl!" I explained coldly.

"Batsy puts you down too huh?" She asked, not in her usual teasing manner but with a hint of hopefulness like she was not the only one suffering.

"All the time, Joker does the same for you doesn't he?" I asked pitifully.

"Mmh hmm," She nodded slowly, her eyes staring at the ground, "Do you want a glass of water?" 

"I'd love that Harley!" I smiled gratefully up at her.

*************

"It's been 3 hours since patrol ended!" Jason stated irritatedly.

"We're looking Jase, Tim just needs to activate her tracking device since she turned it off," Nightwing reassured.

"Too long, that clown asshole might have something to do with this!" He yelled,  _yes_  he was hard on his sister but it was only because he cared deeply about her and wouldn't be able to carry the burden if something happened to her.

"Found her!" Tim cried out.

"Let's move."

**********

"This is fun!" Harley squealed as she threw me a pillow.

"Your clothes are so comfy," I giggled, tugging at the sweatshirt, glancing at the print on it before smiling and putting the pillow behind me. Harley had lent me some comfy clothes, something more comfortable than a spandex suit. I kept my mask on though, secret identity and all. She turned on the TV, putting the first movie on and shifting closer to me.

"Quilt!" I informed, handing her one side of it. She pulled it to her.

"Screw them," I mumbled.

"Huh?" She asked, gazing towards me.

"Screw them! They make us miserable little shits even when we're so much better than that!"

"Yes!! Go, solo girl!!"

"Then you split from Joker!"

"No, I can't do that to my Mistah J, he needs me."

"That what he makes you think Harls! He beats you! You're in an abusive and toxic relationship, and I know technically we're not on the same side but we girls have to look out for each other. Men are controlling, manipulative and we're inferior to them, society is a reflection of that so if no good men are going to help us, we need to do the dirty job!" I exclaimed. She stared at me in shock, mouth slightly agape as the words processed in her head.

"Look, I want to help you, you're a bad person Harley but even  _you_ don't deserve this treatment."

"You're right, Oswald is annoyin' too, his squeaky voice ugh, and Jonathan too with his stupid riddles, wow, men are somethin' else aren't they? Is Batman and the Justice League like this too?"

"Oh my gosh yes, Batman is always  _'ehh so serious, you're not doing good enough, ehh I don't trust you, my smile is creepy"_. Red Hood and Arsenal, oh my god, they're like  _'ehh we're so hot but we love killing'_ , I'm Red Hood, I can shoot the legs off a flee from 500 yards, as long as it's not windy!!" I mocked in a low voice.

"Is that really how you see me?" A growl echoed from behind us. We screamed as my head snapped in the direction of the voice. Red Hood stepped out of the shadows along with Nightwing, Red Robin and Robin.

"Get out!!" I sneered, pointing towards the door.

"No honey," Harley whispered as she came over to me, pulling my arm to another door.

"That's the front door, you were pointing to the bathroom." She chuckled.

"We thought you were kidnapped!" Nightwing exclaimed.

"Was, moving on, I'm having a great bonding time with another 'underestimated lady' for your information, now if we'll excuse you," I pushed them out of the door and slammed it shut.

"Do you think she'll forgive us?" I heard a voice murmured.

"Let's hope she does after tonight!" Another responded

"Who were we bashing again Harls?" I asked, smiling at her laying figure on the couch as my attention reverted to her.

**Comments and votes are deeply appreaciated!**


	40. Batsis!Reader x Harley Quinn - "Too Demanding" [Part 2/ Finale]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batsis gets kidnapped by Harley Quinn so that she can prove a point to her Mr J, but once she reveals the reason behind your kidnapping, you tell her how similar the both of you are. You both end up the having the best sleepover you have had in a while until your brothers had to ruin it.

****

_"Who were we bashing again Harls?" I asked, smiling at her laying figure on the couch as my attention reverted to her._

_**Requested by:** a lot of you lol_

**A/N:**  Yay! My first fem x fem fic ^^ My exams finish tomorrow so I plan on writing a lot to catch up!

 **Warnings:**  Angry Jason therefore swearing

"Guess who Harl-" The infamous redhead barged into the warehouse, stopping herself from saying anything else as her gazed locked on my laying figure on the jester's couch.

"What is  _she_  doing here?" She scoffed, glaring at me as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Batsy's pissing her off so I invited her to stay!" Harley explained excitedly.

"Yeah, popcorn?" I proposed, gesturing to the big bowl that was sitting on my lap. She glared at me, not moving from her position.

"We're bashing heroes and villains," I added. Suddenly, a smirk appeared on her lips and she plopped down on the couch beside me. 

"Alright then, I'll start bashing Bane!" Ivy chuckled.

*****

"(Y/N)'s been having longer patrol lately," Dick mumbled from the computer.

"Do you think she has a boyfriend?" Tim asked. Jason cocked his gun at the question.

"She's better not, for her sake," He grumbled.

"No wonder she's in a bad mood when you're around, you're too protective," Damian said.

"You're one to talk demon,"

"Watch your mouth, Todd!" He warned, taking his katana from the table.

"Guys," Dick interjected.

"Hi guys, how was your patrol?" (Y/N) asked as she climbed down her motorcycle.

"Hi, Sis!" Dick waved like he's trying to hide something. "How was your patrol?"

Her eyebrows furrowed at his question.

"I just asked you that question,"

"Oh right, well, um, it was fine, how was yours?" He stuttered.

"Great, I kicked a lot of ass," She breathed, walking out of the cave. "Good night guys,".

"Bye," They grumbled in unison.

As soon as she disappeared into the hallway, Jason spoke up.

"We should follow her tomorrow,"

"What? No!" Dick scolded.

"Why not?"

"I hate to say this and it will hopefully be the only time I take Todd's side, but I agree," Damian nodded.

"I also agree with Jason," Tim murmured from the computer.

"Are you all seriously going to go against patrol to spy on our sister?"

"Eh, yeah!" Jason sassed.

"You're either coming with us, or you're staying out of it!" Tim explained.

"Fine, whatever, I'll tag along," He grumbled.

*****

I watched TV before finally deciding to change into my vigilante clothes. I made sure I didn't have any last minute priorities before walking out of my room. I hummed a tune as I found my way to the Batcave.

"Hey sis," Dick greeted.

"Hi," I mumbled, making sure I had all my gadgets if I would need them later in the night.

"Where are you going for patrol?" He asked. I looked at him confused,

"The same side, as usual. Bye guys, have fun tonight," I waved away, climbing on my motorcycle before speeding out of the cave.

******

I spent a few hours patrolling the city, only a few bad guys to beat up and a small case of kicking an abusive ex's ass. Since the boys take down the evident crimes, I also resort to private crime, like abusive relationships, disappearances and other crimes along those lines. A smile appeared on my face as I looked at the time, I'm done with patrol, on to more personal things.

******  
"Where is she going?" Red Hood asked as they looked down from the Batwing.

"I don't know, she's not supposed to go this far out of town," Nightwing explained.

"I think it's a good idea that she deals with private crimes," Red Robin voiced.

"Me too," Robin grumbled, agreeing once again with his sibling.

"Wait, why is she going to this warehouse?"

******

I turned the engine off and leaned it on its side. I sauntered to the basement, seeing the familiar environment I had been in every night.

"Hey babe," I smiled, pacing to her.

"Heya Puddin'!" She giggled, engulfing me in a hug before capturing my lips in hers.

"How was patrol?" She asked, laying on the couch as I discarded my suit before putting her clothes on. For the while we've been dating, I still hadn't shown or told my secret identity to her, if it wasn't obvious enough, if I showed her my secret identity, the identity of the whole family would be known. Thankfully, she understood that.

"It was fine, I kicked a guy's ass for abusing his wife." I sighed plopping down beside her. She sighed, sliding her arm around my shoulder.

"Men am I right?" She chuckled.

"Yeah," I laughed, pecking her lips.

"What movie do you want to watch?" I asked, scanning through the DVDs that she most likely stole for us.

"I'd rather do something else tonight," She smirked, pushing my shoulders to the couch. I let out a small breath as she attacked my lips, taking my shirt off and I took hers off. Our fingers intertwined as she pressed my wrists further into the soft fabric. She then pulled away, starting to suck away at my neck. I gasped loudly as her hands trailed down my hips.

"Little bird's been up to no good," A deep voice growled. We pulled away, screaming and covering our chests.

"Care to explain?" Red Hood snapped. Nightwing crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at me as Robin repeated his action but glaring at Harley.

"No," I confessed, pulling my shirt over my chest again.

"Fine, have it your way, let me ask again, " He cleared his throat before continuing, "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR TONGUE DOWN HARLEY QUINN'S THROAT!!!" He yelled, pushing me against the wall.

"That's none of your fucking business!" I defended, pushing him away.

"You're part of the group, it makes it my business!" He sneered.

"I love her!" Harley interjected. Our heads all snapped to her as she bit her lip, fidgeting with her hands and staring at the ground. Red Hood sighed as I walked towards Harley.

"You love me?" I whispered. She nodded shyly, a small smile appearing on her lips.

"I love you too," I laughed, sliding my arms around her neck.

"As much as I enjoy lesbian sex," Red Hood started, "you're my sister and she's a villain! So this is going to end now or I'm going to end it," He threatened.

"Red wait," Nightwing interrupted, snapping out of his thoughts. He pulled him away from me.

"This might be good," He explained.

"Good?? She's dating a FUCKING PSYCHOPATH! AND EVEN BETTER, SHE'S DATING THE EX OF THE PRICK THAT KILLED ME!!!" He yelled.

"Calm down, the fact that she's left Joker for her means that she can change," He murmured, squeezing the second youngest's shoulder. Red Hood looked between Harley and I holding hands and Dick.

"What about your secret identity?" He asked me.

"Harley understands if I don't want her to know," I explained. He turned back to Dick, clearly having a rush of emotions and thoughts run through his head before he released a groan.

"Fine, whatever," He gestured widely. I looked over at Red Robin and Robin that just nodded and shrugged respectively.

"Come on guys, we're going home," Nightwing announced. Before leaving completely, Jason looked back at Harley.

"Hurt her and they'll never find your body," He threatened.

"Get out big guy!" I ordered. As the door shut behind them, I released a deep sigh, relieved that they understood, well, let us be.

"Want to pick up where we left off?" Harley giggled.


	41. Jason Todd x Reader x Damian Wayne - "On Good Terms"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason finally hints how much he is jealous of his girlfriend's relastionship with his youngest brother. After she finally realises how much she affects their 'bond', she is determined to help them reconnect with each other.

****

**Requested**  on Wattpad: "Are you still accepting requests? If so could you do one for prompt 48 and 59″ 

Where Y/N is dating Jason, and Damian becomes clingy towards Y/N (you know a sisterly brotherly love clingy kinda way) where everywhere Y/N is Damian is naturally there as well which makes Jason super jealous and all (Since he didn't get any of affection like that from Dami, and he's basically stealing his girl xD), Thank you if ever you accept thy request *bows*

 **48.**  "You're ugly, I don't like you!"

 **59.**  "Do not fucking touch me!"

"Good morning babe," I chuckled, moving some hair out of Jason's face with my fingers before studying his features. His eyes were blinking uncontrollably, trying to get rid of the sleep that was still engulfing him. he released a low sound - between a moan and a groan before pulling me into his chest.

"Did you sleep well?" He grumbled in my hair. I hummed in response before pecking his jaw.

"Can't we have a lazy Sunday?" He asked as I sat up on the bed.

"Sorry baby, I'm going for a walk with Damian and Titus," I explained, putting my slippers on before standing up.

"Seriously? The demon?"

"He's not a demon Jay, he's really sweet!"

"Only to you..." He grumbled again, his voice muffled by the pillow that had found it's way to his face once again.

"Are you jealous?" I teased, smirking down at him as he turned on his side to face me.

"NoOo." He stuttered quickly.

"Sure Jay," I chuckled.

"Why does he get all the attention babe? Since you became close after having to stitch him up when he got injured by Poison Ivy, he won't stop hogging you like you've been his sibling since forever!" He whined.

"Oh, baby, are you jealous because I don't pay enough attention to you or that Damian treats me with more love that he has with you in the past?" I soothed, cupping his cheek as I found myself in his lap.

His jaw tightened as he stared deeply into my orbs before looking away.

"Hey hon, it's okay, it'll happen eventually," I reassured, placing a small kiss on his cheek. He stuffed his head into my chest, releasing a few muffled, indistinguishable words.

I laughed before trapping his lips into mine in a passionate kiss. One hand found its' way into my hair whilst the other gripped my waist. I moaned into his mouth as he pushed me onto the mattress, pressing his body onto mine.

"Take your clothes off!" He groaned, grinding into me. His hand released my hair and was now grasping my jaw, giving him the power he wanted.

"(L/N)?" A voice muffled by our bedroom door asked. I gasped, pushing Jason off of me before scurrying to the door. I recomposed myself, making sure my hair was not too messy and my pyjamas were not undone. I took a deep breath before opening the door and smiling at the familiar figure in front of me.

"Hey, Dami!" I greeted.

"(L/N), why are you not ready? We were supposed to leave two minutes ago." He explained, looking down at his watch.

"I know Dami, I'm sorry I overslept."

"It's okay, I'm just going for some water, I'll wait in the living room." He nodded before gesturing for Titus to follow him.

"Thank you," I sighed, shutting the door behind me and leaning against it.

"Cockblock," I heard Jason grumble from the bed.

"Jason!" I scolded, walking up to the bed.

"What? We were fine before he showed up, and it would have been a lot more than just a makeout session if he hadn't-"

"I'll make it up to you baby alright?" I asked, sliding on a T-shirt before discarding my pyjama bottoms and putting jeans on.

"It's better be worth it," He smirked, checking me out in my outfit.

"Whatever you want for a month." I proposed, already knowing the answer.

"Really?  _Anything?_ " He challenged.

"Anything." I agreed before walking to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

**********

"Damian? Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," He smiled up at me as we walked on the sandy path, the hound tugging at the leash every now and again.

"Why are you and Jason not...closer?"

"His presence is annoying. He is vulgar in his language and actions, he shows no respect for himself and women before you of course." He started.

"Don't you think it's because, you know, he's been through hell?" I asked, trying to drop a subtle hint.

"I do not understand what you are asking of me." He informed, sitting down on a bench as he let Titus run around before his attention was brought back to me, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"It's just that, I have a feeling that Jason is jealous that you warmed up to me faster and easier than you did to him, and I'm not saying that it's your fault or anything, but I feel like you can reconnect, you have more in common that Tim and Dick," I explained, hoping that I had not just driven him away.

Unlike how I had expected him to react, he actually thought about it. There had always been tension between the two: Jason wanting some couple bonding time and Damian wanting some 'sister-brother' bonding time if you can call it that. I would even say that the fact that I had dropped into their lives had driven them away from each other. I would be lying if I said that it wasn't bothering me. But I was determined to be the complete opposite.

"I'll consider it." He informed after a while. I smiled, nodding eagerly, at least the subject wasn't dropped right then and there.

********

"Babe, you're back!" Jason greeted, engulfing me in a hug.

"Yeah," I chuckled, returning the hug. "Dami's staying for lunch," I notified.

"What?" He yelled, seeing Damian making his way into the living room.

"Why are you yelling Todd? I'm right here?"

 **"You're ugly, I don't like you!"** He retorted.

"Jason!!" I scolded, staring at him in disbelief.

"Get out demon, you've had your time with my girl!" He ordered, pointing a finger at the younger boys' chest.

 **"Do not fucking touch me!"**  He cursed, slapping his hand away.

"Okay, both of you, stop it!" I shouted. We were engulfed by a deep silence, two pairs of eyes on me.

"Jason, a word," I ordered calmly. He nodded, following me into the bedroom.

"Show some respect to your brother,"

"He's the one that's eating time on our relationship." He ranted.

"No Jason, I brought him here so both of you could start bonding like normal brothers, I love both of you so much and I can't lose one of you, so I'm trying for both of you to get along. When you'll both be older, you'll realise how great it can be to have a brother that you can connect with in your own way and you'll regret it your entire life!" I went on, taking a deep breath to calm myself down from the rush of emotions that I was feeling.

"I want this to work Jay, I really do." I finished, the words coming out as a whisper now. I heard my boyfriend sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose in the corner of my eye.

"I'll make it work, thank you, baby." He smiled, cupping my cheeks before placing his lips on mine. I hugged him as he laid his head on mine.

"She's a keeper, Todd." We heard a voice inform from the living room.

"I know, I know." He chuckled.

"Baby steps." I sighed, hopeful that this could work.

**Votes and comments are deeply appreciated!**


	42. Jason Todd x Vixen!Daughter!Reader - "Secret Love"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your mother knows how much trouble men can be, so it is not suprising how strict she can be about who you date. Jason had agreed about keeping you relationship a secret until you built up the courage to tell her. What will happen when you bring him home when she claimed she was out of town with the league?  

****

**Requested**  on Tumblr: "Can you do a scenario where the reader is Vixen's daughter and dating Jason?"

 **A/N:** I'm so sorry, this request somehow got deleted from my list!! And sorry to all of you, my queue has been changed because I have exams coming up so I don't have time to write, but everything will go back to normal in just over a week!

 **Warning:**  Soft Jason

I pressed the buzzer gently before waiting patiently for the gates to open. I took a deep breath as they opened before walking towards the Manor. Without even to have to knock on the door, the familiar butler opened the door for me.

"Hi, Alfred!" I waved at him.

"Good day to you Ms (L/N)," He smiled back as he closed the door. "Master Jason should be down any minute now,"

"Thank you, I'll take a peak in the living room," I nodded, strolling towards the said room.

"Hi guys," I chuckled at Tim's figure sitting in front of the couch and Dick laying on it, both sets of eyes glued to the TV.

"Hey," They mumbled, still focused on the screen. I shook my head, preparing to turn back before two arms slid around my waist.

"Hey, beautiful," The voice that I love so much welcomed.

"Hey babe," I smiled shyly, turning in his embrace before putting my hands around his neck. "What took you so long?" I asked after a few minutes of gazing into each other's eyes.

"Wanted to make our date perfect," He chuckled, glancing down at my lips.

"I don't need you to plan everything, just being with you makes my day," I mumbled before capturing his lips in mine. He pulled me firmly against his chest, kissing me harder before releasing me for air.

"Wow," I whispered, looking at the ground as I felt my cheeks flush.

"You liked that baby?" He smiled, placing a finger under my chin to look back up into his eyes.

"Maybe a bit too much," I chuckled, pecking his lips one more time.

"Use protecting kids," Dick's voice spoke from the couch.

"Fuck you!" Jason cursed before pulling me out of the living room to the entrance of the Manor.

"We're off!" Jason informed, hoping the butler could hear from the kitchen,

"Alright, have fun Miss (Y/N) and Master Jason!" He exclaimed back. As soon as Jace closed the doors behind us, he pinned me to the door and kissed me hungrily again. He released his lips from mine before grasping my hand and walking down the stairs.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Can't I show how much I love you?" He asked, smirking down at me as I stared at the ground, my cheeks flushing and a grin appearing on my face.

"I love you too," I chuckled, pecking his cheek.

"Where to first?"

"It's a surprise baby,"

******

He took me to a nice restaurant out of town near that was bordering the harbour, then we strolled on the deserted yet romantically lit beach.

"Did you like the date?" He asked me, hooking our arms together.

"I loved it," I giggled, looking up at him. He dipped his head down and pecked my lips before placing a hungry kiss on them.

"We can stay at my place tonight if you want," I proposed, gripping his arms as much with one arm since the other was carrying my shoes.

"Is this what I think it is?" He asked, turning towards me and sliding his hands around my waist.

"Maybe, you'll have to find out for yourself," I chuckled, playing with his hair.

"I will, eagerly," He smirked, sliding his hands to my butt and squeezing it gently, I gasped, the sound nearly muffled as his lips smashed onto mines. His hands continued down my ass, before resting at the back of my thighs and lifting me up.

"I love you (Y/N)," He smiled.

"I love you too Jason,"

*******

"Are you sure about this?" He asked as he discarded his tie.

"Yes, my mom is out of town with a few league members," I informed, taking my shoes off.

"Are you sure about that?" A familiar voice asked as the figure turned the lights on. My eyes went wide and I stood in front of Jason, somehow hoping that she will not see him.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Mom asked as her arms crossed over her chest, shooting daggers towards Jason.

"I've been dating Jason," I confessed, looking at my feet.

"How long?" She asked,

"A....while," I muttered, not being able to bring myself to tell her how long I've been keeping this a secret.

"(Y/N)," She warned.

"It will be nine months in three weeks." A long silence engulfed us before Jason spoke up.

"I swear miss, I have absolutely no intention of harming your daughter in any way, I love her so much and I couldn't bring myself to live without her,"

My eyes widened as I looked back at Jason, not completely registering what just came out of his mouth.

"You mean it?" I whispered to him, his eyes turned from my mother to myself, a small genuine smile appearing on his lips.

"Yes, you mean the world to me, baby," We both gazed back to my mother, that no longer had an angry and disappointed expression, but a happy and hopeful one.

"Why didn't you tell me, honey?" She asked.

"I didn't think you would approve, you never really did with any other guy so..."

"I didn't approve because I never thought they deserved you, there's something between you two that I admire deeply. I'm happy you two found each other," She nodded. I smiled up at Jason, as he put an arm around my waist and pulled me to his side.

"Go do something fun together!" She ordered, pointing to the living room. I chuckled, pulling Jason with me as he sat down on the couch.

"Just no more secrets honey alright?" She asked me.

"No more secrets," I approved, sitting down in Jason's lap.

**Comments and votes are deeply appreciated!**


	43. Dating Tim Drake Would Include...

\- You met at a Gala.

\- You could already tell he was tired.

\- He was surprised when you casually pointed it out.

\- And you gave him advice and information about how it's unhealthy to be lacking sleep.

\- Queue the eavesdropping from his brothers.

\- You actually made him think differently about sleep.

\- Which made him get 2 to 3 hours of extra sleep a night.

\- His brothers and Bruce were astonished.

\- Well, Damian couldn't care less though.

\- Bruce invited you and your family to a second gala.

\- Where you and Tim hit it off even nicer than the first time.

\- To which Dick and Jason begged you for your number for future reference and emergencies.

\- They tried to set you two up.

\- You had no idea.

\- Tim did though, through hours and hours of endless teasing.

\- Poor boy.

\- You two quickly became best friends.

\- But Dick and Jason were restless.

\- They would not die until you two start dating.

\- It was scary.

\- Bruce called it a twisted obsession.

\- You started dating after he became jealous of some guy that was flirting with you.

\- Who was paid by Dick and Jason to do the dirty work.

\- That random guy was quick to oblige though.

\- Having no clue what he was getting into.

\- Being his best friend, you could tell something was wrong with Tim.

\- He was unusually quiet.

\- Way, way to quiet.

\- "Tim, what's wrong?"

\- Him replying "Nothing" wayyyy to quickly.

\- After constant nagging, he finally told you.

\- All the emotions he felt for you flooding out in a single moment.

\- You had to kiss him to shut him up.

\- And it worked... too well.

\- You made out that night.... a lot.

\- Dick and Jason ship you hard.

\- Bruce and Alfred too, but they would never say it out loud.

\- A lot of neck and cheek kissing.

\- Some forehead kisses when one of you are tired.

\- A lot of cuddling.

\- Coffee runs.

\- Dragging him to bed.

\- Lazy Sundays.

\- Him loving to see you in one of his sweatshirts.

\- Playing with his hair when he lays in your lap whilst watching a movie.

\- A lot of PDA.

\- Collapsing on your chest after a long day.

\- Being the big and the small spoon.

\- Or sleeping on his back when he is sleeping on his.

\- Fighting for the covers.

\- Pillow fights.

\- Nose pecks.

\- A whole lot of making out in private.

\- He can get so flushed.

\- A lot of back hugging.

\- And jaw kissing.

\- Pulling him out of bed in the morning because whilst not enough sleep is unhealthy, too much is too.

\- Being his therapist.

\- "Damian is pissing me off!!"

\- "And how does that make you feel?"

\- "Very funny (Y/N)".

\- Him flirting awkwardly.

\- A lot of holding hands.

\- Wearing his suit when he isn't around

\- "Babe, what are you doing in my RR suit?"

\- Always going to Galas together.

\- You can't make it? He isn't going.

\- You call each other once during the day to see how y'all are doing.

\- Dick and Jason being like your older brothers.

\- Damian actually liking you.

\- More than Tim obviously.

\- Tim going to Dick when he needs advice.

\- Even though he knows he is hoing to be teased endlessly.

\- Is it going to be worth it? YES!! He wants your relationship to go as smoothly as possible.

**NSFW**

\- You were his first time.

\- Both being really nervous.

\- But it was great.

\- Usually starts with a make out session.

\- Things get heated quickly.

\- Passionate sex.

\- Passionate kisses.

\- Tim not wanting to do it in public.

\- A lot of cuddling and aftercare.


	44. Jason Todd x Male!Reader - "Messing Up Every Time"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is more than overjoyed to spend the week with his boyfriend when he goes to visit Gotham from Australia, regardless of how terrible he is at learning Auslan. But it can become funny once his older brother comes to discuss pressing matters with the vigilante.

****

**Requested**  by  _anon_ : " Hello!😃 Could please request Jason Todd? Where his MaleS/O is deaf and from Australia they're visiting him in Gotham,S/O uses Auslan which they're trying to teach him. If Jason's in another room they'll stamp the ground or smack the wall twice to get his attention? And possibly Dick comes over to speak with Jason and accidentally meets the S/O,Jason hears a commotion and tries to sign to calm down s/o but makes them laugh because he signed something wrong? Dick is like"??" If not that's okay😊 "

 **A/N:**  I feel like this is horribly inacurrate and I'm so sorry if it is! Everything in italics is lip reading and using sign language. And I know I said this was gender neutral.... but it's not lmao,  **it's male!reader.**

I sighed, a small smile tugging at my lips as I walked out of the plane. I followed the numerous signs to the baggage claim, stopping in front of the screen as I read the digit on it. Stand 6, from Sydney. I strutted to the stand and waited for a couple minutes for my luggage to arrive. Once I had everything, I paced towards the 'Arrivals' gate. I scanned the crowd, eagerly looking for the familiar face that was overly excited to come and pick me up from the airport when I announced I would be visiting Gotham. I chuckled when I distinguished someone at the end, waving his arms uncontrollably to get my attention. We ran to each other as he engulfed me in a hug. As he slightly pulled away, he placed a rough kiss on my lips.

"I missed you," He smiled. I pecked his lips before gently nudging him away from me.

_"I missed you too,"_

"You ready to have fun?" He asked. A smirk tugged at my lips and I nodded eagerly.

*****

"Okay, so I suggest we go downtown, find a nice place to have lunch and then go visit the North side of Gotham since we didn't have time last time you came and then a nice long walk on the beach before having some ice cream. And take out food if we're still hungry for dinner." He explained, gesturing with his hand as his other gripped the steering wheel. I nodded at him, turning back to look at the road. A small smile tugged at my lips as his hand sat on my thigh. This is going to be so much fun.

*****

 _"We're taking the lessons again,"_  I signed to him. He released a groan, taking a mouthful of food. I kicked his foot from under him as he chuckled.

"Fine, alright, you're right, I'm a bit rusty though from last time." He set his fork on his plate and started testing out the basics that I had taught him last time I visited. I smile and shook my head as he got all the practice muddled up. We spent half an hour on relearning the basics over lunch before setting off for the beach.

*****

"Do you like it?" Jason asked. I nudged his shoulder as he rolled his eyes before thinking over what he was supposed to do to transmit the information in Auslan.  
I smiled as he took his time but got the information right. I gave him the 'told you it wasn't that bad' look, to which he shook his head softly, smiling at himself. I hit his chest and pointed to the ice cream shop.

 _"Right now?"_  He asked, scratching the back of his neck.

 _"There is always a time for ice cream,"_ I signed to him. He laughed loudly, putting his arm through mine as he pulled me with him. I hummed as I licked my ice cream.

 _"It's so good,"_  He agreed. Nearly swallowing the whole thing in one bite. We walked for an hour, holding our shoes in our hands, feeling the soft, warm sand under our skin. We sat down on the edge of the beach, on the few big rocks to slower the corrosion process on the side of the concrete harbour.

"It's beautiful," He nodded, a small smile tugging at his lips as he slid his arm around my shoulder, bringing me into his chest.

_"You ready to go home?"_ he gestured as I turned to him. I smiled at him as we stood up and started walking towards the road.

*****

 _"Do whatever you want, I'll be just a sec,"_ He explained slowly in Auslan. I sent him a wink and collapsed on the couch. We were both exhausted from the long day out today but it was unforgettable. I stared at the ceiling. Apparently, someone was at the front door as soon as we arrived and Jason went to get it. I breathed out slowly, my eyebrows furrowing as I turned on my phone. It had already been 10 minutes since Jason announced there had been someone at the door. Soon, I felt loud thuds from the couch and I sat up quickly. Strolling to the kitchen.

My gaze landed on the back of my boyfriend's head and an angry Dick. I knocked on the door to try and get his attention, but they were too focused on being at each other's throats. I sighed before waiting for their outburst to die down. But it never did. After an impatient while, I stopped the ground, feeling a small sting in my foot. Their attention both turned to me. I looked at Jason, waiting for an explanation. He took a deep breath before rubbing his forehead and signing.

 _"He stared at it!"_  He defended, gesturing widely in the air. I stared at him before slowly started to laugh, my fit never stopping as the moment playing over and over again in my head. Dick looked between us, very confused by the situation.  
 _"I said it wrong didn't I?"_  He signed. I nodded, still trying to get over the situation.

"You keep messing up every time,"


	45. Dick Grayson x Reader - "Found"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dick finally gets over the love he felt for his friend after an incident and then going missing, they finally resurface 5 years later, when she reappears.

****

**Requested**  on Tumblr "Can you do a Dick Grayson x reader where the reader has been missing for like 5 years and dick used to have a crush on reader and he falls in love with reader all over again. And it's all really cute n everything"

and "Can I request prompt 93 where the reader and the bat family are fighting off a big group of villains and the family is put Into cages while the reader is forced to her knees in front of them and is getting electrocuted and dick is freaking out cuz he loves the reader and the villain says line 93. The bat family gets out and saves her but she is unconscious so Dick takes her to the hospital and like 2 months later or so she wakes up and Dick tells her how he feels about her.  
93\. "I'm sorry did that hurt? It looked like it did!"

 **A/N:**  I recomment listening to Infinity by James Young, because I wrote this whilst listening to it and it fits the story perfectly (in my opinion), enjoy! 

**_And can y'all let me know about how I did for the angst? It's my first fic like this!_ **

**Warnings:**  torture, angst, that electrocuting scene from Taken.

_~5 years ago~_

"Stop it, please," Nightwing begged as he kicked the metal bars as much as he could. His brothers were also crying out to stop, either yelling curse words and threats or just begging for the Joker to stop. Their true colours were finally unveiled, their vulnerability at its peak, showing how broken they were. And their worlds were going to fall apart once again as the madman flicked the light switch.

The electricity raced through the beaten up girl as she released a bloodcurdling scream from its energy pulsing through the metal bars that were stabbed through each of her thighs. The reaction from her body is the only thing that was pulling out of unconsciousness.

 **"I'm sorry did that hurt? It looked like it did!"**  The Joker cackled, but his voice was slowly fading away.

She couldn't take it anymore, she tried so hard to stop the green haired psycho from feeling the satisfaction of her pain. But that was long ago, whilst he was kicking her ribs in and punching her well-defined jaw, not now, when he decided to electrocute her in the most horrific way imaginable. Her eyesight became blurry as a loud explosion erupted behind the criminal and the cages opened, revealing the bat family in all its glory. But (Y/N)'s brain was already shut down long before anyone could reach her.

*****

"She's in a coma, she will not be waking up any time soon," The doctor announced. The vigilantes looked down at the ground, unable to utter a word from the shock.

Nightwing stood up, rubbing the cloth, that was given to him as soon as the nurses took the weak body from his muscular arms, on his suit to get rid of the blood. His heart was beating fast, so many different emotions flooding within him. (Y/N)'s injuries had hurt the whole family, but it had scarred him the worst, he loved her, and he never got to tell her how he felt.

They were so close, he was overjoyed every time she visited the Manor, she lightened up his day, she was the definition of an angel, and all of that raced away from him in a blink of an eye. Because some selfish asshole wanted to prove a point. He was consumed by hate and sadness. In the back of his head, there was a small sparkle that she would wake up. He was hopeful. As the days past, he didn't lose hope, until her body went missing a month later. The small flame of hope was slowly dying away.

His brothers and father had tried everything to make him feel better. It helped a little, maybe forgetting about her was the right idea, moving on from a love he didn't even know was reciprocated. He was helpless.

_~5 years later~_

  
He still didn't forget about her, he couldn't, but he was healing. He heard it numerous times 'time heals all wounds' from so many people. The press talked about it. It had been the headline for a solid two weeks when the incident happened  _'The Wayne's Most Treasured Friend Gone Missing After Being In A Coma Due To Joker Incident'._

He had completely shut himself off from the world at that time.

He remembered vividly, trying to avoid anything that might remind him of her. And then it was forgotten. She was never to be spoken of again. He went on a few dates, hoping that (Y/N) would not have affected his love life. But it did, there was never the same passion between him and his date as there was with (Y/N), even if it wasn't romantic love. It was there.

Today, he was hoping would be a better day for him. Jason and Damian had come around for a bit, checking up on him even if they didn't get along. The family had realized how important family is, but only after her disappearance. They did it, partly in memory of her, she always wanted them to get along. They said a tragedy would change that, and it did.

He waved them off of his apartment, peering through his window as Jason's motorcycle sped down the road with Damian holding onto his waist. He laid down on the couch, staring at a black TV screen, trying to think of something to do. But his mind was still blank. His younger self would have laughed at the thought of a girl making his life a living hell. He shook his head. This was bad, 5 years, 5 years of deep deep sadness, in a black hole of anguish.

His head snapped to the front door as his bell rang. He lazily stood up, grudgingly walking towards it and opening it wide. Once his gaze locked on the person standing in front of him, his heart stopped, his eyes grew wide. He was frozen in place, unable to move. He was sure he was hallucinating until the voice that he thought he had forgotten spoke up.

"Dick?" She asked, he still couldn't speak. Instead, he just pulled her into a hug, nearly squeezing the life out of her.

"Oh my god," He mumbled, on the verge of tears. (Y/N) buried her head in his chest. They kept hugging for a few minutes before he pulled away, bringing her into his apartment.

"What happened to you?" He whispered, a single tear falling down his cheek.

"Talia kidnapped me apparently and somehow woke me up," She explained, smiling shyly as his scared expression scanned her features.

"Since you're back, I've done a lot of reflecting and I really need to talk to you," He breathed out, nudging her to the couch as if she were a delicate doll. They both sat down and faced each other.

"I, uh," He took a deep breath before continuing. "I feel like I've fallen in love with you, since day one, I've felt this attraction that I can't get over, I've tried for the past 5 years and I can't do anything about it, I hated myself for never telling you and I hate myself for telling you now and-"

"Shut up," She interrupted, grabbing his face and slamming her lips onto his. His eyes widened in surprise but he quickly kissed back as her weight sunk him in the couch. He held her hips over his, before letting his hands travelling up and down her back. She pulled away, hovering over him as she gasped for air.

"I love you too Dick, I always have," She smiled. He leaned up and kissed her again.

"I need to call Bruce to tell him I'm back," She giggled, hugging his chest.   
She quickly made the call, before relaxing back on his chest.

"They're on their way," She informed him. He hummed in response, too preoccupied with the beauty that he could finally call his. He caressed her hair, gazing over her features, a big smile plastered on his face.

He finally felt complete, he felt at rest. All the sadness he felt for far too long had disappeared. All because his angel had come back into his life and vanquished all his demons.  


	46. Jason Todd x Winchester!Reader - "Gone Hunting" (SPN Crossover)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After doing everything in your power to escape your previous life, you finally settle down with Jason in Gotham. What will happen when your brothers show up, asking you to join them on a hunt involving a demon on a killing spree? Will Jason finally find out your biggest secret?

****

**Requested**  on  _Wattpad_ : "Omg Heya again! (Lmao i'm re-reading your stories and I got a very VERY random idea/request!)Uhm.. so im a Jason And Supernatural Trash soo..  
Can you make one where the reader is a Winchester, but is currently staying in gotham living a "normal" life(Like jaybird doesn't know she's a former hunter) Then Sam and Dean visits Gotham, kind of asking for the reader's help in a case where.. uhm a spirit maybe had been having a killing spree around gotham. So she agrees, maybe Jason finds out when a spirit almost attacks him and the reader like salts the spirit(?) (Maybe Dean and Sam are overprotective for their sister.. and that became x100 when they found out she was dating someone)I dunno.. i just got the idea and all... if you don't know supernatural then it's really fine if you don't make the store :))"

 **A/N:**  I'm sorry if this is innacurate, I'm a bit rusty on Supernatural!

"Good morning baby," He greeted, kissing my cheek softly as his grip tightened around my waist. I stirred a bit, a smile tugging at my lips as I turned around and stared tiredly at him.

"You woke me up," I pouted, nuzzling his neck. He chuckled, caressing my back.

"I need to go and wanted my morning kiss," He defended.

"You're a cruel human being," I smiled shyly.

"Maybe, but it's worth it," He smirked, pecking my lips before standing up and walking towards the bathroom.

I turned on my back, staring at the ceiling as the water running from the shower Jason was taking. It was moments like this that I cherished the most, being domestic with my boyfriend. My attention snapped to my bedside table as the vibration of my phone echoed in my eardrums. I picked it up, turning it on.

_~We need your help, please call us ASAP~_

My eyebrows furrowed until my heart sank into my stomach as I read the sender. Shit! I thought. I could feel my face become paler by the second as multiple thoughts ran through my brain.

I heard the shower turn off and quickly put my phone down, pulling the blanket back up to my shoulder and laying on my stomach. Hiding my face in the pillow.

"Bye babe, see you later," He said, disappearing through the hallway. As soon as I heard the front door shut, I released a long painful groan.

I snatch my phone and dialled Sam's number

"Sis?"

*****

"Look, I know you need help for the killing but I've left that life behind, I love my life now," I tried to explain, hoping they would understand.

"We know sis, but this demon is tougher than it looks, and Dean's a bit weak from the previous hunt," Sam sighed.

"What? Why? What happened to him?" I asked worriedly, feeling my muscles tense and my stomach clench.

"We got ambushed— but he's okay, he's resting t the moment, Cas is looking over him."

"Jesus Sam, let me see him," I breathed out.

"Are you sure you-"

"He's my older brother, Sam, of course! I'm not in the hunting business anymore but that doesn't mean I can't see my family," I defended. His jaw clenched before nodding slowly.

*****

"Sis?" Dean asked, pushing his upper body up.

"No, no, no Dean, lay down," I ordered, rushing to his side and pushing his chest back in the mattress.

"What is she doing here?" Dean turned to his younger brother.

"She insisted on seeing you." He shrugged.

"How does she even know my state?" He grumbled.

"This was your judgment call Sammy?" I looked back to him wide-eyed.

"What judgment call? Sis, what are you talking about?" Dean looked between the both of us. I tilted my head to Sam before his jaw clenched again and he took a deep breath in defeat.

"I asked her if she would be willing to hunt the current demons we're tracking since you..." He gestured towards the eldest Winchester.

"Seriously Sammy? We agreed to let her leave and now you want to bring her back? Do you seriously want the extra pressure of having to keep our sister safe?" He yelled. I stared down at the ground, knowing that adding my voice to the argument would have no impact whatsoever.

After a solid 10 minutes of heated argument, I finally snapped,

"Both of you shut up!!"

And they did, their heads turned to me and a terrified expression was plastered on their faces.

"I'm going to help Sam because you can't and that's a final." I breathed out, "And where's Cas anyway?" I grumbled.

"He left, he needed to take care of something," Dean informed, rubbing his forehead as he leaned back into his pillow.

"I can come," Dean whined.

"You can come when Castiel tells you it's okay alright?" I bargained.   
"Fine," He grumbled.

*****

_~Hey babe, I have a few errands to run before I can get back home, so might be late, love you~_

I sent to Jason before putting my phone back into my jacket.

"Who were you texting?" Sam asked, never gazing away from the road as we travelled towards the outskirts of Gotham.

"A friend," I stated simply, it was safe to say that the very mention of 'boy' friend might have changed the hunt from demon to significant other and I wasn't going to let Jason be involved with my past life.

I sighed, taking my bag, planning to put it in the back seat to have more room.

"Jesus," I yelped. Sam glanced in the rearview mirror, distinguishing Castiel and Dean in the back seat.

"You guys can give up a warning you know, it's not illegal," I sneered.

"Dean was feeling better and he ordered me to take him to you," The angel informed.

"Sam, do you mind filling me in on the hunt situation," I sighed.

*****

"This abandoned house?" I whispered to Dean as we watched it from afar.

"Yep," He nodded, loading his gun. "Need some?" He asked, waving the ammo to me.

"Yeah, I only have normal bullets," I smiled, gladly taking it from his hand.

_~Now!~_

Sam stated. I nodded to my brother whilst placing my phone back into its' pocket.

*****

"Red Hood, there's some unknown activity in a run down place on the outskirts, I'll need you to check it out," Batman stated, staring at the Batcomputer.

"Whatever," He grumbled, marching towards his motorcycle. He was glad it would only be a few more hours before he could head home to (Y/N). That was the only thing he was looking forward to.

And it was what made him careful during his nightly activities. Not get himself into trouble so she wouldn't have to be too worried and not get himself injured in order to have a nice romantic— or sexy night with (Y/N) instead of having to stitch him up.

He raced out of the cave, speeding down the road.

*****

"You sure it's here?" I whispered, scanning the room as we went further into the building.

"Yeah, on the left according to the tracker," Sam responded. I nodded, peeking into the next room, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion until I heard a pair of quick and heavy footsteps. Dean pulled me behind him, lifting his gun up as Sam copied his action. But the footsteps came from the roof.

"Ahh," I screamed as another person jumped on me. Dean turned around and started shooting the figure on me. It released a yelp before scurrying away.

"What the fuck, there are two of them Sammy!?" the eldest Winchester scolded, helping me off the ground.

"I'm okay," I informed him before he could ask. He nodded.

"Let's get to the roof, now," Sam ordered, running in the direction the demon went.

Numerous gunshots and a string of cuss words could be heard and my eyebrows furrowed as we got to the roof.

The demon that had attacked me was on a familiar figure with combats boots that I had seen numerous times. I shot all the bullets through the demon before it could harm the person I cherished so much. As soon as it disappeared, I raced to the laying person on the roof as he released a long groan.

I pulled the helmet off of him and checked over him.

"Baby?" He asked confused. I turned his chin to me and kissed him deeply, feeling his gloved hands go around my waist.

"Not wanting to be rude but WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER!!!!" Dean yelled, pulling me off him.

"Dean stop, he's my boyfriend," I pushed him away, going to Jason's side as he stood up.

"What was that?" He mumbled.

"Demon," I whispered back.

"The fuck?" He cursed, glancing at me.

"Okay, first things first, Jason, these are my brothers Sam and Dean, guys this is Jason... my... boyfriend," I squeaked out the last part.

"You're dating my sister?" Dean sneered.

"Dean, seriously, stop." Jason cringed at my brother's aggressiveness.

"Babe, what do you mean a demon?" He turned to me once again.

"No, let's not drop the previous topic," Sam denied.

"Please accept this, we love each other so much and I will hunt you down if you do anything to him." I threatened, sliding my arms around his waist.

They glared at him before nodding slowly.

"So he's the Red Hood?" Dean asked as Jason brought me back to the window to get back into the house. My boyfriend turned to look at them in agreement, his eyes widening as they sent him a silent threat.

"Care to explain the demon thing now?" Jason asked as he slid in behind me.

"Over dinner?" I asked him hopefully. he smirked down at me, pecking my lips.

"Over dinner," he confirmed.

"We're joining, we have  _things_  to talk about!" Sam stated suggestively.

"Great," I mumbled. This was going to be a hell of a night!


	47. Jason Todd x Gender Neutral!Reader - "Attitude"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason takes an interest in Alfred's nephew/niece once she moves to Gotham, will her strong attitude stop him from asking her out?

****

**Requested** on  _Wattpad_ : "If so, I'll have one with prompt 1 and 26 said by the reader. Here is a little summary of my request: Bruce welcomes Alfred's nephew and Jason finds Alfred's nephew rather interesting. Jason X Reader. I can see the nephew being a little rebellious and impolite if he is annoyed. Being in training, I do not see him as patient as Alfred. if it's possible for you to add this trait, it would be great  
Hi again I wondered if you could add the prompts 59 said by the reader in this oneshot. But only if you didn't start writing!"

1\. "You look like an asshole."

26\. "I'm sorry, do I care?"

59\. "Do not fucking touch me!"

 **A/N:**  I feel like this is bad, sorry if it is! GENDERNEUTRAL

"Boys, you will need to be dressed appropriately by noon," Bruce announced at the dinner table.

"Why?" Jason asked, his mouth stuffed with food.

"Alfred's nephew is moving to Gotham and will be staying here until she can find a decent place to buy." He informed.

"Why can't they just stay here?" Dick asked, taking a sip of water from his glass.

"I've proposed them to do so but they're just too stubborn," He chuckled.

"Hmm," Damian hummed, glaring at Jason.

"You're stubborn too demon spawn!" He defended.

"Here we go again," Tim mumbled.

*****

"How are you feeling (Y/N)?" My uncle asked.

"Nervous to say the least, are you sure they'll like me?" I turned towards him.

"Of course they will," He reassured, sending a small smile my way before he focused back on the road.

"Oh my god that's it?" I gasped, leaning forwards.

"Yes," He stated, pulling into the parking space.

"Can I go back?" I blurted out as I took my bags out of the trunk, feeling very intimidated by the immenseness of the mansion.

"No," He laughed. We walked up the stairs, arriving at the door as he opened it and let himself in.

"Shouldn't we wait for someone to answer the door?" I whispered to him. He turned to me, raising an eyebrow, a very amused expression on his face. I laughed once I realised what I just said.

"Right, you're the guy,"

"Do you want to take your bags up or meet the boys first?" He asked me as we stood at the foot of the giant staircase.

"I don't have to meet them right?" I whispered, feeling myself grow anxious.

"Yes you do, then let's take the bags up to your room and then go meet the boys," He nodded.

*****

"Boys, this is Alfred's nephew/niece, (Y/N)," Bruce introduced. I sent them a timid wave as I scanned over the four boys that were staring at me.

"I'm Richard, but I prefer being called Dick!" The eldest looking one smiled, standing up abruptly and shaking my hand eagerly. My eyebrows shut up in surprise but a small amused smirk found it's way on my face. I turned back to the couch, expecting something from one of the other boys.

"Tim," The boy with longer hair smiled.

"Jason," The tallest one winked. We gazed to the shortest one, all expecting something to come out of him.

"Damian," He grumbled under his breath.

"Dick, how about you show them around," Bruce proposed.

"No, I'll do it," Jason, chipped in.

*****

"(Y/N) will be training with us now," Batman informed. "How experienced are you in martial arts?" He glanced over at me.

"Good enough, I'm sure I'm not as experienced as you though," I answered. He nodded in response before a voice snapped us away from the conversation.

"There's Catwoman on the loose," Red Robin explained, his attention never diverting from the Batcomputer. Batman nodded before looking back at us.

"Nightwing and Red Hood, stay here and train with (Y/N)," He ordered, gesturing for the two youngest vigilantes to follow him.

"So should I take it easy on you or...." Red Hood asked. My eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Do you wear a helmet to compensate for your 'looks'?" I asked, making the quotation marks in front of his face with my fingers. I can tell his eyes go wide behind his mask as Nightwing bursts out laughing. I sent him a wink as I paced to the centre of the room, waiting for one of them to come at me.

*****

"So, how trained are they?" Batman asked as he walked up to us.

"Good, better than expected," Nightwing informed as he released me from a headlock.

"Haven't you taken a shot?" He turned to Red Hood that was patiently sitting in a chair, observing us.

"No, maybe some other time." He grumbled, standing up to leave the cave. As Nightwing became preoccupied with his younger brother, I caught up to Red Hood and continued walking to his pace.

"You know, I was joking early, you're pretty cute," I winked, flashing him a small grin before skipping out of the cave.

 _I want 'em_ , Jason thought.

*****

"Why are we taking so long to learn this particular move, it sucks!!!" I groaned.

"Shut your cake hole and move your lazy ass," Jason encouraged.

"That is not motivating!" I scoffed. A smug smile appeared on his features and I shook my head in disbelief.

"You look like an asshole." I teased. He nodded in agreement, obviously also thinking he was an asshole. I took the opportunity to race to him and slam him on the floor.

"Ow, that hurt," He whined.

"I'm sorry, do I care?" I pouted. He grasped my arm and pulled me down to him. I screamed into his chest, trying to push myself off of him.

"Do not fucking touch me!" I squirmed. "You're a guy and I will not hesitate to use your genitals against you!" I threatened. He chuckled in response, releasing me as I stood up.

"Good fight," I grumbled.

"Babe, that was the most embarrassing fight I've been in and we've fought for three weeks already, and I didn't even lose!" He explained, an amused expression on his face. I stared at him, my eyes sending daggers to him.

"I will murder you," I snapped.

"Eh, been there, done that," He rolled his eyes.

"How about you stop being a complete jackass," I suggested.

"Only if I get to take you on a date," He proposed.  


	48. Jason Todd Dating Someone That Is Very Clumsy Would Include...

**Requested**  on  _Tumblr_

 **A/N:** Get ready, the first chapter of the Assassin's AU comes out on the 18th, keep an eye out for a new book! :) +  **I'm in need of someone who has decent knowledge of Assassin's Creed, if you do, please send me a private message, I would truly appreciate it!!**

\- He was surprised the first time he saw you because you made him jump by dropping something on the floor.

\- Instantly finding you cute because you blush profusely.

\- Staring at you because you apologise and the look on your face is so cute.

\- Becoming a little bit closer because you wouldn't stop apologising about accidentally breaking something.

\- He doesn't care what you break and how much that happens to you because he's too absorbed in staring at your face.

\- His heart melts every time.

\- Major MaJoR HeaRT EyEs.

\- After a few months, he asked you out.

\- He was surprised you said yes.

\- You were surprised he wanted to go out with you because of how clumsy you are.

\- But no, it's partly the reason because you are clumsy that he adores you.

\- He helps you in trying to be less clumsy

 - He does a lot of research about it.

\- "Babe, I can't find anything,"

\- "Jason, you can't type 'what do I do when my beautiful, gorgeous, smart and perfect girlfriend is a bit clumsy?' into Google."

\- Him teasing you about it in public.

\- And not only in public though.

\- Him acting clumsy about the two of you spending a late night after his patrol! ;)

\- "Babe, that scream reminds me of you yesterday when-"

\- "OMG JASON SHUT UP!"

\- "Whoops, that kind of slipped out," With his stupid smug grin.

\- Him trying to make you embarrassed as much as possible because he loves it.

\- He's a cheeky asshole, to be honest.

\- At least he's all yours. 


	49. Selina Kyle x Batsis!Reader - "Frenemies"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batsis gets too bored of the usual crime fighting but her evening is about to change when one of the Gotham City Sirens show ups and helps her ditch her brothers. Her night just became a whole lot better!

****

**Requested**  by [@dinomixer](https://www.wattpad.com/user/@dinomixer): "Can I request prompt 54 where reader is a vigilante and the gang is having a huge battle with some evil guys, but then she just disappears and it turns out that she and (random villain) decided to go buy waffle makers that were 50% off. Yeah, idk"

 **4.**  "If I'm not back in five minutes, just wait longer."

A/N: I tweaked your request a bit, hope you don't mind! And blewp! Decided to post earlier! :) 

"Come on guys, pleaaaaaase," I pleaded.

"No!" Jason snapped.

"Come on!! It's a great movie!"

"No, it sucks!"

"I'll watch it with you, sis," Dick smiled, plopping down on the couch beside me.

"Yay, you know you're my favourite brother right?" I giggled.

"You said I was two days ago," Jason whined.

"AND SHE SAID I WAS YESTERDAY!" Tim yelled from the kitchen.

"Pff, right?" I scoffed, my voice squeaking at the lie.

"So you change your opinion every day about us?" Dick whispered upset.

"No, no nooo, Dick, I love you..." I confessed, not wanting to tell him the truth, "let's watch the movie!"

"No, tell me!" He insisted, pulling the remote out of my hand.

"Hey!" I called out.

"Patrol time," Damian announced, walking to his room to change. I groaned as the words processed in my brain.

"See what you did! I wanted you to watch half an episode with me and begging for 20 minutes wasn't working! And now it's time for patrol!" I screamed, slamming a pillow into my older brother's face.

"Ow," He whined. I shot off the couch and threw yet another one in his face before racing to my room before he could catch me.

*****

"I hate this," I grumbled as I ran behind my brothers.

"Stop being such an ass and keep moving," Red Hood snapped.

"Says the ass!" I retorted, jumping over a fire escape. Nightwing, RR and Robin set themselves behind a fire exit and took their binoculars out and started scanning the abandoned building.

"Poison Ivy should be here with Mr Freeze," Nightwing informed.

"Let's get moving then," Red Hood informed, jumping on a semi-broken laundry line

"Are you crazy!!" Nightwing scolded, seeing him cautiously walk on it.

"Don't worry, just don't lose your balance," He informed, extending his arms out to keep his balance.

"Strange how there's a laundry line conveniently placed here," Dick stated.

"Yeah, the writer was too tired to think of a realistic prop to put here so we could get to the building." Red Hood grunted as he slung his body towards the ledge.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," He grumbled.

We soon followed suit, crouching down on the roof.

"We search top to bottom," Nightwing informed. We crept in after him, staying hidden as the growing sound of voices echoed through the abandoned, run-down walls.   
The muffled voices became more distinguishable from those that belonged to the villains my eldest brother mentioned.

We arrived at an open space surrounded by balconies for each floor. Thanks to the design of the place, we were able to peek down effortlessly to the interaction happening below.

******

I sighed in boredom as my brothers listened intently.

"I'm not needed here, can go home?" I whispered. Her brothers stared at me in disbelief.

"No," Nightwing whisper yelled, shushing me with his hand as the tape recorder continued recording the conversation. I simply rolled my eyes and leaned my back against the concrete wall, I stared at my feet in front of me as they nearly touched the railing of the balcony.

"On three," Nightwing announced after a while, deciding that it was a good time to intervene. I released a painful breath at the thought of having to get off the floor. Granted, my ass was on a hard surface but could I be bothered to  _move_? No!

I shot off the floor, along with my siblings and jumped down to the ground floor. I threw a kick to Mr Freeze, successfully hitting him in the cheek before throwing a Batarang towards Poison Ivy's upcoming vine.

Robin and I started fighting the freezer guy as my two eldest siblings went against the redhead. Tim went to hack their computer for any information on who else might be involved in their plan.

"(Y/H/N)! Watch out!" Nightwing yelled. My head snapped towards him, seeing a vine grab my foot and pulled me, throwing me through a window and into an alley.

Thankfully my armour shielded me from the very probable concussion I would have had. I released a long groan seconds after the impact. A pain in my back started to make its presence known to me and my knees started hurting as well.

"(Y/N)? You okay?" I heard Red Hood asked worriedly through the com.

"Yeah, I'll live," I breathed out. I laid there for a moment, trying to recover from the blow until a voice redirected my attention.

"That seemed to hurt!" She chuckled.

"Kyle? What are you doing here?" I muttered.

"Was trying to rob a jewellery store, then I heard you and decided to check it out. I must admit, this is much more entertaining than a robbery," She smirked down at me, walking towards me.

"Look, I'm not messing with you, please just- leave me alone, I didn't sign up for this," I grumbled.

"Aw, sweetie," She teased. I simply glared up at her seeing her curious gaze before she looked towards the road that was joining the alley than her watch and back to me.

"You wanna go do something fun? Ditch these guys?" She asked.

"Yeah, that would be nice, but I'll arrest you if you try anything, the guys can track me down if they have to," I warned.

"Fine by me," She nodded, extending her arm to me. She helped me off the floor and walked me out of the alley. We walked down the street, ignoring the suspicious gazes from the few people that were still on the street. We walked past a Walmart until she stopped me in my tracks.

"Hey, I've been wanting to eat waffles, let's buy a waffle maker, its 50% off until tomorrow." She informed, walking me inside the shop. I chuckled softly as we walked past the camera fixed from the ceiling, filming everyone entering and leaving the place.

"Oh, popcorn," I pointed, taking a packet from the shelf and munching away.

"Here," She gasped, pulling one off the shelf and carrying it awkwardly.

"You're going to make me pay for that aren't you?" She asked.

"Yup," I nodded, a mouthful of popcorn. She sighed but simply obliged, shuffling through her tight suit.

"I only have a ten," She grumbled, handing it to the cashier, ignoring her judgmental gaze

"I have another ten," I informed, paying the other half, "keep the change," I smiled, walking out of the place.

"(Y/N), where are you?" Robin asked through the intercom.

"We're still at the building."

"Okay, I'm on my way back just- if I'm not back in five minutes, just wait longer," I explained, starting to limp again with the absence of Selina.

"Do you need some help or..."

"I'll be fine, thanks, it was nice tonight," I thanked her. She smiled in response, nodding in agreement

"See you around?"

"Yeah," I breathed out, "hey, does that make us friends?" I asked.

"No, we're still enemies," She answered. I pouted slightly in response, giving her the puppy eyes.

"Fine," She rolled her eyes, "frenemies,"

"Yes!" I fist bumped the air, "see ya!" I waved.

 

 


	50. Damian Wayne Dating Someone Who Is Very Clumsy Would Include...

**A/N:**  As requested! Also posting this now because I'm going back to school tomorrow T-T, try not to die challenge lol (pained laughter). In the process of writing a Damian x Reader fic too! Enjoy! 

\- He found you insufferable in the beginning.

\- Always rolling his eyes when you entered a room.

\- You also started hating him because he would always yell at you for the most ridiculous things.

\- So you just ignored him.

\- And he ignored you.

\- This continued for a few months, always making sure to go into a room when the other just left it.

\- It was becoming insane.

\- Bruce scolded Damian after a while for not giving you a chance.

\- The whole "I'm staying as far away from you as possible" was thrown out of the window.

\- You still ignore each other.

\- Still never making eye contact.

\- But when you do, you glare at each other hard.

\- Over time, he sees how nice you are, to people in general and his brothers.

\- And he feels a little guilty about being so hard on you.

\- He very very slowly warms up to you.

\- Not being mean to you nor being nice.

\- Just simply answering a question or two when you ask.

\- Simply making eye contact after that.

\- Maybe sending each other a smile once in a while.

\- Your relationship takes a turn very very slowly.

\- His brothers don't actually notice.

\- Except for Jason since he doesn't go to the Manor often.

\- But he didn't say anything at first.

\- Only raising his eyebrow when he witnesses an interaction between both of you.

\- After a while, you became friends.

\- He wouldn't really mind the clumsiness.

\- Actually finding it really cute when you get embarrassed and start blushing.

\- He'll never admit it though.

\- You hung out only the both of you after that, you were always together.

\- Dick shipped you already.

\- One night, the both of you were studying and you just tripped over something and crashed into him.

\- And kissed in that cliche way.

\- But neither one of you pulled away.

\- You actually made out until Dick interrupted the both of you because dinner was ready.

\- Being his dramatic self, he screamed like a little girl.

"WHY ARE YOU MAKING OUT?!?!"

\- Which also attracted the attention of Tim and Jason, that happened to visit.

\- TEASING FROM ALL OF THEM.

\- Damian yelling all over the place to give the both of some privacy.

\- Blushing madly after he managed to get his brothers out and lock his door.

\- Then shyly smiling at him and walking up to him against the door, placing your lips softly on his for a passionate kiss.

\- You talked in his room until dinner was finished to sneak out for dinner, not wanting to answer the numerous questions by his family.

\- You ate quickly, and when his brothers finally found you, Damian sacrificed himself.

\- He rushed you to the door and informed you that he would call you to do something in the morning.

\- And you did.

\- Titus loves you.

\- He actually whines when Damian takes him out and you can't come with.

\- The blood son spending time at your place for obvious reasons.

\- He's super protective of you;

\- Everyone is very cautious around you because if someone teases you for your clumsiness, Damian goes all 'DON'T GO NEAR MY HABIBI YOU FOOL' mode.

\- He can be so aggressive if someone decides to do this to you.

\- After a while, everyone knows not to mess with you.

\- If you were told about your current relationship with Damian to your past self, you would have laughed your ass off.

\- But turns out, crazy things can happen because of love!  


	51. Damian Wayne x Reader - "Addicted To Your Love"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make a surprising discovery when Damian is not in his normal state.

****

**Requested**  by  _[ScarlettBarton](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ScarlettBarton)_ :"can I make a request with 69+ 81+ 93 + 95 + 96: where everybody's in the Batcave because they just got from a fight and Damien's really hurt and the reader is taking care of him and hes a little high in painkillers and just keeps blurting out that stupid stuff and accidentally confesses he has he has feelings for the reader (Jonsen can be preson B in the 81) please and thank you

 **69.**  "What are you saying? (in a squeaky voice) I'm fine!"

 **81.** Person A: "But let's face it guys, I mean (Y/N)... You of all people should be willing to look past the questionable things I've done and see that there is good somewhere in me. You did it with [Person B]!"  
Person B: "Okay, I think we're done here!"

 **93.**  "I'm sorry did that hurt? It looked like it did!"

 **95.**  "You know what your problem is? I'm too good looking!"

 **96.**  "Your ass is my greatest weakness."

 **A/N:**  See what I did? He's high and I wrote 'Addicted' in the title? No? Okay, I'll stop!

Also,  How are you guys? Also, I don't know about you but this has been a long week and I'm done for this year lmao not really! I'm also going to post a, 'ask for fanfic writer' game type thing. Feel free to send me a number (via comment or inbox) and I'll do a  **Q &A** type thing on one post, Or just send me random questions about anything and everything, this will close in a week (18th)!  

 **Warning:**  Drug use? Damian is 18 for reference. 

"I hope they're okay," the girl sighed, fiddling with her fingers nervously.

"They'll be fine Miss (Y/N), they have each other's backs," the butler reassured, sending her a warm smile before looking back at the computer. Soon enough, three motorcycle engines roared in the cave as they arrived. The girl shot off the chair and scurried to them.

She noticed Nightwing, Red Hood and Red Robin get off their powerful vehicles. A frown appeared on her features as she noticed Red Hood wobbling slightly, behind held by his brothers, who winced when they or Jason's weight applied pressure to a particular spot on them.

"Jesus, what happened to all of you?" She cried out, rushing to Jason, enveloping him in a hug before taking his weight away from his injured brothers.

"Ambush, the demon got hurt the worst," He explained, his robotic voice out of sorts due to the damage. Alfred opened the two small medical rooms, (Y/N) dragged her best friend to the bed, helping him remove his helmet.

"Where's Damian?" She finally asked, not being able to take the pressure her stomach was feeling since he gave her the information on her crush's state.

She's always liked Damian, even with the rough start between the two, but after a while, he warmed up to her, and she developed feelings for him, but she didn't do anything about it. On the few remotely similar subject, he'd become defensive and aggressive. She took the hint and left it alone.

Dick knew about it, and he swore he would never tell Jason. Knowing how protective he was of the girl, all hell would have broken loose.

"He's with the old man, they're on their way here." The girl nodded, smiling down at him before kissing his forehead.

"Do you want some water?" She questioned him, he nodded slowly "need some help taking your gear off?"

"No, I'll manage, thank you, princess,"

Running off, she perceived the Batmobile entering. Racing through the halls and to the kitchen, she filled up five 1 litre bottles of water and awkwardly walked back down to the cave.

She set them on the large table under the Batcomputer, keeping one in hand as she walked back to one of the medical rooms. When she re-entered, the three eldest were now in there. Jason was still in his laid down position, staring at her as she came into view. Dick as keeping his leg off the ground as Tim kept an ice pack on his rib.

"Alfred made us leave because Damian needs the space," The latter mumbled. (Y/N) nodded, helping him out of the top of his suit and sliding a warm sweatshirt over his shoulders. He smiled gratefully as he put the icepack against the inside of the sweatshirt and zipped it up. The girl then proceeded to help Jason sit up to make a small space for Dick to sit.

"Are you going to extract the bullet?" Jason gestured to his wound in his shoulder.

"Can't, Alfred hasn't taught me how to do it, he said he'll teach me during the weekend, I only do the preparation before he does the healing,"

"Ohhh," He nodded in understanding.

"Besides, I'm sure he'll hunt me down if I hurt any of you," She joked.

"No, actually, he'll hunt us down if we stress you out," Dick shook his head.  
"What?"

"Yeah, it's true, he told us that this morning. Since he's going to teach you soon and it might be on one of us, he'll make sure you're comfortable." Tim nodded.

"It was haunting!" Jason started, "he said he'd keep us up at night if you'd feel stressed because of us."

"I do believe that wasn't what I said master Jason," The person in question informed. Dick screeched with Tim before shutting their mouths wide-eyed, realising how girly they sounded.

"I didn't know you screamed like girls," (Y/N) teased.

"I did," Jason laughed as they looked away embarrassed.

"Miss (Y/N), I finished with Damian, he'll simply need to be looked after and occasionally give him painkillers if he's in pain. Will you please keep an eye on him whilst I deal with the Masters," He nodded.

"Of course," She smiled.

"No, (Y/N), don't leave us!!!" Dick cried out. She laughed at his drama and walked out, shutting the door behind herself. Suddenly, her breath caught in her throat and she quickly realised that she would be taking care of Damian, alone.

"Dami?" She whispered, peeking through the door. A numb body was laying in the small bed at the far end of the room, only releasing a low grumble in response. After tiptoeing through the room, she proceeded in settling on the bed beside him.

"How are you feeling?" She mumbled, caressing his cheek.

"I'm fine," He grumbled, turning quickly away from her. A loud groan left his lips as he felt the pain worsen from the pressure.

 **"I'm sorry did that hurt? It looked like it did!"** She teased. He mumbled something Arabic under his breath as her laugh subsided until she spoke up again.

"Do you want some painkillers?" He moved slightly, releasing a pained moan as he did so.

"No," He denied. She chuckled at his stubbornness, standing up to reach over the table and grasping the painkillers.

"Here," She instructed, helping him down the dissolved drink.

"Thank you,"

*****

"Alfred!!" She cried out, racing to the other medical room.

"What? What is it?" His head snapped away from Dick's leg. Jason marched to her, his arm in a cast and awaiting her answer.

"I.... did a thing," She whispered.

"What did you do?"

"I kind of gave Damian a little too many painkillers..." She trailed off.

"Is he...?" Tim started.

"God NO!! He's kind of high..."

"Oh, that's fine," Jason brushed off, dismissing the matter very quickly.

"It's alright Miss (Y/N), he'll recover, you'll just need to stay close," He nodded.

"I'll come with," Jason informed, walking behind (Y/N) as she opened the door.

"How are you feeling Demon? Not too weak I hope!" He asked, straight to the point, earning a small glare from the girl.

 **"What are you saying?"** He shook his head, his voice heightening to an unimaginable squeaky voice, **"I'm fine!"**

Jason burst out laughing, never believing he could enjoy his little brother in crisis this much. He found so much pleasure in watching his brother suffer through extreme mood swings he knows he wouldn't have if he was sober.

"What is he still doing here, I hate him," The blood son grumbled suddenly.

 **"You know what your problem is? I'm too good looking!"** Jason scoffed, "I'm leaving! God, I thought you'd be more fun to be around, clearly, you're not" He continued.

It seemed harsh to Damian but (Y/N) slapped the older brother's arm, knowing exactly that he was trying to spite him.

 **"But let's face, I mean (Y/N)... You of all people should be willing to look past the questionable things I've done and see that there is good somewhere in me."**  He stated, very out of character,  **"You did it with Jason!"**

 **"Okay, I think we're done here!"**  The second Robin clarified, grabbing the girl's arm.

"Wait, Jay, you should go," She mumbled, "Someone needs to look after him,"

"No no, I'll ask Dick when he's stitched up, come on," He sighed, pulling her away as both their backs turned towards him.

 **"Your ass is my greatest weakness."** They heard him mumble.

"The fuck you just said?" The Red Hood sneered through gritted teeth, snapping around and prowling towards him.

"Jay, Jay, Jay, ease on the brakes, he's high," (Y/N) pulled him back glaring up at him. The hardened gaze that had previously been fixed on Damian softened slowly as she slowly hugged him the way she always knew he loved, even without admitting it.

"Fine," He grunted, kissing her temple before walking out.

"I want Titus," Damian mumbled, his upper body swaying from left to right dully. A small smile spread across her face at his confused expression as she played with his hair.

"Why are you so beautiful, this makes no sense," He continued. She gasped, caught off guard.

"What?" She asked.

"You're so pretty I want you to be mine but you're too oblivious, what do I have to do?" He asked, clearly thinking that he wasn't talking to (Y/N).

"Well..."

*****

"Good morning," Damian mumbled.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?" (Y/N) asked, a shy smile on her face as he begrudgingly sat down.

 "In love?" Dick teased.

"What?!" He growled.

"You don't remember anything from when you were high?" The girl whispered, a blush appearing on her face.

The boy wasn't sure about what they were talking about, but after connecting the dots, he could only imagine the kind of nonsense— or truths, that came out of his mouth.

Suddenly, his mind clicked and a very very apparent blush sprinkled his cheeks, suddenly feeling a very large and dry lump at the back of his throat as he swallowed.

"No," He answered, mentally scolding for hearing his voice cracking at the mutter of  _one_  word.

"Dami, can I talk to you for a second?" (Y/N) asked.

**Comments, votes and feedback improve motivation, writing and publishing, so it is in your best interest to leave some! :)**


	52. Tim Drake x Reader - "Sorry, This Universe Is Unavailable At The Moment!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under some surprising circumstances, Tim gets sent to your universe. How will he manage to understand it and get back to his?

****

**Requested by**  : "I was wondering if you could do a tim drake x reader but were the reader is from the real world and tim somehow gets to the real world"

 **A/N:**  Sorry requests and fics in general are taking so long to publish, I'm just about juggling between writing and school work, thank you so much for your patience! Also the Q&A will be posted in a few days! :)  

"Bart, why are you so jittery?" Tim scoffed as the speedster raced in every direction uncontrollably.

"I don't know," He breathed out distressed, vibrating as he tried standing still.

"What happening?" Jaime asked, his voice cracking as everything around them started becoming chaos.

"I d-don't-k-k-know," Bart stuttered, suddenly racing towards Tim.

"Oh my-" Tim's voice interrupted as bright, blinding lights sparkled and loud thunder-like noises echoed around them before Tim felt his feet lift off the ground before his brain fell unconscious for a quarter of a second.

*****

(Y/N) sighed, sitting on the side of the window in her bedroom. She stared outside as the water droplets fell down the window, her finger traced over a thicker one that was only slowly making it's way down. 

She loved rainy days, staying inside on weekends and feeling safe in her warm apartment as the raindrops tapped her windows lightly. It made her problems go away. Like how she had to find a roommate. Or the anger she felt towards Bruce for beating the crap out of her beloved Jason in the recent RHATO issue. God the writers are absolute assholes.

Suddenly, she stood up and walked back to her bed, deciding to watch a movie whilst reading her favourite batboys fanfiction. She turned on her computer, leaving it on her desk as she left it to load Netflix whilst going to prepare some popcorn.

It was a Friday night, she barely escaped the cold clutches of the weather, and she had no major assignment that had to be handed in for next week. Thankfully, she did all of it already like a good student should.   
Soon enough, she plopped back down on her bed and brought the popcorn bowl closer to her.

"-GOD!" A voice yelled. She screeched loudly as a blinding light shown right at her and a body fell right in front of her. Her eyes shot open went the room was engulfed in complete silence and took a deep breath as her eyes scanned down to the collapsed body in front of her. Having their face stuffed in the huge bowl of popcorn, the girl had absolutely no idea who it was. An echo of a pained groan escaped the bowl as the girl blinked in surprise.

"EW!" She cringed, pushing the person off the bed and hearing a thud as the ground vibrated slightly from the impact.

"Ehh," It grumbled again, pushing his body off the ground, "where am I?" Why-why would you do that- what happened?" He blurted out, standing up and wobbling on his feet.

"Oh my god, Tim..." She scoffed as she caught a glimpse of his face. His head snapped at her wide-eyed "...Drake," she squeaked out.

"How-who-what-I don't-ha-"

"What is happening??" (Y/N) muttered, her voice shaking slightly as too many thoughts raced through her mind.

"Okay, okay, everything is fine, everything is fine," Tim stammered, "Who are you? And how do you know my name?" He asked, trying very hard to contain himself.

"(Y/N)(L/N) and umm, I know you because-"

"You're a spy? Do you have mind powers? You-"

"Shut up dammit you asked me a question!" She scoffed, her eyebrows furrowing as she glared at him hard. He moved slowly in nervousness before deciding to sit on her bed.

"My world? yeah, my world is completely different from yours, in this... world, you are from a.... a comic book," She whispered, shaking her head at how insane she sounded.

"What? A comic book?" He asked.

"Mmh hmm," She hummed, "everyone knows everything about you, maybe more than you do about yourself."

"OoOooOoooOOh," He squeaked out, holding his head, "I'm dreaming aren't I? I'm not from a comic book, this is just some mind game and-"

"Tim, look, whatever made you come here, clearly there's a way to take you back."

"Tell me everything about this if it's true," Tim's voice cracked again.

*****

A few days passed since Tim magically appeared in (Y/N)'s apartment. He was still wary of everything since it was still hard to believe, she couldn't blame him though, she had a lot of difficulties believing it too. Knowing there wasn't anything that could help him go back from wherever he came from, (Y/N) made him feel at home.

He slept on the couch, regardless of her complaints. He couldn't be more thankful for the comfort she was giving him. But there was one thing that he didn't know about.

Fanfiction. It was something she had been very cautious about addressing. Which means never talking about it or anything remotely close to that.

But reading it when he's opposite her on the couch, watching TV? Completely different story. The girl continued scrolling through the story, a huge grin plastered on her face until Tim interrupted her action.

"What are you reading?"

"Um, nothing!" She defended, her grin disappearing instantly.

"Seriously, what are you reading?" He asked, crawling towards her.

"Nothing, what are you doing? Personal space!!" She stuttered, trying to push his face away from her.

"Gimme," He ordered, trying to snatch the phone out of her hands.

"NO!!" She cried out, attempting to slide out of his reach. She screeched when he grabbed her arm and yanked her backwards. Her back sunk into the couch as a very burning sensation tore through her cheeks. They were dangerously close to each other.

He was still above her, hovering over her lips. His cheeks were peppered with a pink blush as well. Much less evident than (Y/N)'s though. He gulped nervously, snatching the phone out of her grasp and put his weight on his elbows on either side of the girl's neck. Her voice caught in her throat because of the position— and what he was going to find soon.

"Is this us?" He asked.

"No!" She denied.

"Jason, Damian, Dick-this is us!!" He demonstrated, pointing at the phone screen. (Y/N) gulped down the painfully large pain down her throat as she saw his eyebrows furrow.

"Why is my name in the title? And what's with the 'x Reader'?" He asked slowly, the hints processing in his mind."

Her eyes widened as he gasped in realisation.

"You read romantic things about you with me???"

"No, no, I swear I don't" She lied, trying to push her off him "And gimme thi- mmh!" She hummed.

Unfortunately (or fortunately ;) ), in her attempts to grab the phone, she pushed his arm away, which only resulted in his upper body crashing into hers, lips being captured in the process. Tim's eyes widened in shock but he didn't pull back. As soon as they needed air, they did so however.

"Why didn't you pull away?" She asked.

"Why didn't  _you_  pull away?" He retorted.

"You were above me, and you're much stronger than me!"

****

Tim decided to hurl himself in your bed when you were fast asleep. Thankfully you didn't notice him because if you woke up you would have karate flipped him out of the bed. It's your bed, your love, and you are not up for sharing. He lazily slid his arm around your waist, snuggling into your back as he smelt your hair. His mind had stopped racing with all the thoughts of this new world. He felt at home, like a home away from home. And he dreaded going home a little. Hell, he missed  _Damian_ a bit. Out of all the people!

But he had a gut feeling tonight.

So he got up, knowing that whatever sent him here could easily pull him back. He scurried to the kitchen searching for a notepad and a pen before writing down something.

****  
"(Y/N)," He whispered, she groaned, flipping on her back.

"What?" She mumbled, too consumed by tiredness to process what was actually happening. Then he smashed his lips into hers....again.

"What? WHy-"

"Shush," He ordered, caressing her cheek as she returned to the kiss.

*****

The next morning, (Y/N) woke up, wobbling to the kitchen whilst trying to stay away from the light.

"Tim?" She called out. No answer.

"Timmy?" She tried again, searching the bathroom and living room. Still no answer, no sound, it was empty. She started panicking until she founds a note on her kitchen counter.

**_~Hey (Y/N), I had a gut feeling that something might happen tonight, even if it's nothing, I want to be safe and write you this right now, old fashion I know. I remember freaking out when I first arrived. But you helped me. Helped me understand this universe or whatever this was. Thank you so much for supporting me through this, even if I'm still a little freaked out by the fanfiction or whatever you said it was called about us. And the kiss! ;) I liked it. Don't come in this universe and bring that up though, I'll have to crawl in a hole and die. Again, thank you for being there for me through this, I will miss you for sure, but I won't forget you!_ **

**_Tim <3~_ **

_Oh my god, this was it!_

**Comments, reblogs and feedback improve motivation, writing and publishing, so it is in your best interest to leave some! :)  
**

**Let me know if you would be willing to see a part 2!**


	53. [Snippet] Dick Grayson and Jason Todd

Okay so this is a new request style that will remain temporary open. A gif preference/ reaction with a small snippet! Enjoy!!

 **Request:**  "Life is really kicking my ass rn and I just really need some Dick to make it all better...? Could you do anything with him comforting his s/o?"

"It's okay baby" He whispered, caressing your neck as he held you tightly, kissing your temple.

"You'll get through this, I know it – and I'll be there for you every step of the way!" Dick soothed.

"Thank you babe," You whispered, snuggling into his chest as the water started to feel cold on your back.

"Let's move out of here and get you in bed alright?" He mumbled against your hairline. You hummed in response, rubbing your eyes as Dick turned off the shower and walked out of it, grasping his towel and starting to dry himself off. You both changed quickly and got into bed, snuggling into each other. 

Dick hesitantly put his hand on your hip, not knowing if you wanted space now or not. His thoughts faded away when you held his hand and pulled it around your waist.

He nuzzled the back of your neck, kissing your ear before whispering.

"I'm not letting you go through this alone!"

***********

 **Request:**  "Hey girly I was wondering if i can request a Jason Todd x reader where they bake some cake together my favorite being strawberry shortcake 😭🍓 and jaybird ends up getting kicked out the kitchen for eating all the strawberries😂"

  You swayed your hips to the music as you added sugar and flour to your bowl. 

"Hmmm," A voice hummed behind you as the person slid his hands around your waist and stuck to your back, kissing your jaw.

"What are you making baby?" Jason mumbled against your skin as he left open mouth kisses along your cheek to your ear.

"Strawberry shortcake," You smiled, adding the few other ingredients before mixing the whole.

"Can I help?" He whispered, laying his head on your shoulder.

"Yes! Can you wash the strawberries and cut the stems off," You instructed, turning the oven on. 

"You're super cute when you dance and cook," He smirked, plopping a strawberry into his mouth after rincing it under some water and rubbing it with his thumb.

"Shush and clean!" You ordered, chuckling and shaking your head in disbelief, resuming your previous job.

"You know," He started, munching onto another strawberry.

"Oh my gosh Jason stop eating the strawberries, I can't make this if you eat all of them!!" You interrupted, he slapped your hand away from the bowl of strawberries as you went to take it out of his grasp. You glared at him, slapping  _his_ hand away before he grabbed it.

"Jason! You are forbidden from coming into this kitchen!" 

"For how long?" He pouted.

"Not even when I'm in my grave now go!" You chuckled in disbelief.

**Comments, votes and feedback improve motivation, writing and publishing, so it is in your best interest to leave some! :)**


	54. [Snippet] Batboys

   **Request:**  What are the batboys + batman and ironman music preference?? 

 **A/N:**  Sorry fics are taking so long! It's nearly the holidays for me so I hope to write a bunch of fics! 

**Bruce Wayne:**

 Anything that doesn't include pop or rap. He just doesn't like pop because of how different it is from what he's used to. And rap for the simple reason that it's too vulgar for his taste. Hhe enjoys most classical musics because it's relaxing to him including Jazz.   

**Dick Grayson:  
**

Pop! Definitely and any other music that could make him be his dramatic self or shake his nice ass to!

**Jason Todd:**

Anything with a nice vibe to it. Like summer vibes and anything that could make him relax after a rough day and fall asleep.

He would purposely listen to Hard Rock just to piss off his brothers and Bruce!

**Tim Drake:**

His taste varies from one day to the next! He can love pop one day and hate it the next! He likes a few rock songs maybe but claim that he despises it. But he enjoys listening to movie soundtracks when he works.

**Older!Damian Wayne:**

He's too much like his father. Classical music like an old fashioned man!

**Tony Stark:**

Anything that makes him look like a badass honestly! He's a drama queen like that!

_Requests Are Open_

**Comments, votes and feedback improve motivation, writing and publishing, so it is in your best interest to leave some! :)**


	55. Batboys x Reader - "A Haunting Case Resurfacing On Halloween Night"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys agree to go trick or treating with you since it would be your first time. However, when numerous police officers are called to the outskirts of the city, the boys have to dig deeper into the mystery, leaving you to celebrate Halloween alone. What happens when the murders come your way and the boys become more and more distressed from the information they uncover following the murderer's past?

****

**A/N:**  Art found on Pinterest, credits to the author because I can't find the source! Based off/ Implemented Halloween 2018 into it lol.

 **Warning:**  A lot of violence and gore (in the second part especially), basically, if you've watched any decent horror movie like Halloween, Friday the 13th or even Scream you're good!

"Guys please, I've never gone trick or treating here!" (Y/N) whined.

"Aren't you too old to be doing that?" Damian grumbled. Dick gasped dramatically.

"You can never be too old for Halloween," He scoffed. Jason rolled his eyes at the interaction, continuing to read the Stephen King book he started yesterday.

"Fine!" Tim grumbled, "we'll take you to Halloween."

"Um, hello, you are both the same age, your elders are supposed to decide that!" Jason mumbled from behind his book.

"And who are our elders?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. Jason smirked and sent a wink the girl's way.

"Dick and I are, mainly me because-"

"Jason no, that's not even a valid reason!" Dick scoffed.

*****

After much persuasion, you managed to drag Dick as a vampire, Jason as Jason Voorhees, Tim as.... you can't tell what it's supposed. He keeps saying he looks like a witch but it's too similar to Harry Potter. The boys agree with you but Tim keeps denying it for some reason that you will not be looking into.

Somehow, you also managed to stuff Damian into a werewolf suit.

You negotiated with him that he could put a face mask on if he would keep the costume on him. The two elder boys decided to take you guys to the outskirts of Gotham since the atmosphere might have been more pleasurable since it would have been your first time celebrating in Gotham. Dick patiently waited in his police car.

"Did your boss seriously agree that you could use your car on a break?" Jason grumbled, leaning against the window as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"No, but, that's the only car I have at the moment. And stop smoking, there are kids around." Dick slapped his brother's shoulder lightly.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop after I finish this one," He grumbled, groaning as he looked out of the open window, "I'm bored, when is this over, oh- I know, I'll call Roy to dress up as Freddy Krueger so we can scare the shit out of kids together," The younger man chuckled, taking his phone out.

"Jason no!" Dick scolds, pulling the phone out of his hand, "you're not terrifying kids half to death,"

"But it's fun!" He whined.

"No!"

"Fine, I'll listen to the radio then!" Jason muttered, reaching towards the dashboard and switching it on lazily before relaxing on the seat. He released yet another groan, waving at (Y/N) from a distance house as Tim and Damian followed close behind.

_~We've received multiple complaints of violence in the eastern outskirts of the city, any neighbouring officers are demanded to be on scene ASAP~_

Both brothers looked at each other with wide eyes, knowing exactly what each was thinking.

"This is bad." Dick nodded.

"Very very bad," Jason agreed.

"I mean we can't just..ditch them..." Dick mumbled.

_~Officer down, we need all available units now!~_

"Jason, call Tim, we're going!" The eldest started the car, turning on the sirens and racing down the road "Our... other outfits are in the trunk, we can put them on later" The former Robin informed, keeping his calm despite the unpredictability of the situation.

******

"Damian, I need you and Tim up here right now!!" Dick yelled through the phone. Damian groaned, agreeing and hanging up the phone. He nodded as his brother as he looked back to (Y/N).

"Look, (Y/N), we're so so sorry for ditching you on your first Halloween here but we really need to go," Tim stared at her with apologetic eyes.

"Yeah, whatever, have fun," She grumbled frustratedly, watching the pair run off, eyes filled with regret. She shook her head, getting rid of the various emotions that had surfaced within her as her friends left her on her special day.

The girl decided she would make the most of it. It was getting late, only a few children had gone off the street and back home.

But the ambience hadn't faltered in the slightest. The street lamps illuminated the streets. She grinned as she got candy from a small area of houses, eating a few as she walked through a particularly dark area to the next set of houses.

She wasn't too preoccupied with the darkness. But she wasn't alert either. And given what was happening at this moment in time, she really should have been more aware, especially towards the set of eyes that were staring directly at her from the darkness.

*******  
"This is very haunting!" Red Robin stated through the intercom as he and Red Hood browsed through information about the murderer online.

"Yeah, it is," Dick mumbled through him, walking through the house with two other officers. He winced as his eyes locked with a woman's body that was gruesomely covered in blood.

_~The target seems to be moving east according to the increasing reports of violence~_

Dick's eyes widen as the radio buzzed on his chest.

"Did you guys here that?" He muttered, walking further into the house as one of the officers searched the gardens and the other crept up the stairs to the first floor.

"Yes, he's heading straight to (L/N)'s area," Robin muttered from the roof, gazing around the house under his Robin's hood.

"I'm heading there right now!" Red Hood informed.

"Without a car? I'm coming with!" Dick whispered before speaking louder, "I'm heading out for the recent events," he held upon the staircase, waiting to hear the officer's understanding. He heard a small mutter and raced out to his car, glancing up at the two figures on a neighbouring house.

"Stay safe," Red Hood grumbled to his younger brother before jumping down, getting in the passenger seat of Dick's police car as the eldest started the car and raced off once again.

******

The girl kept walking on the kerb and walking up to the first house she stumbled upon in the new area. Strangely enough, there was no one around, it almost seemed like all life had vanished but left everything intact. Brushing her intrusive thoughts away, she knocked on the door with a huge grin.

"Trick or treat!" She said cheerfully. No answer. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly before knocking again and placing her ear against the door. Still no answer.   
Weird, the lights were on!

"Umm, hello?" She asked, accidentally opening the seemingly-unlocked door. A small gasp escaped her lips in surprise as she peeked inside.

"Um hello? anyone?" She questioned, her voice coming out as barely a whisper as her gut was screaming at her to turn back and run. From what? She didn't know...  _yet_.

******

"Where is she?" Jason grunted, scanning the number of kids that were running all over the place they were at earlier.

"I can't see her either!" Dick breathed out.

"What if she got sick of this place and trick or treated somewhere else?" Jason stared at him through his helmet.

"Shit, she either went north or south at that intersection a few meters away, we went past it!" The former Robin groaned, turning the engine on. They drove there, stopping in the middle and staring each way.

"Where do we-"

"No, we split up, we can't take the chances with a psycho out there, you take that way, I'll run this way!" Jason pointed in each direction. Dick nodded, instantly feeling the pressure. The second eldest started taking his gun out to run more easily. He turned back to his brother as he felt his hand clasp on his shoulder.

"Bring her back safe little bird," Dick ordered in a disturbingly calm voice, eyes filled with worry and hope.

"Yeah," Jason breathed out, "you too!" The man nodded, getting out and already shooting down the road as fast as his legs would take him.

"Hello?" Tim's voice echoed in both their ears.

"Yeah?" Dick answered for the both of them as he manoeuvred his big car in the opposite direction of that of Jason.

"According to the documents, his name is Michael Myers. They were transferring him to another Mental Hospital where he would have been imprisoned for life for killing 5 people 15 years ago," Tim continued.

"Shit," Jason cursed out of breath, seeing the very dimly lit area of houses in the distance.

"Okay, Tim and Damian, I need you to get all the kids in the area cleared out right now," Dick ordered again, "we're on our way to find (Y/N)".

**Comments, votes and feedback improve motivation, writing and publishing, so it is in your best interest to leave some! :)**

**_Part 2 coming on the 1st, let me know what you think about this so far!_ **


	56. Batboys x Reader - "A Haunting Case Resurfacing On Halloween Night"[Part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys agree to go trick or treating with you since it would be your first time. However, when numerous police officers are called to the outskirts of the city, the boys have to dig deeper into the mystery, leaving you to celebrate Halloween alone. What happens when the murders come your way and the boys become more and more distressed from the information they uncover following the murderer's past?

****

**Warning:** as stated before, a  **lot** of gore and violence -- maybe some angst?

Her breathing became uneven as she called out for anyone. It was too unusual leaving a house this unattended when it really seemed like there were people here moments ago. Her curious nature was, for some reason, stronger than the extreme stress she started feeling. That is until she felt like her heart dropped out of her stomach.

Her eyes landed on a lady's body, laying on the floor in a pool of blood. Her breathing hitched as she released a short scream, backing up into the wall just beside the stairs. The sudden shock made a wardrobe beside her thump slightly, the reverberations open the cabinet.

She released a sob as a very white hand fell off the top shelf and a body nearly fell it as well as the door opened. She whimpered softly running towards the door again until she froze in her tracks at the sight of a figure behind the blurred door. The door slowly opened, creaking even more as her breathing became ragged and a very tall figure stared right at her. He wore a bland mask but, on his gruff frame, it made the disguise a lot more terrifying and intimidated.

She whimpered softly, covering her mouth as her eyes distinguished blood all over his clothed forearm, the knife he was holding in that same hand glistened under the moonlight as it leaked the familiar crimson liquid to the ground, which slowly formed into a small puddle the longer he waited in the same place. The man tilted his head to the side in curiosity before slowly walking up to her.

"N-no, leave me alone," She yelled, backing up quickly to maintain the distance between them. When he didn't react, she turned around and ran to the back door, slamming it open and running as fast as she could. She didn't dare look back as she finally dropped her bag of candy and climbed the fence that enclosed the house.

She yelped when the motion sensor light turned on behind her and the man's shadow grew as it approached her. She released a low huff as her feet hit the ground on the other side of the fence, and then yelped loudly as she felt a huge pain in her side. She held onto her hip, feeling the warm liquid dripping on her hand and wincing as she applied a little pressure to it. She wobbled away from the fence, glancing back behind her and distinguishing the masked man staring at her from the property, inert. She gulped, eyebrows furrowing.

Suddenly, the sensor lights switched themselves off and she screamed, running away from the darkness and onto the main road again.

"Help!!" She cried out, scurrying to a neighbouring, "Anybody? Please! He's going to kill me!" She begged, slamming her fist on the locked door as tears flowed down her cheeks rapidly.

 She whimpered, hearing loud but slow footsteps behind her. Her cries stopped for a second as the masked man walked down the pavement, turning his head slowly to her without moving a muscle. 

Her eyes snapped away from him for a second, to a plant pot, and, without any second thought, grasped it and threw it right in his face, where it collapsed.

He held his head, shaking away the pain without uttering a single sound. She took moment to bolt away from the house and past him. However, he was able to recollect himself fast enough to grasp her shoulder tightly.

"Ahh," She screamed, trying to get out of his grip. He lifted her off the ground, grasping a fist full of her hair before walking towards a car.

"N-no! Please!" She begged as he released his grasp from her shoulder to hold her back.

Without warning, he smashed her face in the car, repeatedly. She tried to breathe as an excruciating pain shot through her head and she whimpered, placing her hands on each side of her face to stop him from hurting her further. But it didn't work, he smashed her head against the metal frame over and over again.

Her face was covered in blood, she was spitting it too. Her eyes started to close and the sounds around her started to subside until a blinding light she could perceive through her closed eyelids came right up to them. A gunshot rang through her disturbed eardrums and the man let her go, stumbling backwards on the main road. She whimpered as she collapsed on the floor, seeing a familiar shadow running up to her as a police car ran right by her, crashing into the masked man and only hitting the breaks upon impact.

"(Y/N)?" The voice echoed through her brain. She tried catching her breath, but she started coughing up blood.

"Crap," She heard in a higher tone. Her eyes gradually fell closed until her body went limp on the cold ground.

"JASON!!" Dick yelled from his crouched position over the girl. His head snapped up as Red lazily got out of the car, the hood of the car smeared with blood. The cop's eyes widened as Jason took his gun out of his holster and brought it up to the mask man's head.

"Goodbye, you sick fucker," The anti-hero cursed, pulling the trigger repeatedly, shooting three bullets in his skull and four randomly across his chest, making sure to put a bullet through his heart just to be sure.

Dick had stopped looking at him and quickly called up an ambulance, tearing a part of his shirt off and applying it to her side.

It felt like an eternity before the ambulance actually showed up and took her away. The cops had arrived on the scene as well and had taken Dick away for questioning. Red Hood had disappeared as well.

******

The whole family sat in the waiting room, anxiously waiting for the doctor to come back with some news. The boys had changed quickly on the way to the hospital. Bruce and Alfred received a call from the boys soon after the event. Roy had come along as well on Jason's behalf because, according to the call Dick placed, he was about to lose his shit.

The millionaire was glaring hard at Jason. But Dick and his younger brother were glaring back at him with equal, if not more intensity. Damian's eyes lifted off the ground as he heard footsteps.

"Are you (Y/N) instant family?" The doctor asked.

"Well, um, no but we're as close as she has in this city," Bruce nodded.

"Okay then," The doctor breathed out, which put everyone on edge. Even Alfred seemed to lose his poker face for a second.

"She's stable, for now, she's lost of a lot of blood and she's taken some serious damage to the brain." She stated the obvious.

"And?" Jason asked quickly, earning a small nudge from his ginger best friend.

"She'll recover -- but it'll take some time. She might have problems with disorientation and balance and maybe even suffer from short-term memory loss but we can't tell that just yet." She informed.

"Is she awake?" Tim muttered.

"Yes, you may -- but she's not awake yet," The lady nodded.

"Okay then," Dick sighed, running a hand through his hair. They followed the doctor as she walked down the hallway and opened the door for them, offering them a comforting smile as they all entered the room.

Their heart dropped at the sight of the girl. She had an oxygen mask on, her eyes were closed and bruised, she had a number of stitches scattered around her face. Her arm was in a cast too surprisingly, it must have been when she fell to the floor following Jason's shootout. Her heartbeat was steady but still a little too high for Alfred's comfort. Damian went to sit beside her, holding her free hand.

"Why did you kill him, Jason?" Bruce warned in a composed manner.

"Why the fuck would you even ask that?" He replied angrily.

"What have I said about killing." The man warned.

"Wait wait wait," Roy started, "from what I understood, this psycho just started killing everyone in sight, leading to 22 dead people in total, and you're attacking Jason for stopping that... permanently." Roy tried to understand. Dick smirked, raising a daring eyebrow at their guardian. Bruce sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head.

Suddenly, (Y/N) stirred slightly as Damian leaned over her. The boys gathered around, Jason was eye level with the girl.

"Jason?" She whispered. He smiled, eyes filled with hope as he rubbed her temple with his thumb. She smiled, evidently relieved. It was evident she would have troubles coping with it. Her eyes became teary as she saw her friends head pop up from around him.

"Guys," She mumbled, thankful for having them by her side. Dick smiled down at her as they all used their various methods to comfort her. She cherished moments like this with them, even if it had been as a result of the worst experience someone could ever have.

**Comments, votes and feedback improve motivation, writing and publishing, so it is in your best interest to leave some! :)**


	57. Jason Todd x Reader (ft. Roy Harper) - "Crimson On Her Hands" Colour AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where soulmates are the only ones able to see in colour, life seems difficult for those seeing in black and white. Being a mercenary deemed easy for you however. You found ways of overcoming the problems that accompanied this, even though you constantly dream of meeting your soulmate and seeing in colour. All of this puts you in a difficult situation when you are sent to kill Arsenal but meet his best friend first.

****

**Requested**  by  _Tumblr_ : "Could you do a soulmate au for Jason where when you meet your soulmate you can see color for the first time but his intended is a mercenary who had been tasked with killing Arsenal?"

 **A/N:** I know this is a requested AU but this was an exception. I won't feel obligated to write for a requested AU, I will write it if I have inspiration!

Killing was something easy for you. It was a quick and painless task. At least it was now. As a child, you grew up controlled, manipulated, where your only purpose was to kill targets, leave and report back to your superior. It was a repetitive task, but it got interesting sometimes. You looked over your assignment, reading every detail meticulously, twirling your knife in your left hand as you skim through the pages.  
  
 _~ **Target** : Male Ginger, No more than 6'0, muscular build, Ginger_

_**Alias** : Arsenal~_

That was the only information on the current status of your target. It wasn't much, but it would still be easy for you to find him. You typed away on your computer, content when you found numerous articles about him and a certain 'Red Hood.'Regrouping them and printing them, you then looked at the time. Nearly midnight.

Time to go to bed for the mission tomorrow. You walked around your luxurious apartment, taking a quick shower and then snuggling into your warm bed. You haven't closed the curtains yet. Instead, you watched the activity below, heart clenching slightly. Moments like this –where you stopped and appreciated the small things – were the times you remember your mother. She used to go on and on about how she met your father, the moment they both knew they were meant to be together forever.

You had been dreaming of meeting your soulmate since then. It was the only memory of your past life that the Institute hadn't managed to get rid of. That was the only thing that didn't make you a monster like everyone else. It was the only thing that made you stand out from the others. You weren't an assassin anymore. You were a mercenary. Bad people either admired you or were terrified of you. You could make the strong decisions and not become a psychopath. But that slowly faded away.

Meeting your soulmate was a dream you had always wanted to come true. You wanted to see in colour. You'd always wanted to know what not seeing in black and white was like. But that day never came. You sighed, closing your curtains and setting your alarm to an early hour, before closing your eyes and relaxing under the soft blanket.

\-----  
You woke up, surprisingly feeling very rejuvenated and rested. Someone must be looking over you. You prepared a small breakfast, going immediately going to your computer, reading your articles and writing down important information on a separate sheet of paper.

****

"We should just chill tonight,"Roy stated. Jason hummed in question, going over the papers they stole from a drug lord after beating the shit out of them.

  
"Yeah! We work every night. We need a break."Roy explained."that means no working on paperwork tonight either!"he stood up, slapping it out of his best friend's grasp. Jason glared up at him, seeing the disapproving look he was giving him.  
  
"Fine, you're right, day off!"He groaned, laying back in his chair.  
  
"Chinese food?" Roy proposed.  
  
"Its only 11 am," Jason smirked.  
  
"So? Food? Hungry!"the ginger pointed to the fridge and then his stomach. The raven-haired boy laughed loudly, always impressed at how time has never affected his best friend's appetite.  
*****  
She calculated a rough area in which 'Arsenal' appeared to be. She narrowed her search down to a kilometer radius. Pulling out her infrared radar, she placed it in its box and carefully tucked it in her bag before moving to her sniper and polishing each part.

She watched TV, informing herself on the news of Gotham to understand how this city worked. The mercenary travelled a lot for her numerous jobs - she didn't mind, she loved taking a few days during a task to visit, even if the jet lagged killed her sometimes. Her eyes gazed at the time, finding how useless her watch had become. She stood up, reflecting upon the time and approximations in her calculations.

It was time.

The girl got off her chair, removing each piece of her gun delicately in its place, before setting them in their cases, also placing it in her bag.

Her bag dropped on the kitchen counter as she marched confidently to the bedroom, putting appropriate clothes on and stuffing knives in her usual places.  
Without a second thought, she paced out of the apartment, off to kill the person that was going to bring her a very comfortable amount of money.

****  
"But Roy, we really need to go," Jason insisted, sliding his jacket on his shoulders.

"Nooo, we've worked so hard, we deserve to chill." The ginger denied. The black haired boy groaned.

"Suit yourself, I'm going," He nodded, placing his helmet on his head and jumping out of the window.

****  
Her journey was quick and easy. She camped on the top of a rooftop, pulling her infrared radar out. She knew she couldn't see the numerous colours and that frustrated her - but at least she could see the various shades of grey instead. She inspected her surrounding with the device, distinguishing two hotspots. She grasped ber binoculars, scanning both areas. One of them had a woman with a child - probably related.

The lady was sitting on the couch watching TV as the small child played on the floor at her feet. (Y/N)'s eyebrows furrowed as the woman's head snapped behind her, wondering who was the figure behind the curtains that was conversing with her. Soon, a man's head popped out from the fabric, capturing the woman's lips in a kiss.

(Y/N) shook her head, quickly shrugging off the thoughts that nearly got through to her. Her binocular view twisted to the other area. A small smile tugged at her lips as she perceived a man sitting on the couch, watching TV, arm on the back rest.

She could distinguish a tattoo that was also on her file. To be sure of herself, she turned on the small device she created to read colours. It analysed an image and escribed it's color onto the area. Very clever for her and most people who hadn't found love.

She grinned as the outline of the man's hair escribed Yellow/Brown/Red. That was ginger. She deposited the device back in her sac and assembled her sniper. She had a clear shot from where she was, there was absolutely nothing stopping her now.

Her eye stuck to scope and aimed at the back of his head. She bit the inside of her cheek as her finger held the trigger and pulled it very slowly. A thump beside her made her jump out off her skin, her head snapped towards the sound, eyes widening at the frightening huge figure above her. She could clearly see the sold armor and helmet shielding him. The girl knew exactly who he was.

The Red Hood.

Her gun swayed in the air as it pointed to him, only to be blocked by one of his kicks. He pulled her off the ground, slamming her into a wall. She groaned, her hood nearly falling back at the impact.

Her glare hardened on him as she pulled out a knife, slicing his chest through his armor. It was his time to groan, letting her go and failing slightly as she swiped her legs below his. He crashed to the floor, grunting as she kicked her side and tried thrusting the blade into his shoulder.

He intercepted her wrist, pushing it away as she winced from the grip on her. Another body came colliding with hers. Slamming her yet again into the concrete before holding her back tightly against the figure's chest.

"Get off!" She ordered, hitting the person's face with the back of her head. He faltered as well - but it only made him tighten his grip. She gritted her teeth.

"Who are you?" The robotic voice sneered, he lifted her hood up, revealing her face in the already dim sky.

"What the-" Red Hood sputtered, moving away. The girl gasped as well as her hood fell on her shoulders.

"What the fuck is going on?"the person holding her stared between them. (Y/N) shook her head, blinking uncontrollably and scanning her surroundings. Arsenal stared at them like they were crazy.

"I can see..." Red Hood breathed out in realisation. The ginger scoffed, finding them completely mad.

"... in colour," She finished. Roy's eyes widened, and he let her go instinctively. The girl walked up to the anti-hero cautiously, pocking his chest. He grabbed her, swingling off the ledge and into their apartment. She gasped, hogging him.

The ginger followed soon after with her things, dropping them on the floor and staring at the interaction.

The girl took her time as she approached him, running her fingers along the smooth helmet.

"Red-"

"No, leave it," The man shook his head, leaving the girl to remove his helmet. Her heart beat quickened as his face was revealed to her. Her thumb grazed his cheek, admiring the features before removing the domino mask. She gasped softly, inspecting the beautiful eyes that was staring back at her with the same intensity. They explored each other's faces like they were aliens.

"Seriously? You are both humans get this Croc magnon business out of the way!"Arsenal scoffed, clearly jealous his best friend has found his soulmate already, "She wants to kill us remember?"

" _You_ actually," The raven-haired boy muttered. (Y/N) snapped out of her trance and started at her soulmate.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"J-,"

"He's not telling you!" The ginger frowned.

"I think I will turn down the job," The girl mumbled.

"What?" Red Hood asked.

"I was sent to kill Arsenal for 100k, I'll turn the job down."

"Did you get the money already?" The target in question asked, scratching the back of his head.

"No, I usually get my payments after I deliver the dead target. Why?" she raised an eyebrow. The boys looked at each other and grinned.

"We can get you the money."

"Together,"

"I don't even know your names," She shook her head.

"Roy," The ginger smirked.

"Jason," Her soulmate smile softly.

"And why would you want to help me?" (Y/N) asked.

"Because," Jason grasped her waist, pulling her into his chest, "we're soulmates!" 

**Comments, reblogs and feedback improve motivation, writing and publishing, so it is in your best interest to leave some! :)**


	58. Dick Grayson x Reader - "Just Take A Deep Breath For Me, Baby!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your boyfriend helps you through a panic attack, but something unexpected happens that would also require Bruce's help.

****

**Requested**  on  _Tumblr_  : "Dick graysom x reader where reader is going through struggling with anxeity which unlocks a new power (lol sorry that was so random)"

"Deep breathes deep breathes deep breathes," (Y/N) muttered as she hugged his arm.

"You'll do fine baby okay? Just a few hours, we'll meet my family at the Gala and we can stay in another, less crowded room if you want. We'll only stay a few hours," Dick turned to her, cupping her cheek and kissing her lips swiftly. The girl nodded quickly, releasing a shaky breath.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look in that?" A dream sigh escaped his smiling lips as he pulled her waist into him. The girl blushed, looking down to the ground with a shy smile.

"Yes, you have," She chuckled softly, placing her hands against his chest to capture his lips. He smiled in the kiss, squeezing her hip.

"We should get going, we don't want to be late if Bruce gives a speech," He informed, gazing at his watch.

"Oh my god, you're right!" She gasped, holding his hand and pulling him through the driveway and up the stairs. Before Dick could even knock, the door opened widely.

"Master Dick!" Alfred greeted with a huge smile, "Miss (Y/N), how lovely to have you with us again!"

"Thank you, Alfred," Dick offered him a toothy grin.

"I'll make sure to tell you when you can leave early," The butler nodded.

"Thank you so so much, Alfred!" The (H/C)-haired girl thanked him continually. The cop had to pull his girl by the waist to peel her away from the old man. As soon as they were in the next room, however, she clung onto his arm like a koala.

"I've had enough now, let's go home," She squeaked, scanning upon the large crowd.

"Baby, no," He chuckled, pulling her back in his embrace.

"Dick stop," She squealed as her body was dragged through the hugely decorated hallway cluttered with people. The girl buried her face in his shoulder as he held her close, pulling her to the drink, where there were a lot fewer people.

"Happy that's over," She breathed out as he sat her down at a table and slid on a chair beside her. Her hand intertwined with his as he offered her a small grin as she shuffled closer, frowning at him in curiosity.

"I'm not, I liked it how you hogged onto me for dear life," He grinned playfully at her.

"Stop," She chuckled, kissing his cheek. Their little banter was cut short by hurried footsteps coming up from behind them. They looked back, Dick's eyes widening at the stamped stomping in their direction.

"(Y/N)!" Tim greeted with open arms. The girl in question stood up, smiling widely as she engulfed him in a hug.

"Timmy, how are you?" She inquired, pulling away from him.

"I'm tired and bored, how are you?" He asked in the same tone.

"Hi tired and bored, I'm D-"

"Baby don't!" (Y/N) placed her finger against her boyfriend's lips to shush him from any bad puns that she secretly loved that would erase the little dignity he had left among his brothers.

"Hey beautiful," Jason muttered, ignoring the lovey-dovey feeling between her and his brother to hug his friend.

"Hey Jason, I missed you!" She mumbled in his shoulder.

After greeting all his brothers, they all sat down at the table, speaking and laughing, (Y/N) closely against Dick's chest as the girl ran a hand through the youngest pouty Wayne's hair.

"I'm bored," Jason grumbled as they all watched the many people dancing.

"You guys haven't danced," Tim informed, raising a questioning eyebrow at the couple. Dick could feel the girl tense up in his hold.

"I-uh,"

"Crowds give me anxiety" He interrupted her. Damian's eyebrows furrowed in suspicion.

"I'll take you (Y/N), if you want, I'm bored out of my skull," Jason proposed, nodding to the pair.

"N-no, I-I um, I'm tired, sorry!" She laughed nervously, squeezing her boyfriend's hand out of gratefulness for his previous action.

The group had been sat at the table for just over an hour. It was nearly 9 pm and the dancing area was nearly empty.

"Want to dance baby?" His voice whispered against his ear, sending light shivers through her neck as it caressed it.

"Yes," She nodded.

Immediately, Dick stood up, smoothening his tie and making sure his suit was not creased before extending his arm out to her. Jason was on his phone now, as was Tim. Damian was awkwardly leaning on the table asleep.

The girl gladly took his hand as she was gracefully lifted off her seat and accompanied to the middle of the magnificent room. (Y/N) leaned into her boyfriend's chest, holding his hand and placing her other one on his shoulder as his spare hand slid around her waist.

"Do you want to leave after this dance? Alfred said we could leave just after nine o'clock," He mumbled, placing his lips against her forehead. She hummed lowly, closing her eyes as she let Dick lead. It felt like a while before the music changed and a lot more people flooded in. The girl didn't realise though, her eyes were still closed, her face nuzzled in Nightwing's neck.

"Baby, we should move," The man insisted.

"What? why-" Her eyes opened and she gasped, her grip tightened on his shoulder as she felt her heartbeat increase as well as her breathing.

"Remember what we said babe, deep breathes," He tried to reassure her, scanning around to search for an exit. She closed her eyes, trying to take deep breaths above her ragged ones, she found herself hugging Dick tightly, burying her face in his chest, hoping the sense of suffocation would vanish as she respired his scent.

It wasn't working.

"Dick, p-please," She choked out, feeling incredibly overwhelmed.

"Five planets babe, tell them to me repeatedly," He ordered, holding her close as they marched through the dense crowd.

"Jupiter, Saturn, Mars, Venus, Uranus, Jupiter, Saturn, Mars, Venus, Uranus," She repeated under her breath. The girl shrunk in his chest, feeling like there were too many eyes on her. Her head started feeling fuzzy as Dick pushed through the crowd into another, empty room.

"Baby," He cooed, backing her up into the wall, cupping her cheeks and trying to lock eyes with her. She stared at the ground, breathing heavily, her movements jittery as she tried to calm down.

"S-space, p-please," She begged between gasps.

"Yes, sorry," He mumbled, slowly letting her go and moving a feet or two away from her, hands extended towards her in case she needed the support. She slid down the wall, sitting on the floor.

Her hands rested on either side of her, eyes glazed over. His eyebrows furrowed as he smelled smoke. Eyes widened as he distinguished the melting floor around her hands as they glowed an intense orange colour.

He kneeled as well, maintaining the distance between them, keeping a careful eye on her. Soon, she calmed down, running a shaky hand through her hair as she averted his gaze. Dick crawled to her, pulling her into his chest, caressing her flushed cheek as she nuzzled his neck.

"What was that?" He whispered.

"What?" She asked, with a croaked voice. Pulling away from him lightly to stare at him.

"That," He pointed to the floor behind her. She turned around, gasping as her eyes landed on the burned floor.

"I did that?" The girl muttered.

"Yes." He nodded, running a hand through her hair, "let's call Bruce, see what happened."

"Does that make me a superhero too?" She asked, trying to reassure herself.

"Maybe baby, but you were always a superhero in my eyes," A small smile appeared on his lips.

"Why?"

"Because anxiety doesn't let you do what you want easily -- and the fact that you still live life despite it makes you a true hero!" He explained, giving her an admiring look.

"Really? Y-you, don't think I'm weak?" She whispered, tensing in his hold. His thumb grazed her cheek.

"No, it makes you stronger -- than any of us!" His lips found hers as soon as he said that. He pulled her into his lap, kissing her hungrily as she slid her arms around his neck.

"What's going on here?" A loud voice echoed, making the couple jump out of their skin as they blushed profusely.

"Bruce," Dick cleared his throat, "we have a problem!"

**Comments, reblogs and feedback improve motivation, writing and publishing, so it is in your best interest to leave some! :)**


	59. Damian Wayne x Reader - "You're Safe With Me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Damian saves you from an attack from Scarecrow, he accidentally inhales fear gas that was meant for you. Having no knowledge of who is behind the mask, you simply help him stay as calm as possible, hoping that another vigilante -- or anyone for that matter would show up to help. 

****

**Requested**  on Tumblr : " If your still taking requests, how about Reader helping a fear gassed Damien. Trying to keep him calm until one of his brothers get there. Thinking platonic or big sisterly relationship, but reader is civilian, probably only knows the bats out of costume not in."

**A/N:** I meant to post this earlier today, sorry for the wait! Also on a roll so expect a few other fics soon! 😊 And have a great new year ('s eve)!!! Hope you guys have fun with plenty of resolutions! 😘😘

It was a cold night out. It was below zero and (Y/N) thought it would be a really different day. She was clearly underdressed for the night and could feel that she was on the brink of shivering. Her feet tapped hurriedly against the pavement, trying to get home as soon as possible. Damn her boss for making her take an extra shift in exchange for a free weekend. That woman knew (Y/N) would do anything to have a spare weekend for herself.

A shiver ran up her spine as her warm sigh escaped her lips. She hugged herself through her coat tightly in an attempt to keep her body heat against her skin. Only a few blocks to walk and she'll be safe. Her lips trembled as they became chipped from the cold, her attempts at keeping them moist being unsuccessful.

She smiled as a car let her walk across the road to the other side. Her action was soon interrupted by a loud explosion. (Y/N) ducked down instinctively as the car swerved around the corner in panic and drove away from the danger. The (H/C) haired girl stared at the building that had just caught fire as a result. Her eyes widened as she saw an infamous figure among many that had appeared on her TV screen during the news.

Scarecrow.

The man's attention turned to her. A gasp escaped her lips as she started running in the opposite direction, dashing around the corner towards an alleyway.

"Shit!" She cursed, hiding behind a trash can as she realised the dead end. The girl mentally crossed her fingers, her breathing stopping entirely as she made herself as small as possible behind the big dumpster, eyes widening as she saw the shadow of the figure shrinking as he walked deeper in the alleyway.

Her orbs shut closed, biting her lip to stop from releasing an accidental whimper. (Y/N) could hear the man's ragged breaths and heavy steps thumping against the dirty ground.

"There you are!" The low voice growled. She gasped, eyes opening abruptly and snapping his way. A gun was faced towards her.

"Sweet dreams little girl!" He cackled, pulling the trigger. She braced herself, covering her arms over her face. A groan followed.

The girl peaked from under her arms, seeing green gas escaping the gun as he pulled something out of his arm and wobbled backwards.

A flash of yellow and green raced by her, knocking the man's firearm out of his arm and smashing him against the concrete, knocking him out cold.

(Y/N)'s eyes broadened as the vigilante collapsed on the floor, gasping as air escaped his lungs from the impact.

The green gas dissipated in his nostrils as a result, eyes turning pinkish as if on the spot.

"Robin?" She whispered, glancing at Scarecrow's dead figure to make sure he would remain be.

She hoped he would.

The girl crouched down beside the boy, cupping his cheek, biting her lip in uneasiness. His body was shaking softly, eyes wide open and glazed over as he twitches uncontrollably. His breathing was ragged and violent.

Her head turned up, looking outside of the alley.   
"Stay here," she mumbled, shooting off the ground and scurrying to the alleyway. Her orbs scanned around.

"Hey!" She called out, hoping the sound of her voice would alert people she could not see in the darkness.

Nothing.

The girl whimpered in alarm, shaking her head to try and remain calm as her feet dragged her back to the poor boy. His eyes were puffier than before as he sniffled. She crouched down, carrying the raven-haired boy in her arms and keeping him against her chest as she slid down the wall and sat on the dirty floor, cradling him like a baby.

"Shhh, it's okay little one, you're safe. You're safe with me," She whispered in his ear as she rocked him softly. The boy's eyes closed as he calmed down, finding a little comfort in (Y/N)'s arms, despite the vivid hallucinations and prompt nightmares as soon as his eyelids fell for a little too long.

He buried his face in his neck, sliding his arms around her neck and grasping her coat like his life depended on it. Robin was thankful that (Y/N) was the one he saved tonight. The Wayne would have suffered if it would have been a complete stranger. Damian adored her, cherished her with deep admiration -- as much as he could show from his cold exterior, ever since they had met from the Gala.

She ran her fingers through his hair as he whimpered softly, hugging her tightly. Memories rushed through the boy's memory.

_"I'm (Y/N) (L/N), you must be Damian Wayne!" a wide smile spread on her lips as she bent down at his level. His usual scowl was on his face, his distrustful character staying indifferent. Yet, he felt a different kind of interest. Not like all the other women, Bruce presented him with. She didn't seem like the type of girl who would be annoying, or interested because of his father's money. The girl seemed to show genuine interest in him._

_"Damian has been staying here for a short while. I pray you make him feel at home and show him everything you know (Y/N). I hope you will both become friends!" Bruce nodded._

_The girl's smile widened as Damian only tutted in response, gazing away with a light blush._

_The boy could remember the crush he had on her at first -- but quickly morphed into familial love as they grew closer._

_His brothers could never understand how you walked right through his walls and made him soft for you._

_It was still a little blurry for Damian still but he didn't care._

"Hey, hey, stay with me okay, just try and calm down, I'm here for you," The soothing voice tore him away from his thoughts. He had become more jittery as he went through his memory. The boy understood why.

Because he was scared.

"Over here, HEY!" She yelled, pulling a hand away from his back and waving it up in the air widely. A loud thump resonated in the alleyway as combat boots appeared in the dimly lit path.

"Robin!" The electronic voice gasped as the Red Hood himself rushed to the girl and kneeled down.

"Take care of him, please!" She begged, eyes filled with worry and helplessness. Jason's chest tightened at the sight, extending his arms out as she carefully handed the poor boy to him.

"I promise we will take care of him, thank you!" He nodded, trying to seem as emotionless as possible as he pulled his grappling hook out and disappeared in the darkness abruptly.

(Y/N) gulped, using the wall to stand up and find her balance. She ran a hectic hand through her now messy hair as a cold breath escaped her lips, before walking out of the alleyway.

Her shadow growing as she walked towards the main road.

**Comments,** **reblogs** **and feedback improve motivation, writing and publishing, so it is in your best interest to leave some! :)**


End file.
